Sleepover in the Hammock
by beatrix.acs
Summary: Tony and Ziva found themselves in abandoded house in the middle of the storm during the blackout with the only thing they could sleep in - the hammock. Multi-chap. Please read and review, thanks! :) Note: A little bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Broken Car

**Author's note:**

**So another idea that occured in my mind found its way on the paper, or on my laptop to be more precise. :) I'm warning you, right here on the beginning, that this story will turn to M. So for those who wants to read it - read, enjoy and please review! All mistakes are mine because English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 1 – Broken car**_

Ziva tried to back out with the car from the access way to some unfinished house. Windshield wipers furiously tried to wipe away all the water that was coming down from one of the biggest storms she had ever experienced. Tony next to her sighed. "What?" she asked him angrily. "Hey, no need to be rude. Just admit that we've lost." Tony replied defending himself.

"OK! We have lost!" she shot back angrily and then sighed when she saw the hurt expression on his face. "Sorry, Tony. I'm not angry with you." She reached and squeezed his hand. "It's just… We are in a middle of nowhere in this horrible storm because of some stupid interrogation that was completely useless."

Well, that was true. They had to leave DC to interrogate victim's grandparents who were unable to come to NCIS so Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to interrogate them. But then the storm began and from McGee's message that he left them, they knew about the blackout that hit the area of DC. And that was the reason why they had lost. Ziva was driving in absolute darkness while Tony tried to navigate her with a map.

"I know; I'm frustrated too." He replied with a grin. "Maybe, it's better that you are venting your frustration on me and not on the driving." She chuckled. "That's only because I don't want to kill myself." She replied while she finally turned around the car and started the way back to the road they left few minutes ago.

After few seconds of the ride the car bumped and stopped. Ziva groaned – that couldn't be real. If it was possible to kill the car she would kill it right away. She looked at Tony who had similar feelings judging by the look on his face. They were on some road in complete darkness; the only light was shining from the cars' lights.

"Do you think that we blew the tire?" she asked him nervously. He didn't answer but reached behind to his bag and found a flashlight. "I'll take a look." He said with resign and stepped out from the car. After minute or two he was back. "Yeah, we blew the tire." Ziva sighed. She was irritated – that was _exactly_ what she needed right now – to be alone with _Tony_ in the broken car. _Why did she find it annoying but thrilling in the same time?_

Tony tried to come up with some reasonable idea. He really didn't want to spend the time with Ziva in this small car. Not that he minded to be with her, but he was sure that she would kill him if they would stay here. Suddenly, an idea occurred in his head and he turned to Ziva and flashed her one of his best smiles.

"I've got an idea. There was this house, wasn't it?" Ziva nodded not sure where he was heading. "So, we can go there and last out this storm until morning. Then we can call somebody to find us." Ziva considered it for a while but then said: "Tony that could be classified as burglary. What if somebody is in there?"

He frowned. She was right – they could be arrested for this. "OK, so if somebody is in there, we can ask him for help. And if isn't… Well… We're federal agents! We can go wherever we want if we are in utmost situation." He was proud of himself. "From there we can call to NCIS to send somebody for us. And there can be also some food." He added after his stomach rumbled.

She smiled. "OK, that could work." She said as she found her flashlight. "Ready?" she asked him. He nodded and waved at her. "Ladies first." Ziva chuckled but decided to ignore it. She opened the door and made her way back to the house. Unfortunately, she tripped over the stone and fell on the ground straight to the mud. Tony approached her and helped her to stand. "You OK?" She nodded and they continued their way to the house.

When they reached it, they both pulled out their guns. Tony knocked on the door. "Hello! Is anybody in there?" he called out. Nothing. He tried to open. It was locked. Ziva sighed. She felt the mud on her clothes and it wasn't the best feeling in the world. "Do you have a hairpin?" he asked her. Ziva shot him an incredulous look. _He really wants to break in?_

"Uh… yes." She reached out to her hair and pulled out a hairpin. "Here." He smiled at her and noticed her nervousness. "It's OK, Zi. We have to do that and you know it." She nodded – he was right. They couldn't stay in the car in the middle of the storm. The house was safer and more comfortable than the car.

He turned to the door and began to open it. After few seconds he did it. "Yeah!" he shot his hands up in the winning gesture. She rolled her eyes and went inside. There was small hall which led to the living room. The living room was large and it was probably the only room which could be used because all other entrances were covered with canvases. Luckily there were one door and bathroom behind it.

In addition, in the middle of the living room there was small fireplace and kitchenette on the right. Tony immediately headed to the kitchenette and opened the fridge. "Oh, thank God, there is food!" he exclaimed. Ziva stood beside him and told him: "We can't eat it all, Tony." Tony whined. "But, I'm hungry! Besides we can leave them some money with the letter of thanks." He pouted at her. "Please?" he added with puppy's eyes.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the living room. "Well, it looks like that this is the only room which can be used." She stated while Tony was rummaging through the food in the fridge. "Do you think there is a bathroom?" she pointed to the door where bathroom was. Tony stuck out his head from the fridge and looked at Ziva. She was covered in mud and he completely understood why she was so eager to find the bathroom.

"Well, you can try it. I will make a fire in that fireplace and try to find out something where we could sleep. And also make something to dinner." She smiled. "Thanks, Tony. And call McGee or Gibbs just to let them know where we are." He nodded. "Will do. I'll take care of everything. Go inside and get rid of all of the mud." He nudged her towards the bathroom.

Ziva went to the bathroom with the flashlight. It was nice equipped and she was glad that she had some place where to try wash out the mud from her clothes. She slowly took her clothes off trying not to stain the rest of the bathroom. She put all of her clothes that was covered with mud to the sink and washed it out. Then she placed the clothes on various places in the bathroom to dry it out.

Suddenly, she realized that she was only in her panties. Her jeans, jacket, blouse even her bra were covered with the mud. She cursed. She didn't even have any spare clothes with her. _What will I do?_ She asked herself. _I can't parade in front of Tony just in panties! _She knew that he would stare at her and even try to go further. And if such situation ever occurred she wouldn't be able to control herself.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub and desperately tried to come up with something. She glanced around the bathroom and an idea crossed her mind. _She could use towels or the shower curtain!_ She stood up and began to rummage in cupboards. She really did hope to find something she could use to cover herself. It was her only chance how she could survive this night with Tony wearing just panties.

Meanwhile in the living room, Tony looked at his watch. It was after 8 o'clock. The storm and consequent blackout made darkness everywhere. He was relieved when he found fresh wood to the fireplace in the living room and the lighter too. He sat down on his knees and made the fire. The living room lit up with the amount of light he needed.

He noticed the closet in the corner and went to explore it. There were lots of massive candles so he put them out and placed them around the living room to make needed light. Finally, they had enough light in the living room to see properly. He explored the closet further trying to find something to sleep on. There was nothing – Tony almost resigned and prepared himself for sleeping on the floor when he noticed something brown. He pulled it out and discovered that it was a hammock.

He went over to the fireplace where two stanchions were. He unrolled the hammock and fastened it around the stanchions. It was big enough for two people to fit in. The only problem was – how could he convince Ziva to sleep with him in the hammock? Sleeping in the hammock included necessary touching and he wasn't sure how she could handle it. He was OK with that – it only gave him perfect excuse to be near Ziva and the necessary touching was just great bonus to it.

He wanted her so badly for the last few months but something always occurred and he had to slip his chance. They were growing closer and closer and he was sure that she felt the same way about him as he felt the way about her even though neither of them said it. They were through a lot of things and each of them showed how much they cared about each other. The only question was – who would take the first step? And Tony felt that situation like sleeping together in the hammock might be _the one_.

**_The End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who read this and please review... :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - What to wear?

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed, read... Really, thanks - it means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this story. :) Your response was far more better than I expected. So here it is - second chapter - things are getting a little complicated... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 2 – What to wear?**_

Tony decided to look around the house silently praying not to find anything where to sleep. He liked the idea of sleeping in the hammock with Ziva more and more. But he had to be sure that there was nothing to use for sleeping to convince her to sleep with him in it and that required compelling evidence. When he didn't find anything, he almost began to dance with happiness. The living room with fireplace and the kitchenette was the only place that could be inhabited.

He went back to the living room. Ziva was still in the bathroom. _What can take her so long? Women… _he thought to himself while he pulled out little stool from the closet and placed it next to the hammock as the bedside table. He sat down on the floor at the fireplace and finally called McGee. McGee didn't answer so Tony left him a message to call him immediately when he got the message. He told him about the blow-out and that they had to spend the night in the house.

Then Tony stood up and went to the kitchenette to prepare some dinner. He found some fruit and vegetables, crackers and milk. He lighted another two candles and placed them to the kitchenette. He took out the plates, cut the food and arranged the food on the plate. He brought the plates to the coffee table at the fireplace. He began to worry about Ziva – she was in the bathroom for half an hour now. He stood up and went over to the bathroom door.

He knocked softly on it. "Ziva, are you OK?" Ziva's head shot up and her eyes filled with panic. She didn't find anything useful in the bathroom to wear on. There were two small towels – so small that they couldn't cover her body. She sat on the bathroom floor for 15 minutes now trying to come up with some idea but nothing seemed to be reasonable. She was determined to stay in the complete darkness of the bathroom rather than to parade in front of Tony and tolerate his lustful gaze that made her want him even more. She wouldn't be able to resist.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She replied uncertainly. Tony frowned – he didn't believe her. This wasn't the voice of someone who was doing fine. "Zi, what's wrong?" he asked worried. _Is she hurt? Maybe her ankle is a little bit sore._ "I can't come out." She finally answered after few seconds of silence. "What do you mean, you can't come out? The door is stuck, or what?" Tony's frown deepened and he wanted to open the door. "NO!" Ziva yelled and ran to the handle and tried to prevent Tony from entering.

"Ziva?" Now he sounded really worried. "What the hell is wrong?" She took few deep breaths. "It's just… Do you have any spare clothes with you?" she asked him nervously leaning against the door afraid that he might come in. "No, I put them away yesterday. Why?" Now she really panicked. "All of my clothes were covered with mud. Now they are soaking wet. I have nothing to wear." Tony closed his eyes and tried to shake off the vivid image of Ziva's naked body from his mind.

"So, you're naked?" he asked her while he began unbutton his shirt. "Half-naked," she corrected him with shaky voice, "my panties are OK." He chuckled and took off his shirt. He knocked again. "Come on, Ziva, open the door. I'll give you my shirt." The door opened on tiny crack and he pushed the shirt inside. "Thank you, Tony. That's really kind of you." Ziva replied very grateful for that. "Well, you can't stay in the bathroom all night." He reasoned as he took off his pants too. He folded them up and put them on the floor next to the door.

Then he removed his shoes and socks too and put them next to the stool which served as bedside table. Only with his boxers on, he leaned against one of the stanchions waiting for Ziva and preparing the right speech to convince her to sleep with him in the hammock. Meanwhile Ziva buttoned up the shirt and she was grateful for the length. The shirt ended up just below her panties so only her legs were visible. Still she wasn't sure how could she survive the night with her legs exposed, only in panties and shirt without bra while Tony wore only his pants and his chest would be bare.

She carefully opened the door and went out with her eyes focused on the floor. When she lifted her eyes up she blushed at the view that came her way. She noticed the lit fireplace and the tons of candles placed on the strategic spots of the living room to provide enough light. She found it unbelievably romantic and wanted to say something but then she caught a glimpse of Tony who was leaning against the stanchion and watched her closely.

She almost stumbled when she saw him just in his boxers leaning casually with his arms crossed, one leg propped up against the stanchion as he watched her closely and inspected her like some object in the museum. She drank into the sight in front of her – her eyes followed his toned legs, stopped for a while on his boxers, then continued across his belly to his chest and his muscular arms and ended up in his face where she locked her eyes with his. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he had that goofy grin she secretly loved so much. She couldn't help but smile.

Tony watched her closely as she exited the bathroom and the sight was almost unbearable. He had never thought that woman could look so sexy in his shirt until he saw Ziva. She looked like beautiful miracle in this living room with her hair down that cascaded across her shoulders and framed perfectly her face. She left two buttons of the shirt unbuttoned and he was sentenced to think all night about her breasts that were underneath the material. Her long legs shone in the light of the fire from the fireplace and lit candles. But what caught his attention were her eyes. The twinkle in her eyes was unmistakable – desire. Desire for him.

Ziva suddenly snapped out from her stupor as she realized that she ogled him and drooled over him like some horny teenager. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She cleared her throat trying to find back her voice but she failed several times as she opened her mouth but no words came out. Tony patiently waited and was pleased with himself that he caused her loss of words. "Why," she asked him hoarsely and cleared her throat again, "why are you in… in… _in this_?" She waved her hand in the direction of his crotch as she looked away from him.

Tony tried to suppress his laughter when he saw Ziva blush. She looked so cute; he didn't even know that he might get Ziva flustered. "Well, my first intention was to give you my pants so you could have them and cover yourself up but when I think about it now – it only helps your state of undress. You're half-naked; I'm half-naked and even more than you, so you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me." He winked at her cheekily.

Ziva widened her eyes in surprise and disbelief. _Feel uncomfortable around him? _She didn't even know if she might feel embarrassed that she was half-naked, or that he was half-naked or with the fact that they were both half-naked. "And probably soon to be naked." She added muttering to herself without any intention to say it aloud. Tony blinked not really sure if he overheard clearly. _Did she say naked? _He cleared his throat and went to sit down at the fireplace. "Do you want something for dinner?" he asked her as he offered her one of the plates he prepared.

Ziva regarded him for a moment and pondered whether to wear his pants or not. She decided for the latter knowing that it couldn't change Tony's state of undress which was one of her problems she had to deal with this night. She bit her lip and went to sit down across him at the coffee table next to the fireplace. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something hanging on the stanchions. She stopped in her tracks. "What is this?" she pointed with her finger on the hammock.

Tony grinned. His moment came. "This, my dear Ziva, is hammock. It's usually used for relaxing nap. Even Homer Simpson has one." Ziva rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I do know what the hammock is and what is used for, Tony. I mean what it is doing here?" she asked him as she sat down and eyed him with her best warning glare. Tony's grin widened. "Well, that's our bed for tonight." Ziva shot him incredulous look. "Our… our… _what?!_" _Does he really expect that I will sleep with him in the hammock?_

Tony smiled at her. "Our bed. There is nothing else to sleep in except of this hammock." Ziva's mind raced. She couldn't sleep with him in the hammock. Even if it was big enough for two people, the direct contact between them was inevitable. And she wasn't sure if she could handle Tony's body pressed against hers, when he would wear only his boxers and she would wear only her panties and his shirt. Especially with this romantic surroundings. "I'll sleep on the floor." She blurted out already knowing that she was fighting the losing battle.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Ziva. We are both adults. We already shared the bed so what difference hammock makes? Are you expecting that I'll let you sleep on the floor? And because I don't want to sleep on the floor either, we have to share the hammock." He tried to convince her and with crossed fingers behind his back silently praying that she wouldn't notice, he added the promise. "No funny business, I swear."

Ziva regarded him for a moment. His promise seemed to be sincere but she knew that she was the one who had to control herself. She sighed because she didn't know what to say. He was so sweet and kind to her and the only thing she could think of was how not to throw herself on him. "Tony, I…" she trailed off because she couldn't find the right words. Tony, thinking that she wanted to back away, tried to convince her once again. "Come on, Zee-vah. Be reasonable and reconcile with the fact that we both will sleep in that hammock."

Ziva sighed with resignation. "OK, fine. But no funny business, as you promised." She winked at him and tried to prepare herself on the night spending with body of certain special agent pressed alongside hers. Tony returned her wink and he couldn't wait to go to sleep – with Ziva in his embrace in the comfortable hammock. He knew that this night just began.

**_The End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

**So here it is... Please review and let me know what you think... ;) Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Half-naked Dinner

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to all of you who review, favorited, followed... I just can't express what it means to me, really thank you! Keep it coming! ****I'm sorry for not updating earlier but my country and my city is fighting with floods and I really wasn't in the mood to do something...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 3 – Half naked dinner**_

When Ziva finally sat down at the table comfortable enough and knowing that Tony couldn't see her panties or look behind the shirt to see her breasts she began to pay attention to the dinner. They ate in comfortable silence; only the sound of cracking fire could be heard. Both were lost in their own thoughts. They often locked their eyes together while they ate and even tried to eat their food in the seductive manner. The mood in the living room began to grow thicker.

Suddenly Ziva giggled. It was so untypical for Ziva that Tony just stared at her with confusion written all over his face. "What's so funny?" he asked her with unfeigned curiosity. She waved her hand around the living room. "It's just… I cannot remember when I have had such non-romantic dinner in such romantic setting." She chuckled and then quietly added with sadness in her voice. "I do not even remember when I have had romantic dinner."

Tony smiled at her and tried to cheer her up with assurance that he was no better than her on the love field. "Me too." Ziva raised her eyebrow. "You mean that you did not have a date in last few... weeks?" she didn't dare to say longer period. Tony just shrugged. "Months, to be exact." Ziva gaped at him with her mouth wide open. "Months? Why?" she asked worried about him that he might be ill. Anthony DiNozzo wasn't that type of man who couldn't find a woman to date; there had to be something wrong.

Tony looked at her with very intense stare and tried to find the right words. This wasn't the best time to tell her that he hadn't had a date in months because he wanted to show her that he wasn't womanizer anymore, that he was ready to settle down and start a relationship with woman of his dreams – with her. So he decided to give her a little hint. He locked his eyes with hers to be sure that he had her full attention and replied. "I think you know why."

Ziva blinked. Did he mean what she thought he mean? That he wanted to start a relationship with her? That he hadn't had a date in months because he wanted to show her how much he had grown up? She bit her lip in confusion not sure what she should say. Tony watched her face intently and saw the flick of understanding in her eyes. Maybe she read his hint right. But he wasn't ready for the confrontation of his feelings right now so he broke the silence that sat in between them. "And you? Why didn't you have a date in last few months?"

Ziva shrugged as she diverted her gaze from him into the flames of fire in the fireplace. Tony did the same. "I do not know. I had other things on my mind and I just did not have time for a date." Tony just nodded and another comfortable silence settled in the living room again. They both stared into the flames completely lost in their own thoughts, neither of them eating. Tony was again the one who broke the silence. "So why don't we have a romantic dinner together? We already have romantic setting and even if the food is not like the one in the restaurant I think that we are doing just fine."

Ziva looked into his pleading eyes and decided to go with the flow. What could go wrong? She nodded enthusiastically and unfolded her legs under her and spread them alongside the coffee table while she propped herself up with her right hand. He smiled at her and lay down leaning on his left elbow so he could admire her long legs. She reached on the plate for a cracker and suddenly paused. "What about the rule twelve?" she asked him with raised eyebrow in a question.

Tony chuckled. "Who's talking about dating? It's not our fault that we ended up in this romantic surrounding in the middle of the storm during the blackout. Everything is just coincidence. So go with it and let yourself enjoy it." She laughed. "You always find some excuse how to circumvent the rules, don't you?" He flashed his famous DiNozzo smile and winked at her. "Well, that's what I was born for."

They started eating. "You know, I'd always loved this." Tony remarked and waved his hand in the direction of the fire. "Staring into flames. It's quite calming." Ziva smiled. "Yeah, it is. And because it's romantic and we have romantic dinner, I can do this." She took piece of Camembert from the plate and leaned over to Tony. "Open." She ordered him to open his mouth and when Tony obeyed and opened it, she popped Camembert into his mouth.

Tony chewed the cheese and was mesmerized by her radiant smile. He picked up the strawberry and did the same to her. "Now, that's what I call romantic dinner. Feeding each other." He grinned at her wondering how far she wanted to go with it so he decided to let it upon her. Ziva felt suddenly playful and her eyes shone with mischief. She picked up the piece of apple and popped it into his mouth while she brushed her fingertips across his lips. Tony shivered as the jolt of electricity flashed through his body under her soft touch.

He mirrored her actions and watched as her eyes fluttered as she enjoyed the feel of his fingertips on her lips. Ziva smiled at him and picked up another piece of fruit, orange at this time, and began to graze his lips with it until he bit onto it. She still held the piece until he completely ate it and then he sucked on her finger. She gasped at the sensation when she felt the flick of his tongue on her fingertip. Her eyes widened when he released her finger with a pop and she immediately wanted to do the same to him.

There was no need for words. They enjoyed this romantic feeding of each other for another few minutes in absolute silence, their fingers touching lightly of one another lips, they communicated through their looks and the urge to kiss the other became more and more intensive. Tony just couldn't handle it anymore but he didn't want to force her to do something for she wasn't ready yet, so he came up with a trick. He picked up a pretzel stick as a poor substitution for spaghetti and leaned over closer to her. "Wanna share?" he wiggled his eyebrows on her.

She couldn't fight the smile that crept into her face. She knew exactly where this could lead to but the temptation was too overpowering. When he looked at her like that he was so irresistible and she just couldn't deny him anything. So she leaned over too and opened her mouth waiting for him to do the same. They began carefully eat the stick and when they met in the middle their lips brushed but neither of them didn't take the last step to kiss the other.

They ate three sticks in the row like that until Tony cupped her jaw. Ziva's lips parted and awaited the inevitable kiss but he only brushed his thumb over her lips to wipe away the crumbs. She sighed disappointed and annoyed by his teasing. She sensed that he wanted her to do the first step. He was giving her the chance to back out until it was too late. But she had enough – she wanted to kiss him so badly and he didn't make it any easy for her.

So she picked up another pretzel stick determined to give in and finally kiss him. When they lips were only inches apart she parted her lips prepared to claim his mouth and hang her hands around his neck to hold him in the place. Tony knew that this was it. She was going to kiss him so when she closed her eyes, he closed his. She tentatively brushed her lips across his but when she wanted to stop teasing him, his phone rang. Tony groaned and immediately pulled away while Ziva shook off her disappointment and began to curse herself for what she was about to do.

What the hell is wrong with her? _Did I just want to kiss Tony?_ She looked at him utterly confused with her own actions. She needed space; she needed distance so she got up and went over to the kitchenette to find something else to drink than the milk. Tony answered the phone as he watched Ziva go away while admiring her long legs and the way she looked in his shirt. "Hey, McGee. What's up?" he greeted Tim trying to sound casually and not too much annoyed that Tim interrupted them.

"_I've got your message. Sorry for not calling earlier. Where are you?"_ Tim answered. Tony sighed. "Well, we've got a blow-out and in that horrible storm we couldn't stay in the car so we are in the nearby house right now. But we've got lost so I have no idea where are we. What about the blackout?" Tim chuckled. _"Horrible. Nothing's working. They said that they will fix it until morning. You have to stay there. We can locate you then and find you. You OK with that?"_

Tony tried to sound a little bit annoyed but inside he did a winning dance – whole night with Ziva _alone_. "Well, what other chance we have? We have something to sleep on here so we'll wait for you and Gibbs until morning." He replied. _"OK, see you in the morning. And say hi to Ziva from me." _"Will do, bye McGee." Tony disconnected the call.

Meanwhile Ziva found in the kitchenette two cans of Coca Cola. She wasn't fond of it but still better than the milk. She opened her can and sipped the beverage as she listened to the conversation of Tony and McGee. When he ended the call, she looked at him questioningly and slowly sashayed to him. "So what did he say?" she asked him. Tony sighed and stared at the phone. "Um, because we don't know where we are and because they can't locate us due to the blackout, we have to stay here until morning."

Ziva just nodded. So it was decided – she had to sleep with Tony in that hammock. She played nervously with the other can. "Oh, and Tim says hi." Tony looked at her and smiled gratefully when she offered him the can. Ziva nodded her thanks for the message from Tim and suddenly yelped in surprise when Tony opened the can and the liquid in it sprayed out and wetted Tony. Tony held the can in reasonable distance from him – luckily only his chest was covered by Coca Cola.

"Well, thanks Ziva. You didn't have to shake with it." he whined while Ziva began to laugh. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Wait…" she turned still laughing and went to the bathroom to bring the towels she found earlier in the bathroom. Tony put the can on the coffee table grimacing. Ziva came back from the bathroom and soaked one of the towels with water. She went over and kneeled in front of him and handed him the wet towel. Tony tried to clean himself while Ziva took the second towel and began to dry him off.

However, her ministrations soon turned into caresses and Tony couldn't take his eyes off her. Ziva on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off his chest. She was surrounded by the scent of Coca Cola and something which could be described as Tony's scent. His skin was so soft… she didn't even registered that he was watching her very closely and the romantic mood was back on. He tucked her hair behind her ears and lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

Ziva swallowed hard after she met his gaze. He looked at her with such passion and desire that she shivered and her heart threatened to explode. The feeling she was experiencing scared her. She knew that she wanted him but this was something more and she was afraid of it. So she turned her head away from him and stood up. "Ziva…" Tony began to say confused with her behavior. She practically tried to seduce him just few minutes ago and now she was backing out.

"I think we should go to sleep." Ziva said quickly hinting that she wasn't ready for the conversation right now. "But it's too early!" Tony whined but motioned over to the hammock after Ziva sent him one of her death glares. He waved with his hand. "Ladies first." Ziva thought about it for a while not sure if she wanted to get in first. He might 'accidentally' hopped in and pinned her down with his body. So she shook her head and pointed her finger on the hammock. "You will go first."

Tony shrugged. "OK, fine." and settled down to the hammock. It was unbelievably comfortable and big enough for the two of them. Ziva hesitated for a second and then got in too. She was very careful because she didn't want to get into another compromising situation. When she finally settled down she had to admit that it was quite comfortable. She looked at Tony and wished him goodnight. Then she turned on her left side with her back to him.

Tony followed her and tried to embrace her but she growled and pushed his hands away. "Turn on your side, Tony." Tony rolled his eyes. _What the hell was her problem?_ "But Ziva, hammocks are designed for cuddling. We have to-" but she cut him off. "NO. We do not have to. Turn on your side and we can sleep like that." He sighed obviously annoyed. "Fine!" and turn on his right side with his back to her.

Ziva huffed and slowly drifted off sleep. Tony lay there not able to fall asleep. He really didn't understand her – in one moment she was seducing him and trying to kiss him – and seconds later she was glaring at him and trying to run away from it. _What if she doesn't feel the way I feel?_ Tony frowned. He was so sure that he read her right. And with these thoughts he drifted off sleep too.

**_The End of Chapter 3_**

* * *

**Don't worry - this is not the end... ;) I promised you M rating and we are slowly getting towards that. Thanks for reading and please - review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Midnight Teasing

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all fantastic people for reviewing, following, reading... You're brighting my day everytime! So our favorite couple is in the hammock now so what happen next? Read to find out! And please - let me know what you think... ;)**

**Warning! This chapter is rated STRONG T, I repeat, STRONG T! I tried to stay on it so the change on the M rating could go smoothly. And another warning! The next chapter will be to find in M section because we will finally get to the M part! Yay! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 4 – Midnight Teasing**_

Ziva was awakened by the phone buzz. She slowly opened her eyes and wondered for a while where the hell was she. Then she remembered – broken car, mud, she just in panties, Tony in his boxers and their dinner. She was suddenly aware of the strong arms that embraced her. Tony's left hand found its way under her and he had his palm spread on her stomach beneath the shirt and his right hand was locked up on her waist.

She tried to pry his arms from around her but his grip tightened. "Stay here…" he mumbled sleepily. She sighed. "Tony… the phone… I need to get to the phone." She panted as she tried to reach over to the stool and grab her phone but he was somehow stronger than her and pulled her flush against his body. "Tony!" she hissed. "Okay…" he muttered, loosened his grip and yawned as he tried to wake himself up.

Ziva finally snatched the phone and sank back into the hammock. Tony embraced her once again and snuggled behind her comfortably. She rolled her eyes trying not to show how much it turned her on. She answered the phone. "Hi, Abby." Tony smiled when he heard Abby's voice on the other side of the line and a wonderful idea crept into his mind. _"Oh my god, Ziva, are you two OK? McGee told me that you had a blow-out." _Abby's muffled voice asked.

Ziva wanted to answer her but suddenly gasped when she felt Tony's hand on her stomach as he started to caress her while his right hand moved to her exposed thigh and began caress her there. "We-," she gulped, "we are fine, Abby." She said with shaky voice and turned her head back to look at Tony. He had that goofy grin plastered on his face and waited for her reaction. Ziva again saw that hint of arousal, desire, lust and passion in his eyes and she had to turn away from him because she knew that she wouldn't able to resist this face.

"We are in nearby house." Ziva returned to her conversation with Abby. Tony frowned and wondered what her reaction could mean. He pondered for a while still continuing in his caresses, whether to stop his ministrations or to go further with it. He decided for the latter and raised his right hand to brush her hair from her neck to give himself better access. Ziva listened to Abby but her mind was full of Tony's hands on her body. When she felt that he was removing her hair from her neck she closed her eyes and shifted in the hammock trying to get away from him but failed.

Tony smiled wickedly and finally took the final step in his plan. He began to suck on the pulse point on her neck. Even though she tried to stifle the moan and bit her lip, the moan escaped from her lips and she gripped the edge of the hammock helplessly. Her body shivered with sensations that Tony caused to her. Tony's grin widened and he brushed his fingers across the fabric of her panties and her right tan and she yanked involuntarily because it was one of her ticklish spots.

She barely paid attention to Abby's rambling as she was wriggling, gasping and occasionally moaning because she couldn't take it anymore. She unconsciously raised her hand and held Tony's head in place on her neck where he worked on her pulse point and that drove her completely insane but she couldn't get herself to stop him. Tony enjoyed this very much – he loved her struggle and consequent surrender to his ministrations because she was too weak to fight it.

Ziva silently prayed to make Abby end the call so she could finally stop this nonsense. _But very exciting nonsense. _The little voice in her head teased her. _"Ziva, are you OK? You sound a little breathless, you know."_ She heard Abby asked her. Ziva stiffened – Abby had to hear her gasps and moans – what was she going to tell her? She couldn't tell her that while she was talking to her, Tony was glued to her neck and driving her crazy with his mouth.

"I-I am fine, A-Abby. R-really." She stuttered hoarsely. She could feel Tony's lips turned into smile against her skin and could only guess how much he enjoyed teasing her like this. Abby suspected that something was going on but what she wasn't sure. _"Oh, I hope that's not because you killed Tony. You didn't kill him, did you?"_ Abby sounded worried – the thought of just two of them in closed space in the middle of the storm didn't sound safe for Tony. He could be annoying in these situations and Ziva wasn't one of the most patient people in the world.

Ziva couldn't help but smile as she unwittingly enjoyed Tony's caressing and kissing and she leaned into his touch. "Not yet." She answered Abby playfully with mischief in her voice. Tony tickled her again in the area of her crotch and she giggled a little. "It's j-just…," she stammered while she smacked Tony's hand to stop him from the tickling. "It's just, he iss asleep. I do not want to wake him up." She quickly blurted out and gripped the material of the hammock once again.

Abby's eyes widened. Did she just hear Ziva to giggle? Something was really going on, something good for both of her friends and she probably interrupted it. _"Oh, I actually didn't think of that. Sorry. I'd better be going. See you in the morning Ziva."_ She tried to end the call quickly sensing that she'd better leave them alone. "Yeah, see you in the morning. Bye, Abby." Ziva answered and closed the phone. She was suddenly very unsure of what will happen next.

She threw her phone over on the stool and finally became aware of the whole situation. He made her to gasp, moan and giggle while she was on the phone with Abby! She was going to kill him, that's for sure. She took few deep breaths because her mind was still foggy for that he didn't stop worshipping her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked him in a very dangerous low tone and it sounded almost like a growl.

Tony didn't show any intention to stop. He knew that she might be pissed off but also knew that she was enjoying this as he was. He only stopped sucking her neck for few seconds to reply her question. "What do you think?" he asked her cheekily knowing that she wouldn't stop him even if she wanted. She turned to shot him some death glare and told him to stop this nonsense but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She opened her mouth several times but no words came out.

Tony noticed the heat that crept into her face and was pleased with himself that he made her blushing. He smiled at her sweetly still continuing in his caresses. "You're blushing?" The panic flashed through her face. "NO! I am not blushing!" she turned away from him back to her previous position. Tony smiled and shook his head at her denial and glued his mouth back to her neck again. Ziva groaned and gripped the edge of the hammock.

She wasn't able to form any words for a few minutes and when she felt Tony's hands moved to the shirt as he began unbutton it, she finally started some action. She grabbed his hands and moved them back on her stomach and thigh. Then she finally managed to beseech him. "Can you stop, please?" Tony unglued from her neck just to look at her knowing that she was on the brink and replied her. "Give me one good reason."

"I can't think!" Ziva exclaimed immediately while Tony laughed at her desperation. "That plays for me, not for you." He informed her softly and attacked her neck with occasional nipping on her earlobe. Ziva shuddered and purred in pleasure not really knowing what to say. She tried to use her second argument but her voice betrayed her. She wanted to sound reasonable but instead of that, it sounded like just some common stating of the fact. "You will give me a hickey."

Tony stopped and looked at her. She was so darned cute when she tried to fight with him but did nothing explicit to stop him. He leaned in to her ear, blew few hot breaths and watched her shudder. He just loved the effect he had on her and the fact she couldn't mask it. "And that's not the only thing I'm going to do to you tonight." He whispered seductively into her ear and Ziva's eyes flew open wide in realization where this night headed.

She wondered feverishly how far she wanted to go with it while Tony began worshipping her body once again. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't get enough of her. He adored the way she fluttered her eyes in pleasure, how she gripped the material of the hammock trying to prevent herself from moaning and gasping but failed in it miserably, how her neck moved when she gulped to water her suddenly dry mouth, the way she moistened her lips, the vibrations he felt on his lips when she hummed in approval of what he was doing to her and the way her body wriggled in attempt to draw her body closer to his.

She was too lost in sensations and her own thoughts to notice that he began to unbutton the shirt again. When she finally noticed it was too late. He grazed the skin on the upper half of her body with his fingertips and she couldn't do anything about it. Ziva shivered and squeak when he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. "God," she breathed as she arched her back to him, "why are you doing this to me?" She was on the edge, she could lose it right here and now and she wouldn't be able to prevent it.

"Because it's fun." He replied proud of himself of what he was able to cause her and cheekily added. "Besides, I just can't resist you when you are all hot and bothered and that I'm the one who is doing this to you." Ziva's head snapped. _What? He talks to me like to some cheap chick who gives in easily! _She tried to gain some composure to disabuse him which wasn't true at all but she just couldn't let him talk to her like this.

"Put your mind out of that gutter, DiNozzo. I am not 'all hot and bothered' as you said and certainly not because of you." She retorted angrily but her traitorous body still reacted positively on his worshipping. Tony grinned widely when he felt her body responding despite the words she just let out. "I think that your body is protesting against what the delicate mouth of yours just said." He went even further when he began to strip her off from his shirt.

Ziva tried the last thing she could think of to stop him. She chuckled. "You know, you are the one who is aroused here." She turned a little to look at his crotch and immediately looked away to prevent herself from doing something stupid. Then she added challengingly. "You cannot tell if I am aroused or not." That caught Tony's attention. _Does she really think that I can't tell whether she is turned on or not?_

"Do you really think that I'm not able to tell if the woman is aroused or not?" he asked her with sudden curiosity. She looked at him and nodded in agreement. She didn't know why she was doing this – why she was teasing him and provoked him, when everything she wanted was to stop this nonsense, forget about it and never talk about it. _Or not?_ Tony saw the challenge in her eyes and decided to play along. He already had her, she couldn't run away from him and after this, she was going to give in, he was sure about that.

"OK, let me show you that I have some special powers." He winked at her and waited for her response. She turned over onto her back and gripped the shirt back to cover her breasts. "You can start." She waved her hand at him. He smiled sweetly at her. He had her exactly where he wanted her to be. "So, for first – you didn't do _anything_ to stop me. Your body overpowered you and you can do nothing about it. You are completely at my mercy."

She gulped but didn't say anything to it. He continued as he raised his hand and measured her pulse in her neck. "Your pulse testifies about the fact that your heart beats erratically – and you didn't do any physical activity in last few hours." He used his husky seductive voice. She on the other hand put on her stubborn face and tried to beat him with logical arguments. "That is because you make me feel uncomfortable and I have to prevent myself from killing you."

He pretended that he didn't hear anything and continued. He stroked her face. "Your face is red and that means you're blushing." She rolled her eyes. "That is because of the fire. It is rather hot in here. It makes my face to go red." He pouted cutely and went on. "You have darkened pupils in your beautiful eyes. The obvious sign of lust and desire." Ziva snarled. _He really did think that he could convince her like that?_ "Yeah, desire to kill." She said harshly.

But Tony ignored her and finished his examination. "And despite all of your words here; you were wriggling, gasping and moaning under my touch even when you had Abby on the line. And you cannot deny that." He leaned in finally wanted to kiss her because it was too much for him too. But Ziva didn't want to give up so she whispered against his lips. "That is all you've got? I thought that you have something better than some indistinct signals."

He pulled away from her and gazed at her unbelievingly. _Why she was teasing me like this?_ But if she wanted to play games so be it. He grinned at her. "Well, I have another trick that can reveal if you are aroused or not. I could be one hundred percent sure thanks to it, but I'm afraid you wouldn't allow me to do that." Ziva frowned – she was playing with fire, she was sure about that but her curiosity overcame her. She nodded at him in challenge. "Go ahead."

He chuckled – he already knew by now that she wouldn't turn down the challenge. "OK, close your eyes." She scowled – what was he going do to her that he wanted her to close her eyes? "But…" she tried to object but he put a finger against her lips. "Close your eyes." He asked her softly. She exhaled annoyed but did as he requested. Tony adjusted himself to get in better position. He grabbed her hands which were still gripping the shirt and put them above her head.

He opened the shirt fully and admired her breasts for a while. Then he raised his hands and slowly grazed his fingertips across her body – from her hair, to her face and further down to the swell of her breasts and stopped on her belly where he caressed her in small circles. Ziva leaned into his touch and let herself lost in the sensations so she didn't even notice the hand that slowly crept its way inside her panties which were practically soaking wet by now.

When she felt his fingers grazing inside her panties caressing her intimate parts, her eyes flew open wide. Tony was looking at her, waiting for her reaction but didn't move his hand away. He could feel how wet she was and how ready for him she was. "Tony," she gulped breathing heavily – there was no step back from it – "can you please withdraw your hand?" She waited desperately for his answer but already knew that he wouldn't do it.

Tony pretended to ponder it. He tilted his head on the left side and pouted like if he was in deep thoughts. "Hmm. No." he decided suddenly just playing with her. "I think that my hand likes the place where it is now." He smiled at her sweetly. She regarded him for a few seconds searching for some kind of guarantee that this wasn't just some one night stand for him. She moistened her lips and slowly nodded. "OK." And she lifted herself up, wrapped her hands around his neck and finally captured his mouth in sensual kiss.

**_The End of Chapter 4_**

* * *

**So what do you think? Please, leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot in the Hammock

**Reply to Guest review on Chapter 4:**

**OK, so I know that this story is a little bit OOC but this is how I feel this. I know that Tony is always considerate of what Ziva wants even if she treats him sometimes very badly ('thanks' to GG). And she didn't tell him exactly that she does not want it – in this story I write about how they are torn apart by their feelings because they want it too much but know that it is bad for their friendship - that's why she surrenders. But on your advice I put into a description a note about OOC. So, thanks for the constructive criticism ;) I still hope that you'll be enjoying this story and will read it until the end.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Again – thanks, thanks, thanks... I know that I'm teasing you and the part you waited for is finally here! This chapter is rather OOC but I wanted to incorporate some things so I had to write it like this. I'm trying to stay on the character – really I swear, but sometimes my fantasy is heading another direction and I just write what my mind produces. So there are parts which are in character but sometimes parts where they are OOC. I hope that you don't mind it and will stay with me throughout the story until its end. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**Warning! Chapter is rated M!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 5 – Hot in the Hammock**_

Ziva practically swallowed him and before he knew it, she stroked his tongue with her own. He began to use it too and battled with her for dominance and carefully pushed her back into the hammock with the weight of his body. Ziva didn't fight with him and let herself to enjoy it before one of them would try to back out. She intertwined her fingers through his hair and massaged the nape of his neck in attempt to bring him even closer. When she bent her legs, Tony came to a realization that he still had his hand inside her panties.

When he found her clit and touched it, Ziva's hips involuntarily yanked but she still continued in their furiously kissing. He bit on her bottom lip as he began to rub that bundle of nerves. Ziva screamed into his mouth and broke the kiss to take a breath. She tilted her head back while she gripped his arms for support. She wanted to scream in pleasure so much but she was afraid that she could be overheard by somebody.

Suddenly, she realized that they were in the house in the middle of nowhere, so there were no other people who could interrupt them or hear them for that matter. So when Tony pushed his finger into her, she opened her mouth prepared to scream her lungs out but he didn't give her a chance. He suppressed her scream with his mouth as he began to devour her. She dug her nails into his muscular arms and moaned into his mouth as he began to mirror his actions of his finger with his tongue.

When he pushed another finger into her while he swirled masterfully his thumb across her clit, she started to rock her hips hoping that it would help her to find the necessary release. He still didn't allow her to express her pleasure through loud moans and screams. Everytime she tried it, he pushed her even more into the hammock and kissed her deeply to prevent her from any vocal demonstration of delight.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream aloud so much but he didn't want her to and she just didn't understand why. She wanted to give him that satisfaction that he did his job, oh so right. She wanted to scream his name until the walls of the living room around them would shatter, until the whole universe (and that included Gibbs as well) would know that Anthony DiNozzo made her scream in absolute delight and that she had enjoyed it more than anything else in her whole life, until he and the other women in the world would understand that he is only hers and she never would let him go, because she would be his and he would be hers always and forever.

So she pushed him away from her harder than she intended. She opened her mouth finally free to let out all of her feelings that were suppressed by his wonderful and superb kisses. She needed to breathe, to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to produce one of her loudest screams ever. But Tony didn't feel the same way. He thought that she pushed him away because she wanted to stop this, because he overstepped the line she so hardly worked on so he stopped finger her.

Ziva groaned wondering why he stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the confusion written on Tony's face and she got annoyed. She really didn't have the time or the mood to ask him what was wrong. She wanted her release right now because she wasn't too far from her climax. He opened her mouth to ask her something but she cut him off with a headslap and shot him very harsh look. "Don't you dare to stop, DiNozzo!" she spluttered at him regretting that she couldn't reach her gun to make her threat more obvious.

He looked at her and the view was just stunning. Her hair spread around her head like lion's mane, her eyes with darkened pupils which were full of desire, lust and anger, her breasts moved up and down as she breathed heavily and she clamped her legs together to prevent him from pulling out his hand from her pussy. They looked at each other for quite a while – Tony wondering if she really wanted _him _or if she just wanted the desired release, Ziva trying to urge him to continue with rocking of her hips.

Then he smiled sweetly at her and began to move his fingers inside her with more ferocity than before. He practically stretched her up and down as he curled them inside her and hit the right spot. Ziva finally wanted to scream and moan aloud but he didn't let her again because he began kissing her. She was frustrated with it and pushed him away once more but more softly than before. He again looked at her confused but continued in his ministrations.

"I-" she began hoarsely and gulped several times because her mouth was completely dry while she gripped his shoulders for support. "I just need to breathe" She took another few deep breaths. "Need to moan, need to scream…" she whispered as she moaned and clung onto him helplessly. She was on the edge, just few another seconds and she would be there and he knew it. He wanted her to lose control and give in herself fully to him.

She groaned and shook her head from side to side as she repeated his name like some kind of incantation which began as a barely whisper and soon turned louder and louder until she cry out his name into the silence of the living room when he hit the sweet spot inside her and she shattered around him as her orgasm hit her fully. Her inner muscles convulsed around his fingers in powerful spasms.

When she was done and stopped to see stars even though her mind was still foggy, she opened her eyes and caught him as he stared at her with such adorable face that she grabbed his head and kiss him fiercely trying to show him how much he gave her right now. He was still kind of stunned because of that mighty scream she let out and which carried his name. He withdrew his hand from her panties and gripped her waist.

When they parted, they locked their eyes and looked at the other endlessly. He massaged her waist and her hips as he watched her adoringly not quite believing that he had her in his arms while Ziva caressed his hair and face and try to find the right words how to thank him. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "You do not even know how much I needed this." And she kissed him again trying to pour all her gratitude through the kiss. Tony, however, was confused again. He still wasn't sure if she really wanted _him_ or the release she apparently hadn't had in a very long time. _Why women have to be such confusing?_

He stopped kissing her and ran his finger across her lips. "You're welcome." He whispered and kissed her nose. Then he lifted off her and turned on his side. "Night, Zi." He said to her over his shoulder silently praying that she would let him go. He had to control himself and his own libido so hard but if she wanted only her release, he didn't want to sleep with her. His feelings for her were more than that and if he would sleep with her, it would be because she really wanted this not because she wanted to repay his favor.

Ziva lay there completely dumbfounded. _What was wrong with him? Did I say something wrong?_ She absolutely didn't understand his behavior. "Tony?" she tried softly hoping that he would respond. "Hm?" he asked her pretending to sound sleepily. She turned on his side too and spread her hand across his chest as she began caressed him. Tony silently groaned at the direct contact of her breasts against his back. "Tony, what is wrong?" she asked him more urgently. "I thought that we will finish what we have started?" She slipped her hand down on his belly in the direction of his crotch but Tony yanked her hands away from him.

"Look, Zi, I was more than happy to give you what you needed so much and what you didn't have so long. But I'm not looking for a simple payback." He replied with closed eyes which gave him more courage to tell her what he was thinking. Ziva regarded him for a moment and tried to understand what he was telling to her. "So, you are thinking that I allowed you to… to…," she tried to find the best words to describe it, "to _finger_ me because all I wanted was my release?" When he didn't reply she took it as a silent agreement.

She sighed and begged him softly. "Tony, look at me." He still didn't react and didn't show any intention to do so. Ziva grabbed his arm and forced him to lie on his back so she could see his face. "Tony." She begged once more trying not to slip her gaze to his crotch and that obvious bulge in his boxers, so she rather laid her head on top of his chest. "Do you really think that I am _that_ selfish?" she asked him. Tony peered at her and saw as she batted her eyelashes on him with a small smile on her lips.

He raised his hand, raked her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "No." he whispered quietly, angry with himself that he was behaving like an ass. But still… she didn't tell him that she wanted _him_ and only _him_. This all started as a game, he wanted to test her limits but know… it grew more serious and if they were going to do this – to dive in it together – he _had to_ know it, he _needed_ to hear it. Ziva smiled at him and tucked her hands under her chin as she spread them on his chest. "Good. Because I allowed you to do it because I wanted it. I wanted _you_. I still want you."

The grin that plastered on his face was priceless. "Do you know how beautiful it sounds? It's wonderful to know it." he stroked her cheek and gazed at her lovingly. She silently sighed in relief that she was able to disperse his doubts whichever he had about her. She lifted her hands and grazed his jaw with her forefingers. "Now that you know, I am feeling obliged to remind you that because of you, my dear very special agent DiNozzo, I am horny. So, the question is – what are you planning to do about that?" she asked him seductively and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

She didn't have to ask twice – in the moment when she stopped talking his lips was on hers as he kissed her passionately while his hands stripped her off from his shirt. He rolled her over carefully as he could, because of the shape of the hammock, so she was under him and began to discard her panties while he was still kissing her. When she was lying in front of him completely naked he couldn't help himself and drank into the sight. "You're beautiful." He told her with such sincerity that Ziva began to blush again.

"You are not… Ah." She began and immediately moaned when Tony took one of her breasts into his mouth. She arched her back to him and grabbed his head to hold him in the place while Tony's tongue flicked around her nipple. "so bad yourself." She finished the sentence while Tony inched his hand to her entrance once more. Shivers went through her body when he touched her clit again but she caught his hand to prevent him to do anything else. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes, so she palmed his face to be sure that she had his full attention.

"I really, really appreciate this Tony but I need you feel inside me, OK? We can do this next time." He couldn't help the smirk that crept into his face. _So there will be the next time…_ He lifted one of her hands on his face and kissed her palm. "As you wish, my princess." He kissed her deeply as he began to strip himself off his boxers while Ziva palmed his chest with one hand and the other hand massaged the nape of his neck. When he finally managed to free his pulsing erection, she slipped her hand down and stroked the length of his.

He moaned into her mouth and practically fell on her, because when he felt her fingers on his shaft, he wasn't able to support himself. He somehow managed to lift himself up and gazed at her while she still continued in her stroking. "You're evil, you know that?" he told her as she smiled wickedly at him. "Consider this as revenge. Do you even know what did you do to me? What did you make me to feel?" Tony groaned – he had to stop this or it would be end before they both knew it. He caught her hand and put it above her head. "OK, I get the picture. I will be more considerate next time, I promise."

She laughed heartily while he put the other hand above her head too and pinned them together. "I've always loved your laughter." He confessed to her while he was watching her dreamily as she laughed. She stopped and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "You are lucky. There are not a lot of people who could make me laugh like this." He grinned at her and bent down to kiss her passionately. She spread her legs to him and he shifted between them as he opened his palms and intertwined his fingers with hers to give himself the needed support.

He entered her with one swift move and let her to unglue from his mouth as she gasped and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked with her hips as she began to meet with his thrusts. Tony worshipped her breasts as best as he could while he moved in her carefully afraid that the hammock could burst. Ziva moaned and arched her back to him to give him better access. She was overwhelmed by emotions and the feeling of absolute bliss.

"Tony." She moaned completely breathless when he hit the right spot inside her. He shifted from her breasts to her neck where he trailed the soft kisses and sucked on her pulse point on the other side of her neck than before. "Hm?" he asked her too focused on his work. "Faster." She moaned loudly as she dug her nails into the skin of his hands and bent her head down to give him better access to her throat. He glanced at her for a moment. "I'd love to," he told her between his own gasps and moans, "but I think that the hammock wouldn't be able to stand it."

"But I'm too close." She whined impatiently and he couldn't do anything than chuckle about that. "I'm not far away from that too." She bit him on his shoulder and he groaned as he licked and sucked on her earlobe. Because he had his neck in front of her mouth now, she took an advantage of it and began sucking his pulse point to give him hickey, even it couldn't be big enough like that one he gave to her before. He then shifted to her mouth and kissed her deeply as she responded to him with the same enthusiasm as he did.

When he felt her began trembling, he released her lips and trailed soft kisses alongside her jaw. "Ziva." He whispered while she fought with her orgasm because she didn't want this to stop. "Tony." She responded in the same dark lust-filled tone as he. "Let it go. It would be my trigger." He told her knowing that she was fighting it. He didn't want this to stop either but he held his support on her hands above her head and he knew that she couldn't hold him up for too long.

He was able to manage few powerful thrusts into her hoping that she would let it. And she did as his name escaped her lips in complete satisfaction he gave to her. Her inner muscles cramped around his shaft and it triggered his own release as he spilled into her with her name on his lips. He practically collapsed onto her completely unable to move while Ziva tried to catch her breath. He finally released her hands and raked her hair memorizing her face. He had never seen her like that. She looked so contented, so happy...

Ziva's hands immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a sensual kiss. Tony shifted his body next to hers but his chest remained still in the direct contact with the upper half of her body. When they stopped kissing to suck in some oxygen into their lungs, they looked at each other lovingly. Tony cleared his throat and tried to find the best words how he could describe what he was feeling right now. "Well," he began, "that was..." and Ziva cut him off. "Earth-shattering? Out of this world? Beyond description?"

He laughed heartily. "I wanted to say amazing but I think that you expressed it aptly." She laughed with him feeling so free and unrestrained. She caressed his chest with her fingers. "_You _are amazing, Anthony DiNozzo." He smiled at her so happy that he could be honest and open with her like that and she was with him. "And you, my dear Ziva David, are an exquisite woman." She returned his smile with one of her own and yawned. "Tired?" he asked her savoring every second of her in his embrace.

Ziva nodded. She was suddenly completely exhausted. "OK, let's get some sleep." Tony told her while Ziva turned over on her side grabbing Tony's arm and wrapping it around her. Tony spooned her and tightened his arm around her as he tucked his nose into her hair. "Night, Tony." She wished him goodnight and closed her eyes. "Night, Zi." Mumbled sleepy Tony and they both drifted off sleep completely happy and satisfied like never in their lives.

_**The End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

**So it was worth to wait? :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning After

**Author's note:**

**So , I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter! I really believe that it was worth to wait for it. ;) For the next chapters - we are heading into the talking section but that doesn't mean that there won't be some hot stuff! Just wait for it, I promise that your wishes will be fulfilled... Oh, please review and thanks to all who already did - you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 6 – Morning After**_

Ziva slowly blinked into the morning light as she woke up. She couldn't remember when she felt so happy and satisfied in the morning. She didn't even feel the need to go jogging and clear her head. She noticed that her hand was wrapped around Tony's arm which was embracing her waist very tightly like if he was afraid that she might run away from him. The smile that formed on her face held the expression of complete contentment as she listened attentively to Tony's breathing.

His chest moved up and down and she felt herself falling asleep again to the sounds of his peaceful sleep. When she was half-sleep, she heard the sound of the approaching car. Her head snapped up immediately. She completely forgot that Gibbs and McGee were supposed to find them in the morning. She began to panic. They had to get dressed promptly. She tried to pry off Tony's arm but his grip tightened even more so she turned around to face him and slapped him softly on the cheek to wake him up.

He blinked surprised and caught her hands. "Hey, that's not the best way how to wake somebody up." He mumbled a little bit disoriented with what was happening. "Tony." Ziva hissed. "You have to wake up. I heard some car approaching the house." Tony groaned and settled back to the hammock still embracing her and not wanting to let her go. "So what?" he asked her completely oblivious to their situation. Ziva sighed but suddenly overheard voice that probably belonged to McGee.

"That's Gibbs and McGee!" she slapped him on the cheek once again harder this time so he could finally come to his senses. "Hmm." He hummed still fighting with the sleep. His head suddenly snatched. "Wait, what?" he asked her completely awakened this time as he began to get off the hammock not quite having success in it. She helped him out and got off by herself too. He immediately reached for his boxers and pants and quickly took them on. "DiNozzo? Ziver?" Gibbs voice called from the outside.

"Go to the bathroom!" Tony hissed on Ziva who tried desperately to find her panties but couldn't find them. "In here!" he called out on Gibbs and nudged Ziva quickly to the bathroom. He heard opening the door and spotted Ziva's panties. He grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket. "Hi." He smiled at McGee and Gibbs. These two took a look around themselves and noticed the candles and the now dead fireplace. Tony motioned to lift up his shirt and buttoned up it trying to look completely normal.

Ziva in the bathroom switched the lights on and grabbed her now dry clothes. She took them on hastily because she didn't want to leave Tony there for too long. She just prayed for that he found her panties. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and cursed silently when she saw the hickey that Tony gave to her. She arranged her hair as best as she could to cover it up.

Gibbs scanned the living room trying to find something that would indicate that something happened between his two agents. Unfortunately for them, everything in the room screamed by the evidence of it. The candles, the fireplace, the plates with food and the hammock... "Where's Ziver?" he asked Tony in a very dangerous but calm tone. Tony, who began to blow off the candles and cleaning up, looked at him. "Uh, she's in the bathroom. She's giving back the towels on which I slept on." He lied to him quickly not really wanting it but what could he do?

Gibbs just nodded. He absolutely didn't believe him but this wasn't the best time to make Tony or Ziva to confess. Actually, he could play with them and make them confess on their own – so he will let them stew in their own juice... Ziva chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom. "Hi, Gibbs. McGee." She nodded to the both of them and began clean up too. "Ziver." Gibbs nodded back as his phone rang and he went outside to answer it. McGee snapped out from his stupor and decided to help these two.

Ziva casted desperate looks to Tony trying to catch his attention and asked him inconspicuously whether he found her panties or not but Tony, on the other hand, tried to avoid any eye contact with Ziva, afraid that his gaze could reveal to McGee what happened between him and her. But McGee wasn't blind – at first he caught a glimpse of Tony's small hickey on his neck and then when Ziva reached out to untie the hammock from the stanchion, her hair fell down and revealed the large hickey she had on her neck.

Before they went out from the house, Tony scratched some note and secured it altogether with some money on the fridge with a magnet. Ziva looked at him questioningly. "Letter of thanks." He reminded her with a wink. She rolled her eyes and went out from the house. Gibbs was already replacing their blown-out tire. When he straightened up, he looked at them and gave them his orders. "McGee, you'll go with Tony and drop him off at his apartment so he can change his clothes. Ziver, with me."

Ziva didn't object even though she wanted talk to Tony and got on Gibbs' car. Gibbs got on too and started the engine. Ziva stared from the window for quite a while when Gibbs finally lost his patience. "You OK, Ziver?" She snapped her head to him completely lost in her own thoughts. "Hm?" she asked him distractedly. "You OK?" he repeated with raised eyebrow in a question. She smiled at him. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just my clothes are a bit uncomfortable. I fell straight to the mud yesterday and because I tried to wash them, they are a bit rough." Gibbs just nodded and returned his gaze back to the road.

She watched him for a while and then settled back staring from the window again, her mind racing. Did Tony find her panties? What will they do now? What even possessed her and him that they slept together? _Oh my god! I slept with Tony!_ The realization hit her suddenly. She needed talk to him and they had to sort it out. Immediately. Did she even want to be with Tony? Did she want to be his girlfriend? _Yes! _Her unconscious screamed at her. _No!_ Her common sense argued. What about the team? What about Gibbs? What about Rule 12?

_Screw the rules!_ Her unconscious reasoned. _You love him and don't even try to deny that! You love everything about him – his looks, his smell, his character, his gazes, his smiles... simply everything! So why don't you give it a chance?_ Ziva began smiling affectionately as her unconscious tried to persuade her to start a relationship with Tony. _And what about our friendship? I value our friendship more than anything else. _Her common sense tried to found something to avoid falling in love with her coworker.

_The cornerstone of every romantic and serious relationship is strong friendship. You have the basics, you even slept with him (and it was fantastic), so what else do you need?_ Her unconscious didn't want to give up. _But what if doesn't feel the same about me like I feel about him?_ Her common sense shot back. _Oh come on! He made it clear yesterday night that he wants something more. _Her unconscious reminded her. _OK, fine! I will try to find out how does he feel about me and then I will try to talk to him. Satisfied?! _Her common sense gave up. _Yes, I am._ Her unconscious replied happily.

Ziva smiled to herself like if she just won her inner eternal battle. Her problem was how she should start the conversation with Tony. To give him a hint that this was serious and she really wanted to make it work. To make him understand that her feelings were sincere and absolutely true. Maybe she could take him to the bar for some drinks? Or she could invite him to her apartment and locked them up so he couldn't escape? Or she could surprise him in his apartment where he would be in his home turf so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable?

* * *

Meanwhile in the other car, McGee was driving while Tony shifted nervously in his seat his mind completely preoccupied with thoughts about Ziva. He didn't know what to do, how to behave. He wasn't sure if she understood his signs that he wanted to start a relationship with her, that he loved her. McGee watched him for a while pondering how he should start the conversation to find out what happened between Tony and Ziva.

"So..." McGee began lengthily, "how was the sleeping on the floor?" he finished his question with a hint of smile. Tony shot him a weird look. "What? I didn't sleep..." then he suddenly stopped as he realized the _he was supposed to sleep on the floor. _"Um... Yeah, fine. My back hurts a little bit but it'll be OK." He stammered quickly. McGee grimaced because he caught the first part of his sentence. "Yeah, if you say so." He replied hoping that his provocative tone would make Tony to argue with him and unconsciously confess.

"What does mean that tone of your voice? You don't believe me?" Tony asked him taking the challenge. McGee chuckled. "Well, if you slept on the floor you had to sleep on something that was close to your neck. You have a pretty bad bruise there." Tony's eyes widened as he covered the place where his hickey was with a hand. "But if I believed my intuition I would say that you slept in the hammock and _that_ something close to your neck was Ziva's mouth. And your mouth was close to her neck too according that large bruise she has." McGee finished his observation.

Tony put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He was really in need to talk with someone and McGee was his only friend who could understand why he was feeling so confused and miserably. He drew a deep breath. "OK, fine! We kissed! What's so strange about it?" He blurted out more harshly than he intended. McGee looked over at him. "That looked more than just a kiss Tony. I saw the looks she sent to you." Tony wailed and raked his hair.

He rubbed his face for a few seconds. "We slept together." He finally confessed with shaky voice. McGee nodded not surprised at all. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked Tony realizing that he would have to do a moderator of this conversation. Tony's head shot up. "No! No, no, no, no! Of course it's not a bad thing. I'm glad that it happened." He began to convince McGee. "So what's the problem?" McGee pushed him further. "It's just..." Tony continued, "I don't know what we are now. Friends with benefits or whatever." He added with gritted teeth.

"You didn't talk about it?" McGee asked him. "Well... We didn't have a time. It was..." Tony began and then sighed. It was hard to explain without McGee knowing what happened that night. "It's hard to say if you don't know what happened yesterday." He said helplessly. McGee just shrugged. "Then tell me. But spare the details, please." He quickly added afraid that he might hear about something he really didn't want to know. Tony looked at him wondering if he was serious and then realized that if he wanted a help from McGee he would have to tell him what happened.

He puffed and began to tell McGee about yesterday's events. "Well, everything was normal until we got the blow-out. Then we went to the house and on our way here she tripped over something and fell on the ground straight to the mud. So when we got into the house she went to the bathroom immediately. Meanwhile I was trying to find something to sleep on but I found only the hammock. Then I found something to eat and left you a message to call me."

He took few breaths and continued. "She was a little too long in the bathroom so I knocked on the door asking if she was okay and then she told me that all of her clothes were drying up and only garment she had, was her panties. So as a gentleman, I took off my shirt and offered it to her. And because I didn't want her to feel embarrassed, I took off my pants too." He fell silent for few seconds so McGee stated. "So, you were both half-naked." Tony chuckled when he remembered the look on Ziva's face when she emerged from the bathroom and saw him just in his boxers.

"Yeah, pretty much. I think that it was one of the reasons why it happened. Together with that candles and fire and all that romantic surroundings..." Tony sighed. "She tried to seduce me." He looked over at McGee and tried to convince him about this by his gaze. McGee returned his look and asked. "How exactly?" Tony just shrugged like if it was the most obvious thing what she had done trying to seduce him. "She... she began to talk about how she hasn't been on a date for months. And because I am in the same situation, we agreed that we can consider that as a date. Then she began feed me."

"I went with the flow. We fed each other like a pair of lovers. Then when she finally understood that it had to be her who would do the first step and wanted to kiss me, you called." He looked at McGee accusingly. McGee nodded. "Ah, that's why you were so tense." Tony continued. "I tried to kiss her again but she backed off so we went to sleep. And because she didn't want direct contact between us, we lay back to back and fell asleep. When I woke up her phone was buzzing and when she answered it, it was Abby by the way; I knew that I had my chance. That was the time I gave her that hickey."

McGee frowned. "Wait, you did that to her while she was on the phone with Abby?" Tony chuckled at the memory. "Yeah." McGee's eyes widened in surprise and total disbelief. "Tony!" he exclaimed shocked. "What?" Tony asked him innocently. "It was a chance and that way she couldn't kill me." McGee shook his head at him but smiled. "Then before I knew it, we had sex. And because we were both exhausted, we went to sleep again. But this time in lovers embrace." Tony continued dreamily. "I was awakened by her for that she was slapping my face and trying to tell me that you and Gibbs were outside. So when I came to my senses I sent her to the bathroom. So there wasn't any time to talk." He finished.

McGee nodded thoughtfully. "So, your problem is to define your relationship now, isn't it?" Tony nodded. "Exactly." McGee thought for a few seconds. "Well, you can't do that without her. She also has to feel somehow about it." Tony turned to him. "And what are you proposing?" McGee shrugged. _He really has to be confused if I am the one who is giving him advises about women. _"I don't know. Invite her on a date. Take her to your apartment and just talk. Define your relationship together." He told him.

"Yeah." Tony said contemplatively as he stared from the window. McGee parked the car and stopped it. When Tony looked at him confused, he pointed out to Tony's apartment building. "You have to change your clothes. Do you have your car here or shall I be waiting for you?" Tony shook his head. "No, I have my care here. Thanks for the lift McGee and also for listening. It really helped." McGee smiled. "You're welcome. That is what friends do." Tony returned the smile and got off the car. "Well, see you at work Tim." And with that he headed off home. McGee started the car and made his way to the Navy Yard.

* * *

**I know kind of boring chapter, but it has to be if I want to get to some things which I have prepared in my mind already... Don't hate me for it... :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Skin Tight Jeans

******Author's note:**

******OK, so I don't even know what possessed me to write this chapter. Blame it on writer's block, few glasses of wine and too much listening to the song Teenage Dream from Katy Perry… :) I still hope that you'll like it and I promise you another chapter by the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 7 – Skin Tight Jeans**_

Ziva stood in her bedroom trying to decide what to wear. She knew that it has to sound ridiculous but she wanted to look _sexy_ for Tony. She needed to be sure that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her all day. She had to know that all his attention would belong to her. But she couldn't be too much conspicuous. For first – her looks could attract attention of other men and Tony could get jealous and even if it would be sweet, it wouldn't be appropriate. For second – Gibbs could suspect something if she would try to look too much pretty.

When she began rummage through her clothes, she noticed one jeans she hadn't worn in months. She once took them on to work and Tony wasn't able to not notice that it hugged her ass perfectly. He sent her to do this and that only just for that she had to stand up from her desk and parade in front of him, so he could enjoy that perfect view before his eyes. She had never worn them again for that she didn't want to tease him. But now they looked as a perfect choice. She put them on and chose one of her blouse with collar so she could cover up her hickey.

Then she wondered what to do with her hair. They were disheveled and she considered making a ponytail, but on the other hand she knew that Tony liked her hair down. Besides it was safer to let her hair down because of the hickey. So she tried to smarten up them, put on a little make-up and one of her favorite perfumes, and started out her way to the Navy Yard. She couldn't wait to see Tony's face when he will notice that she had those jeans on and the fact that she wore them for _him_.

When she arrived to the bullpen, she began swaying her hips but only thing she got was admiring looks from other agents around her because Tony wasn't there. She sat down at the desk with disappointed face but what could she do? She had to wait for him. "Hi, McGee." She greeted Tim while she was organizing the paperwork that awaited her on her desk. McGee smiled at her and returned her greeting. She really had to have feelings for Tony because he noticed that she was wearing _those _jeans.

Yeah, _those_ jeans. He remembered clearly when she had them last time. Not that he was the one who admired her curves, she was like his sister after all, but Tony talked about it for weeks. He sent her to do various things just to make her stand from the desk and walking around the bullpen. His only luck was that Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen most of the time or he would headslap him for it. From what McGee had to stand from constant Tony's rambling about Ziva's jeans and her ass to Tony's incessant complaining that she had never worn them again, the worst thing was that Tony even wrote a poem about it. It went like this:

_On one beautiful day,_

_Ziva David made her way,_

_To the work in skin tight jeans,_

_She is such a tease._

_My eyes bulged out,_

_when she came out,_

_from the elevator,_

_she is such a maneater._

_Those jeans should be damned,_

_Because my mind was completely blanked,_

_All I could think about was her ass,_

_As the day around me passed._

_From that day my life has never been the same,_

_Those jeans are the one to blame,_

_I just can't wait to see,_

_If she ever will wear them only and just for me._

It was completely stupid and childish but what anyone could await from the _Poem about the day that Ziva wore skin tight jeans_ as Tony called it? The good thing was that Ziva didn't know about the poem and neither Gibbs. Only McGee had that honor to read it – well, if he could call it an honor at all. Now, when he saw Ziva wearing those jeans, he knew that Tony didn't lie to him about them sleeping together. She had to be aware of the fuss that arose around her because of those jeans. So she had to wear them on purpose – that meant that she was wearing them for Tony.

Ziva was nervously clicking with her pen waiting for Tony while trying to focus on her work. The tip of the pen suddenly sprang up and fell on the floor. She had to stand up from her desk and bent down to lift it up. She was too engrossed with her own thoughts that she didn't hear the ding of the elevator that signed of Tony's presence. He stopped when he saw her bending down as she gave him a wonderful view on her ass in those jeans.

Tony recognized them immediately and was pleased because he didn't have any doubt that she wore them for him and that delighted him because his wish he reflected into the poem he wrote about the day she wore those skin tight jeans, was finally fulfilled. He tilted his head as he was enjoying the view and caught a glimpse of McGee. "Hi, Tim." He greeted him with a huge grin on his lips. Ziva immediately straightened up and spun around to face him.

When she saw him, she almost fainted. He looked even more handsome than ever before – and if it was caused by the recent events between them or if he really looked better, she didn't know and she didn't care. Right now, Anthony DiNozzo was standing in front of her with his adorable face and looked so ravishing that she had to fight the urge to kiss him, oh so badly. She licked her lips as they stared into each other eyes not wanting to stop their own personal eye-sex.

"Tony." She finally greeted him with a nod because she saw that Gibbs was coming. "Ziv." He returned her greeting still oblivious about Gibbs because Ziva in those jeans was far more interesting than anything else. "Are you two done staring?" A growl came behind him. Tony blinked few times and went to his desk. "Yes, boss." He replied while Ziva returned to her work without a word. Gibbs watched closely both of them and then decided just to ignore it. He could wait them to confess. He could wait...

Tony went to do his job wondering how he should start a conversation with Ziva and invite her to his apartment tonight so they could talk about what happened between them and define their relationship together. But his eyes didn't follow what his hands were doing because they were intently focused on Ziva. Soon, his mind was occupied with the thoughts of her ass in the jeans and memories on the last night. He had to mentally shake himself off few times because he started daydreaming and Gibbs was sending him strange looks.

Ziva tried to focus on her work but her gaze slipped to Tony now and then and she found completely hard to do anything. All she could think about was him – his body, his hands, his lips, his... _Get a grip on yourself, Ziva!_ She cursed herself for what he could do to her without even knowing it. She huffed deeply several times absolutely distracted. Gibbs had enough. "Something's bothering you, Ziver?" he asked her curiously. Ziva looked at him absent-minded. "No. Nothing... I just..." she tried to find something. "I just need to see Abby about something." She quickly stood up and went to the elevator not waiting for his permission.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow on her but said nothing. His eyes bored into Tony who tried to look as devoted agent completely engrossed in his work. Gibbs smirked, stood up and jogged upstairs to the Vance's office. Tony waited for few seconds when he finally got broken. "Did you see that?" he turned to McGee. "See what?" McGee replied without looking at him. "Those jeans!" Tony hissed. "Do you remember them? I wrote a poem about it." McGee sighed. "Yes, I remember them and I even remember that stupid poem." He confirmed.

Tony watched him and waited if he would continue. When McGee didn't say anything else, he lost his temper. "And?" he tried to urge him to continue. McGee groaned. "So what? What do you want me to tell you?" Tony shrugged. He wasn't sure what did he want to hear. "Do you..." he began and then suddenly exclaimed. "God, I don't know! Just say something! What do you think about it?" McGee stopped typing and turned on his chair so he could face Tony.

"Tony," he began carefully like if he was talking to five-year old boy who just broke the window, "there are two possible options why she's wearing those jeans. She could take them unintentionally and in that case it has nothing to do with you and the recent events between you two, or she could take them on purpose and in that case, she's wearing them for you." Tony was listening intently to him. "And which option is more probable?" he asked McGee hopefully.

McGee sighed. "I can't talk for her Tony. You have to ask her. But from my own opinion – she's wearing them on purpose." This statement caused Tony to smile broadly. So his expectations weren't bad at all. He just needed to get Ziva to his apartment so they could talk and define what last night meant for them. "Thanks, Tim. You're a great friend." Tony patted him on the shoulder. McGee smiled and returned to his work. "You're welcome, Tony." He added as Tony returned to his work too.

**_The End of Chapter 7_  
**

* * *

**I'm really sorry but I just needed to get Ziva go down to Abby... This is what happens when you caught a cold while everybody is outside enjoying the sunshine and 30 degrees of Celsius... ;) Thanks to all of you who read, follows, favorites… We've almost reached 100 follows - that means a lot to me! You rock! Thanks! And please, leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ziva Needs To Talk

**Author's note:**

**Really thank you guys! 102 followers is amazing number! We're slowly getting to the hot stuff again (yay!) - but before that I think that Ziva needs her own insight to know what to do next... So here it is. Thanks all for reading, following, reviewing, favoriting and enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 8 – Ziva needs to talk**_

Ziva took few deep breaths as she paced around the corridor which leads to Abby's lab. She needed to talk about what happened between her and Tony with someone and Abby was one of her best friends. But how she could start conversation like this? And how she was supposed to explain her behavior when Abby called her last night? Ziva bit her bottom lip in confusion. She wasn't one of the best when it came to the matters of the heart. Especially if it was about her heart.

Abby on the other hand stretched her ears because she heard that someone came down few minutes ago but didn't enter into her lab. She suspected it was Ziva because she didn't have any new break on the case so Gibbs or McGee were out of the question. She waited for another few minutes until she couldn't take it and stuck her head out on the corridor. She saw Ziva pacing and muttering to herself while chewing on her thumb.

"Ziva?" she called out on her softly. Ziva stopped in her tracks and gazed at Abby. "Um. Hi." She said shyly. Abby blinked – she really wasn't used to Ziva acting like this. "If you want something about the case then I have to disappoint you. My machines had been working for just few hours by now, so I don't have any results yet." Ziva shook her head vigorously. "That is not the reason why I came here." She told Abby and looked down on her shoes. Abby just nodded and extended her arm to her and when Ziva took it, she pulled her into the lab.

She positioned her in the center of the lab and waited for her to start speaking. However, Ziva was looking around herself, especially in the direction of the corridor like if she was afraid that someone could appear at any moment. Abby noticed her discomfort. "More privacy?" she asked her and Ziva nodded. Abby grabbed her hand again and shoved her further back into the lab where she seated her on the chair and gave her Bert, so she could feel safer and would be more open while holding the hippo in her hands.

Ziva smiled and clutched the hippo in her hands but not too tightly because she didn't want to hear the farting sounds right now. "Thanks, that's better." Abby nodded knowingly – she was used to that people came down here to talk about personal stuff from time to time and she already knew that they were more willing to talk if they had something comforting in their hands. Then she sat too and waited for Ziva to start. Ziva looked still a little bit absent-minded and didn't know where to start. So Abby took the initiative.

"So, I guess you are here because of what happened last night?" she asked carefully. Ziva nodded but still did say nothing. Abby sighed – Ziva was obviously blocked so she will have to force her to talk. "OK, if I'm getting it right – you spend the night with Tony in some house." Ziva nodded and finally spoke. "That is not the worst thing." Abby signalized to her with her hand to continue. Ziva looked at her hands and clutched Bert more tightly. "We were kind of half-naked." She muttered.

Abby smiled broadly. "Half-naked?" she asked her if she heard clearly. "Yes." Ziva replied. "My clothes were dirty – I fell into the mud. And he did not want to me feel uncomfortable because only my panties were OK. So he offered me his shirt but he also got undressed and was in his boxers." Abby's mouth fell wide open. "OK. And what happened next?" Ziva bent her head down. "We had a date. Sort of." She whispered. Abby nodded understandingly.

"Anything happened that you want to share?" she asked Ziva suggestively silently hoping that they were getting to the root of the trouble. Ziva finally found the courage to look at Abby. "We almost kissed." She said and blushed a little as she remembered the feel of Tony's fingertips on her lips. Abby squealed with excitement but suddenly stopped. "Wait. Almost?" _What the hell was wrong with them? Why they couldn't understand that they are perfect for each other? _Ziva nodded and explained. "McGee called and I backed away."

Abby frowned – that couldn't be all. She called her few hours after McGee called Tony and she was pretty sure that something happened after she ended the call with Ziva. Suddenly, she realized that there was one question she didn't ask yet and that could explain Ziva's giggles, moans and gasps during the call. "And what about sleeping arrangements?" she asked Ziva curiously. _Did they sleep on the floor in embrace? Did they sleep on the couch? Did they sleep in the bed together? Did they sleep together at all?_

Ziva's blush deepened even more as she tried to hide her smile. "We slept in the hammock." Abby opened her mouth again. _In the hammock? _"So..." Abby began slowly, "you were touching each other? Because hammocks have such shape." She waved her hand in the air. Ziva gulped and continued staring on the floor. "Yes." She replied, her voice above whisper. Abby clapped with her hands in joy. _Now, they are getting somewhere!_

"So, what exactly happened when I called you?" she urged Ziva so she could finally find out what exactly happened when she and Tony were lying in the hammock together. Ziva sighed. _How I am supposed to explain this?_ So instead of talking she decided to show. She stood up and folded down the collar of her blouse. "This." she pointed with her finger to the hickey on her neck, "This happened." Abby traced her fingers across the hickey. "Wow, it's huge!" she exclaimed surprised. Ziva flopped down back on the chair.

"And after I ended the call?" Abby continued in her questioning. Ziva fidgeted on the chair and squeezed Bert for a few times. "We, um..." she began nervously and scratched the nape of her neck. "We slept together." She finally mumbled incoherently. Abby's eyes widened and her mouth opened agape. "You did WHAT?" Ziva's blush reddened even more if it was possible. "We had sex." She affirmed more firmly than before and immediately smiled because she wasn't able to fight it.

Abby squealed, jumped from her chair and clapped her hands. Then she hugged Ziva tightly. "God, I'm so happy for you guys!" When she didn't feel Ziva share her happiness, she pulled away and looked at her. "Well, if you think that what happened is a good thing." She told Ziva warily. Ziva put her head between her hands and whined. "I don't know, Abby. I do not know how I feel about it. I'm so confused. I do not know what to tell him." Abby nodded understandingly and sat down back into her chair.

"So you didn't talk about it." she stated and regarded Ziva intently. Ziva shook her head. "No. And now I do not know how..." she trailed off as her mind filled with memories on the last night and confusion spread all over her body. Abby noticed that despite her discomfiture, Ziva smiled. "And how did you feel... you know... after THAT?" she asked her eagerly. Ziva's smile widened naturally and she began curl her hair with her finger. "Um... happy, contended..." she began and tried to find the best words how she could describe what she was feeling back then. "Relaxed, unrestrained and wild. Infatuated and loved." She finished with dreamy look on her face.

"So, only positive feelings, I see. And judging by the smile on your face, you really liked it." Abby winked at her playfully. Ziva opened her mouth to say something but Abby cut her off. "I don't want to know the details. At least for now." She winked at her again. "But I think you should talk to him. If you don't know how you feel about it, it's better to tell him and ask him how _he_ feels about it. And because I know Tony for a very long time, I'd guess that he's as confused as you." She reasoned.

Ziva looked at her curiously. "You think?" Abby huffed. "Of course! He really cares about you and your 'friendship'. I'm pretty sure that he has feelings for you for a long time but he's afraid of your rejection or screwing up your potential relationship and therefore – destroying your friendship. And don't give me this 'innocent look', Ziva, because the same goes for you!" Abby pointed a finger on her accusingly.

Ziva chewed on her thumb thoughtfully. "I know." She muttered guiltily. Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. Now you have to arrange some meeting with Tony and you two have to talk about it. And don't allow your libido to overpower you, OK?" she told her still excited that these two finally gave into their mutual attraction. Ziva took a deep breath and put aside Bert. She opened her hands to accept Abby's hug. Abby welcomed her embrace and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be OK, Ziva. Just calm down." Ziva smiled. "I know Abby, thanks for listening me. It means a lot." They pulled away as Ziva's phone beeped. She lifted it up and read the message that was from one very special agent because of whom she had her mind preoccupied by memories on the last night. Her eyes widened when she began to read it. I _have your panties and thx for wearing those jeans ;)_. She opened her mouth and smiled.

Abby watched her because she had pretty good idea who sent the message. Ziva was still looking at the message and decided to found Tony and make him to give her back her panties and during that invite him for a very important discussion about their future. "Thanks again, Abby. I have to go." She smiled at Abby who nodded understandingly. She then watched as Ziva went back to the corridor in the direction of the elevator and return back to her work.

**_The End of Chapter 8_**

* * *

**So, I hope that you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think... :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Invitation

**Author's note:**

**So, I'm very happy that you all liked the supportive side of Abby and the text from Tony. I'm writing as my fantasy wants me to, so it's wonderful that you think it's good! So here's a little prelude to the Talk with the big T between our favourite couple. It will come as Chapter 10 by the end of this week, but I'm not sure if it will be on Thursday or Friday because I'm busy with my graduation which I have on Thursday. Hope you like this chapter and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 9 – Invitation**_

Ziva peeked out her head out of the elevator and scanned the bullpen with her eyes trying to find Tony. The message he sent her had two effects on her – on the one hand she was angry with him that he dared to steal her panties and let her know about it in a such cheeky way – on the other hand she was relieved that her panties was found so she wouldn't have to be afraid that someone else could find them, and happy because Tony noticed those jeans and understood that she was wearing them for him.

But she didn't see Tony – he wasn't at his desk. She tiptoed across bullpen to the break room and looked around if she could find Tony there. No luck. She tried another direction – interrogation room, but no luck there either. _Maybe MTAC?_ She began walk into the direction of the MTAC and when she went by the corridor that leads to the restrooms, she caught a sound of someone singing in the men's restroom. She smiled and changed the direction immediately.

She listened to the singing for a while just to be sure that it was really Tony and then she rushed inside. Without even looking at him she checked stall by stall if they were alone or not. Tony moved over to wash his hands and watched Ziva intently in the reflection of the mirror. She looked like a wolf on the hunt. _But very attractive wolf... _He shook his head – he had to focus on the reason why he had sent her the message. He wanted to invite her over to his place tonight so they could discuss what happened between them, how they feel about it and where they relationship is heading.

Ziva finally finished her inspection and sighed in relief. They were in the restroom alone. She went over to the door and locked them up. Tony remained where he was curious what she wanted to do. She stood up right behind him and tried to burn a hole into his back. She really looked like she wanted to kill him. _Damn her ninja skills... _Tony cursed silently but tried to look perfectly calm and not too afraid of what she could do to him. Maybe his message was a little bit cheeky after all...

"Where are they?" she growled at him putting an emphasis on every word in the question. He smiled impudently and turned around to face her. He crossed his arms across his chest and flashed her innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about." He knew that he behaved like a child again but he couldn't stop himself. She looked so adorable when she was annoyed and he just couldn't slip the chance to tease her a little.

She sent him a death glare, an umpteenth in few hours already – that had to be record. "Don't give me this innocent look, DiNozzo. You know exactly, what I am talking about." She spit out at him angrily. He tilted his head still with that goofy expression on his face. "If you tell me exactly what do you want from me, I'll maybe answer your question." She looked at him intensively trying to indicate with her gaze that he knew what she wanted from him. However, either he pretended to be uncomprehending or he really didn't know it.

When he didn't say anything and she ran out of patience, she groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. _Why he has to be such childish and annoying and immature... and handsome, attractive, alluring... _Ziva shook her head to clear out her mind from these kinds of thoughts. "Give them back to me." She ordered him dangerously. Tony raised his hands up in defense still pretending to be completely stupid. "Sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about."

He straightened up to pass by her but she grabbed his hand and shoved him against the opposite wall with his face pressed onto it. She secured his head on the place with her right hand on his neck and twisted his hands behind his back with her left hand. She flushed her body against his and wasn't surprised at all when the butterflies in her belly began flying. Memories on the last night were just too vivid to simply forget what they experienced together few hours ago.

She smiled devilishly, leaned in closer to his ear and licked it in the same way she did years ago when they had to attend that stupid seminar about sexual harassment. But this time it had totally different effect on Tony. Instead of jumping off swiftly from his chair, he shivered under her touch and gasped in pleasure. "So, you really have no idea about what I am talking about?" asked him Ziva sweetly but still threateningly.

Tony chuckled nervously. She was a little bit more brutal than he expected but he came to the realization that rough Ziva wasn't bad at all. _However, it would be more wonderful if she could be rough like this with him in his bed... or in her bed... or wherever they could have an incredible sex like that one last night..._ He decided to titillate her even more by continuing to pretend his unknowing. Maybe it will have the desired effect and she could throw herself at him here in the men's restroom and fulfill one his fantasies he had about her.

"No, I really don't..." he began but immediately groaned painfully as Ziva twisted his hands more tightly and pushed his body against the wall more forcefully. She knew that he played dumb and it began irritate her. "Give them back to me, Tony." She ordered him again and more threateningly than before to convince him that if he doesn't do what she wants from him, she'll harm him very badly. Tony finally resigned sensing that she wasn't in the mood for playing games. "But I don't have them here." He finally confessed.

Ziva loosened up her grip on Tony's hands and dropped them by his sides. She also stopped pushing him against the wall and completely freed him as confusion settled in her mind. _What? If he doesn't have them here then why did he send the message? He wanted to allure me in here? What does he have in mind?_ The train of thoughts set in the motion as she tried to find out why he was doing what he was doing. Tony on the other hand shook with his hands trying to ease the pain caused by her grip.

When he realized that Ziva was completely lost in her own thoughts he decided to take advantage of it. He turned to her, grabbed her hands and shoved her against the wall and pinned them on the either sides of her head. Ziva just stared at him absolutely unable to move or to do something and prevent his assault. Tony blocked her legs so she couldn't kick him or worse. Then he flushed his body against hers and that finally caught Ziva's attention.

She looked around herself distractedly and settled her eyes on Tony's face. He smiled at her as he saw the flash of realization in her eyes – she understood that now he was in control. She looked at her pinned hands and back into his face and gulped as her eyes immediately diverted to his lips which she wanted to kiss so badly. She opened her mouth and licked her lips in anticipation and Tony couldn't do anything than just stared at her as her tongue grazed the bottom and the upper lip of hers.

Again mesmerized by her he leaned in closer to her ear and nipped on her earlobe and Ziva's breath hitched. "Come to my place tonight and I promise you that I will put your panties back on _personally_." He put the emphasis on the last word. Ziva closed her eyes as she felt his breath tickle her ear and part of her neck. It wasn't a request – it was something more, she could sense it. She understood what he had in mind – they had to talk and if they find acceptable solution for the both of them they could repeat the events of the last night.

Tony pulled away from her but not too much. He stared into her eyes and tried to find the understanding of his request. When he found it, he smiled and nudged her nose with his. Ziva closed her eyes again, parted her lips and tilted her head back giving him absolute permission to kiss her. He accepted the permission and leaned down. He stopped in front of her lips and inhaled her scent. He could feel her heart beating erratically – the same went for him. When she moaned because she couldn't take the waiting anymore, he captured her lips in sweet kiss.

He immediately became addicted to her lips and loosened up his grip on her hands. He opened his palms and intertwined his fingers with hers. He also freed her legs and she immediately hooked her right leg on his left hip. He released her right hand and propped up her leg around his waist as he began massage her thigh. She put her hand on his back and drew his body closer to hers. They both moaned at the contact of their bodies as their mouths moved in rhythmical harmony.

He released her left hand too and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He cupped her jaw to slow the kiss a little because it got heated more and more and even though he really wanted to have sex with her right here in the restroom, they had to talk about their relationship before that and he planned to do that tonight at his place. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers and watched as her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled sweetly at him.

Tony tucked her hair behind her ears and caressed her face. They looked endlessly into each other eyes and Tony put her leg back down on the floor. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you tonight." He gave her one last kiss, stepped away from her and unlocked the door. He turned around, winked at her and came out. Ziva breathed out and slid down along the wall. She put her head into her hands and tried to calm her breathing. _God, how one kiss from this man could make her so horny?_

After few minutes she pulled herself together and stood up. She needed to get out from the men's restroom because somebody could enter at any moment. Her legs were little bit wobbly but she made it to the door without a problem. She opened the door and stood up face to face with Gibbs. Her eyes widened in horror. "G-Gibbs!" she stammered uncertainly. Gibbs tilted his head and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen... she looked exactly the same like Tony whom he met on the corridor few seconds ago.

He didn't need to be federal agent to know what happened (or could happen) in the men's restroom. "Ziver?" he asked her with raised eyebrow. Ziva began quickly explaining what she was doing there. "I... I was looking for Tony but I could not find him so I searched here." _Actually, that wasn't a lie... I was really looking for him..._ Gibbs nodded and again let go the obvious signs about what was happening between the two of his agents. They had their own conscience – and he could wait for the time they would be full of remorse.

"I just met him. He went out from here." He told her and she nodded. "Oh, so I had to miss him. Thanks." She passed by him relieved that she slipped away so easy. Gibbs looked over his shoulder at her as she made her way back to her desk and shook his head in amusement. Ziva went to her desk and flashed smile to Tony. She was really looking forward to tonight, although it meant that she would have to control her libido. Which was really hard after what happened between them.

Tony returned her smile and continued working. However, his mind was preoccupied by the thoughts of what awaited him tonight. He really hoped that they will reach some compromise and find their way through this. He wanted to be with her but he didn't know if she wanted the same as he. He knew that he needed to be careful with her because she was emotional wreck but he wanted to heal her, to cherish her, to protect her so much... He just hoped that she will let him.

**_The End of Chapter 9_**

* * *

**So, did you like it? I hope so... :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Talk

******Author's note:**

******So, thank you all for the response on the previous chapter! I'm so happy that you loved it! Now, we finally reach The Talk. I'd like to say that the talk is laid out to the three chapters. I don't like the types of talks when everybody says everything in a minute. I think that the conversation needs the deep, so don't worry – both Ziva and Tony want to say something but it needs time and you'll see that in another two chapters. Thank you for your patience and ongoing support of this story!**

******Disclaimer:**

******I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 10 – The Talk**_

Tony paced back and forth around his apartment absolutely nervous because Ziva wasn't still there. He knew that he didn't specify the time when she should come but it was ten p.m. and she was nowhere to be seen. He began to fear that she won't come because she wanted to forget what happened between them and put things back where they were. But he knew that he couldn't go back – it was too much for him – he had every second on the night they spent together in the hammock burnt into his memory.

Her smooth skin which he caressed with his fingertips, her hair which were so soft when he ruffled them, her flushed face and lust-filled eyes which he had the chance to look into; her moans, gasps and noises she made when he tried to seduce her, her lips and how they moved against his mouth when she finally surrendered to his seduction attempts, her scream which carried his name when she climaxed – he just couldn't forget about it ever in his life. At least he didn't have to fantasize about what it would be like to have Ziva David in his arms completely satisfied after wonderful sex.

He loved her – he was sure about that now. Before what happened he thought that he was falling for her but now his heart screamed with love for her so intensively that he began to afraid of a heart attack. He had a lot of time to think about it during the afternoon and being in love with her was the only option he could think of. But he was pretty aware of the fact that he couldn't tell it to her just like that. He wasn't sure if she ever thought about the possibility that she could be in love with him.

He needed talk to her, know that she didn't want to forget it, know that she wanted move forward in their 'relationship' if he could call it like that, know that she felt as confused as he. But still she wasn't here, although he hoped that she will come. She has to. Because he didn't have any other plan how to solve the situation they were in. He flopped down on the couch and raked his hair in frustration. _Where the hell was she?_

* * *

Ziva stood in front of Tony's doors finally determined to knock on the door but in the last second she retreated. She knew it was late but she still hoped that he was waiting for her. It took her fifteen minutes to find the courage and get off the car to enter his building and take the elevator up to his floor. Now she was trying to bring herself to knock on his door so he could open the door for her and she could enter his apartment. During that another fifteen minutes passed.

She totally lost her composure because of her own feelings. On the one hand she wanted to go to his apartment and talk to him about what happened between them and on the other hand she was completely scared because she couldn't imagine what could happen in the case they wouldn't find any compromise about their 'relationship' if she could call it like that. But there was also a third side of all of this – her libido. Everytime she closed her eyes the memories of the last night appeared in front of her and she got turned on by it.

She couldn't ever forget his mouth on her neck as he sucked on her pulse point, his hands on her stomach and thigh caressing her there, the way he fingered her and completely satisfied her, the way he moved in her and supported himself on her hands, the way he embraced her after the amazing sex they had as they fell asleep together in each other arms and even his uncertainty about her wanting him was a little bit cute after all.

The way he treated her all evening and night caused growing of absolutely new feeling in her. Before the last night happened, she knew that there was an attraction and maybe a little bit of love but she didn't want to admit that it could be more than friendship because their friendship meant the world for her. But after the last night she wasn't sure about that anymore. She thought about it a lot during the afternoon and she realized that she was falling for him very, very hard.

But everytime she wanted to knock on his door she knew that she wanted to do it for wrong reasons. Her desire for him overpowered her and all she wanted was to throw herself at him and fuck him senseless. But she knew that they had to talk first so she always retreated from knocking on his door. _OK, you can do it Ziva. _She stood up against his door again. _You can do it. You can resist the temptation. You were able to resist it for years so why the difference now?_

She took few deep breaths and finally knocked. Tony who was sitting on the couch in that moment, snapped out his head. _Maybe it was her? Maybe she really came?_ He hopped up from the couch swiftly and immediately cursed himself for being so eager. He had to look that he wasn't waiting for her like some lonely puppy. "I'm coming!" he called in the direction of the door while he grabbed some book from his bookshelf and put it on the table opened, so it could look like he was reading.

He adjusted himself, stretched his muscles and went to the door. He waited for a second before he opened and his eyes lay upon Ziva. Ziva tried to hold herself back but in the moment she saw him, she knew that she lost it. Before he had any chance to say or do something, she took the step closer and hung her arms around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her tongue immediately demanded the entrance and he opened his mouth fully to her completely engrossed in the kiss.

He pulled her body closer to her and into his apartment as he tried to close the door behind her while she moaned into his mouth. His knees nearly gave away under the intensity of the kiss and hers buckled too so he shoved her forward and closed the door with her body. He immediately followed her and pinned her against the door while his hands gripped her waist and began to pull out her blouse from the jeans. She wandered with her hands across his body not sure where she should put them because she wanted to touch him everywhere she could reach.

Ziva hooked her right leg on his hip and he got the hint quickly. Without breaking the kiss wondering how his lungs could stand the kissing without even breaking for a moment, he stepped back a little from her and she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He, of course to be able to support her, crashed her immediately on the door again and they both groaned at the contact of her pelvis with his growing crotch. He broke the kiss and they finally sucked in some oxygen into their burning lungs.

Tony glued his mouth to her neck and tried to hold her up by gripping her thighs while she raked his hair and leaned her head back against the door with closed eyes as she moaned gratefully. "Tony..." she managed to say knowing that this was completely wrong – this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to talk not to try devour each other. Tony stopped sucking her neck and grazed her skin with his nose from the swell of her breasts up to her jaw.

"I know. The bedroom." He said hoarsely his mind fogged with lust and desire still trailing soft kisses from her jaw back down to her breasts while he used one of his hands to unbutton her blouse. When the blouse opened, he began to admire her breasts wrapped in the black bra like if he saw them for the first time. Ziva took advantage of this moment of his distraction and tried to tell him that this wasn't appropriate right now. "No... we have to stop."

But instead of doing that she tucked out his shirt and didn't care about undoing the buttons – she ripped it open without hesitation and let the buttons flying in all directions. Tony just stared at her as she attacked his chest with her mouth and despite all of the pleasure he was experiencing, he finally realized that what they were doing right now was wrong. So he put her back down on the ground and stepped away from her breathing heavily.

She looked at him surprised but knew that he understood, just as she, that they had to stop. He gripped the edge of his armchair trying to calm himself down. "Then why we aren't able to stop..." he whispered but Ziva heard him clearly. She took a step towards him wanting to assure him that everything's going to be OK. However, he took few steps back, raised his hands trying to prevent her from coming closer and practically yelled at her. "NO! Don't come any closer!"

Ziva looked at him confused and took another step towards him. "Tony..." she began but he quickly cut her off. "No, go on the other side of the room, please. I need some distance." He pointed out in the direction of the corner on the other side of the living room trying to get his libido under control. She did as he requested even if it broke her heart. But she was too hyped up so she fidgeted around his living room for a while until she ended up on the farthest end of the couch and buttoned up her blouse.

She began chew on her thumb and looked over at Tony who was sitting in the corner and had his head in his hands while he rubbed his face in complete desperation. She cursed herself for that she had to throw herself like that on him, that she wasn't able to control the passion he awakened in her. After few minutes she couldn't stand the silence. "Tony?" she asked him softly afraid of what was happening to him. He looked so miserable and all she wanted now was to hold him and console him. _Yeah, but in more than one way..._

"Just give me a minute." A reply came from him and she calmed a little bit. He still wanted her here, he still wanted to talk. "You know what the funny thing is?" she asked him not awaiting his reaction. "At least our bodies know what they want." That caught Tony's attention and he looked at her pensively. "So you don't know how do you feel about this whole thing?" he asked her carefully. She bit her lip and wondered whether to be sincere with him or not.

"Honestly, Tony? No, I do not know." She watched his face fell. He didn't know why he was so upset with this because all he wanted to say was 'Me neither'. But before he had any chance to react, Ziva continued. "But the good thing is that I know why I do not know how I feel about this." He shot her an incredulous look. "Sound like utopia." He stated casually and looked at the ceiling. She chuckled because he was right. "Can you at least come here to sit down with me, instead of sitting on the floor? I do not want to chase you around your apartment."

He turned his head over to look at her and wondered if he would be able to control himself if she would be so close to him. Then he stood up and sat down on the couch too – but as far as he could. "Thanks." Ziva said gratefully and took deep breath to prepare herself for what she wanted to tell him. "I really do know why I feel so confused about it. And I think that the same goes for you. At least Abby told me so." She played with her hands in her lap and occasionally looked over at Tony who was listening to her attentively and nodded understandingly ignoring the mention of Abby – at least for now.

"There has always been the attraction between us. But we also really care about each other because we have been through a lot of things together." Tony smiled at the memory when he laid his eyes upon her for the first time and let Ziva continue. "And now we are afraid of our feelings because we both felt something more last night." She looked at him for confirmation, so she could be sure that her estimation of his feelings wasn't wrong. When he nodded, she smiled satisfied and went on.

"We are scared of screwing this up, of destroying our friend-" Tony quickly cut her off because he really didn't want to hear that. "Don't say the F-word, please. We're not that anymore." She sighed, tucked her legs under her and turned around to face him. "Yes, you are right – we are not that anymore. We are more than that but we are scared of doing the next step – to call it a relationship." He mirrored her position because he was feeling better and he sensed that she really came to talk and not to just have sex with him.

"And it is natural that we feel like this – so confused and scared – because we are friends, we work together and we both are not good at the whole relationship stuff. Truth to be told, we are horrible at it." Tony chuckled at it because she was right – so right that it almost frightened him – he thought that he'll have to force her to talk and now she was sitting in front of him and telling him this. He looked at her again mesmerized by the way she ran her hands through her hair in nervousness.

He wanted lighten up the mood so she wouldn't look so miserably. He raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Hey, we almost got married." She smiled sweetly when she felt his fingers to touch her hair and closed her eyes to savor the moment but opened them and looked at him puzzled. "I mean – not together but separately." Tony quickly added trying to clarify that he pointed out the fact that he almost married Wendy and Ziva almost married C-I-Ray while their friends didn't get to this point at all. Besides Gibbs of course.

She waved her hand at him in understanding. "I know what you meant. But what I want to say is that even though neither of us is good at the whole relationship stuff, there is this chance and we should take it." She looked at him and gulped nervously because she was getting to the sensitive part. He smiled at her encouragingly and she sighed in relief and continued. "We know each other for years and maybe even better than our other love interests from the past. So we already know what the other needs and..." she trailed off as she became even more nervous because he still didn't say anything.

But he was still smiling at her obviously waiting for her to finish what she had in her heart, so she rather continued. "What I mean is that we should try it. I think that _us_ being in relationship is worth the shot. And I do not know what about you but I would never forgive myself for not at least trying it." She wasn't sure from where this speech came from but finally she was able to express what she was feeling. She just hoped that he felt likewise but she wasn't able to look him in the eye.

Tony was looking at her not quite believing her words. He felt like if all his dreams came true. _She is proposing serious relationship with me..._ _What one night in the hammock can change..._ He was grinning like an idiot and thought about what to tell her. He just couldn't express his joy. But there was still one issue that was bugging him for quite a while and he had to think about it, so he risked it and finally spoke. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked her almost shyly.

She looked at him with raised eyebrow – she was expecting a lot of reactions from him but this wasn't the one. "Yes?" she replied when she realized that he was waiting for her permission to ask his question. Tony bit his lip. "Did you really want to marry Ray?" She looked at him unbelievingly – this really wasn't a question she expected from him ever. _Why does he want to know that?_ She began chew on her thumb and wondered how to answer him. "Is it important?" she finally asked after few seconds of silence.

Tony watched her reaction on this question. He wanted to know not only because he was curious but also he didn't know how much she was committed to her relationship with C-I-Ray. "Yes, it is." He replied and waited. Ziva ran her hands through her hair for millionth time in just few minutes pondering what to tell him. Actually, she was asking this question to herself quite often, especially when she felt lonely. But if it was important for Tony, it also meant that it was important for their possible relationship and he had every right to know the truth.

"No. I guess not." She told him quietly and saw him smile broadly. "Life with the CIA agent? It does not sound workable." She continued more confident but another question from Tony caught her off guard. "And if you had married him, do you think that we would have ended like this?" he asked her carefully knowing that he had to shock her with such question but it was bugging him and he needed to know. "Are you asking me if we had slept together, even though I would have been married to Ray?" she asked him for confirmation.

"Yes," Tony nodded, "I'm asking if you had given into the attraction you were talking about." Ziva looked at him thoughtfully._ So he wants to know if I would be able to cheat on my husband?_ However, she already knew the answer. "Yes, I think that probably we would have ended like this." She replied with such sincerity that Tony was surprised by her confidence. He grinned at her and wanting lighten up the mood again, he nudged her playfully. "And how I would have come to it, huh?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Tony sat back and threw his hands in the air. "Hey, you would have been a married woman! I have some scruples, you know?" They laughed together. "You wouldn't have had a chance, trust me." She teased a little bit and he grinned at her because he knew that she was right. He leaned in wanting to kiss her but she was now the one who asked a question. "And if you had married Wendy, would we have ended like this? I mean if things had gone like they went."

He pulled back – now he was really caught off guard. Ziva met Wendy – once – and he did all he could to keep them apart. And she has never showed any interest in his relationship with Wendy but because he asked her a question which was rather personal, he knew that he will have to answer her too. He chuckled nervously and pouted in contemplation. "OK, for first – if I had married Wendy, I would have never joined NCIS thus we would have never met. For second – a few months after your arrival, I would have been a divorced man."

She looked at him unbelievingly. "You seem pretty sure about that." Tony just shrugged his shoulders. "She wouldn't have understood this. Do you remember our first undercover operation together?" She smiled at the memory of them being married assassins. "Sure." she replied, "How could I, my little hairy butt?" She poked him with her finger playfully. Tony chuckled at the nickname glad that she still remembered it.

"Well, that would have been the last drop, trust me. She wouldn't have understood what it is like to be an agent." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "But if I had married her and had joined NCIS and we had stayed married long enough, which I think that we hadn't, I think that we would have ended like this." He told her sincerely hoping that she really believed him because he meant it. "But you don't have to be worried about that – she is closed chapter for me." He assured her quickly sensing that she needed to hear some reassurance.

She smiled at him by her Mona Lisa smile and returned his objection. "And how _I_ would have come to it, huh? You would have been a married man! I have some scruples, you know?" she mimicked his voice trying to stay completely serious and hold back the laughter. He grimaced at her and stuck out his tongue but began to laugh with her. They both felt so free right now as the weight of their doubts finally disappeared.

Still laughing they inched closer to each other until they met in the middle of the couch with faces only millimeters apart. Ziva looked up at Tony and batted her eyelashes on him as he smiled lovingly at her. "So are we really going to do this?" Tony asked her seriously as he studied her face and his eyes slipped down on her lips so he moistened his own. She smiled at him sweetly and locked her eyes with his. "Yes. I think we are." She confirmed confidently. He leaned down to her and caught her lips between his own as they sealed the beginning of their relationship with a kiss.

_**The End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

**So, did you like it? I really hope so… ;) Let me know in a review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Beginning

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all for the ongoing support of this story - over 100 reviews! Wow - that's amazing! I'm very happy that you enjoyed the last chapter so much and now I'm giving you another - a little bit shorter than the previous one but I promise that the next chapter is two times longer. So here's the second part of the talk - enjoy! :) And happy holidays to everyone - especially to those who actually have the holidays and don't have to work! Unlike me...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 11 – The Beginning**_

The kiss was slow but passionate and it held the promise of completely new beginning for both of them. Tony nipped on her bottom lip and grazed her lips with his tongue seeking for entrance. After few seconds she let him in and their tongues began to battle for supremacy. But unlike their kiss which they experienced about half an hour ago, they were able to keep it on reasonable level. She had her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands wandered across her back. They parted because of needed oxygen.

"Wow." Tony said hoarsely absolutely dizzy by the intensity of the kiss and the meaning behind it.

"Yeah, wow." She confirmed in whisper, glad that she wasn't the only one who was feeling overwhelmed by all of this.

She licked her lips and tasted him – she realized that she will never get tired of kissing him. So she leaned over and attacked his mouth with new ferocity he awakened in her. Tony yelped in surprise but let her set the pace of the kiss.

She began clung onto him like if she was afraid that he could disappear in every minute. Without breaking the kiss she unfolded her legs and pushed him down to lay on the couch. He obeyed and wasn't surprised at all when she straddled his waist while he propped up his head against the armrest. His hand immediately ended up on her thighs as he began massaged them in those skin tight jeans. She put her hands on the either side of his head to give herself better support for kissing him.

Tony giggled a little because her hair was tickling him. He ended the kiss and breathed out.

"God! Do you know how much I dreamt about this?" He looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You have to tell me about what, because your fantasy is big mystery to me."

Tony chuckled and slipped his hands on her backside and squeezed. "_You._ You straddling me in _those_ jeans."

She giggled with amusement. "Well, I took them on because of you. I knew what effect they will have on you."

He looked at her innocently. "And how did you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow on him. "Tony, the last time I wore them, you did almost everything to make me parade in front of you so you could ogle me. Besides, I wanted to fulfill the wish you wrote about in the stupid poem of yours."

He pulled away surprised. "Wait a second. You read it?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I read it."

Tony blinked – he wrote it for fun, he has never wanted Ziva to read it. "I'll kill McGee for this. He showed it to you, didn't he?" He asked her defeated knowing that he couldn't deny he wrote the poem.

Ziva smiled wickedly. "No, McGee didn't show me anything. I found it when I was searching for stapler on your desk."

He shot her an astonished look. "You were rummaging in my desk?"

She stuck out her tongue on him. "Oh, come on! Like if you have never done that."

Tony put on his innocent face trying to look like a little angel. "No. I have never done such thing."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are such a liar. If I was Gibbs, I would headslap you." Suddenly, it hit her – Gibbs. What will they do about Gibbs? A horror spread on her face and Tony who began to laugh stopped, when he caught the change in her expression.

"Gibbs." She whispered and looked at Tony absolutely horrified as she sat up and put her hands on his chest.

"Gibbs! What we will tell him? What he will say? Oh my god!" She began to panic and wanted to stand up.

"Ziva..." Tony said but didn't have the chance to finish because she began rambled.

"He will kill us, he will fire us... but I do not want to lose my job!" She said absolutely terrified.

He caught her wrists preventing her from standing up and shook with her a little. "Ziva! Can you please calm down?"

She stopped muttering and looked at her restrained wrists, then back to his face. _This was wrong_, she tried convince herself, _Gibbs will never tolerate us being in a relationship while still working together._

"This was a mistake." She said after few seconds of silence.

Tony's face fell – she couldn't mean it seriously – they can do that, he was sure about that. It will be hard for them but Gibbs is rational man – he would be able to understand that they fell in love with each other without any intention to do so. They didn't do that on purpose – it just happened.

"Ziva." He tried to convince her to change her doubts.

However, she tried to wriggle out from his grip. "No, Tony. This was a mistake. I should go."

Tony released her wrists but immediately caught her waist. "No! No, no, no, no, no." He pulled her back onto him and hugged her tightly.

"No. I don't want to lose you. Not after I've just won your heart." Despite her concerns about what Gibbs will say about their relationship, she smiled at his words which were so full of sincerity that it made her heart skip few times.

But the doubts were still in her. "But Tony, what will Gib-, mmmm..." She moaned into his mouth as he sighed annoyingly, grabbed her head and finally found a way how to shut her up.

She fought against his kiss for a while but when she opened her mouth to say something, he thrust his tongue in and she couldn't do anything than give up. When she finally stopped be so tense, he slowed his attack and then released her lips. She was out of breath and she had to admit – it was wonderful way how to shut her up.

"Will you let me to say something?" he asked her glad that she stopped talking for a while. She nodded still breathless.

"Thank you. Look, I know that his reaction on all of this is essential, but we can convince him that we can do this. That we are able to make it work." He tried to persuade her.

"But Tony, he was mad at you when you slept with EJ. What do you think that he will tell after he finds out that we are together?" She shot back immediately putting an emphasis on 'EJ' to give him a hint that she didn't like at all that he was sleeping with her.

Tony smiled at the hint of jealousy in her voice. He knew that she didn't like EJ but he really didn't expect from her to be jealous. "From my own opinion I think that he already suspects something. And because he didn't tell anything, he is probably waiting for us to tell him. So I'll go to him and I'll try to make him understand."

She raised an eyebrow on him – he wanted to this alone? Without her? "No, Tony, I will go with you." Ziva told him resolutely not wanting from him to do this without her.

"I really appreciate this, Ziva. But that doesn't change that he will think it's all my fault. You're his surrogate daughter and he will question my intentions I have with you." He said seriously.

She chuckled at that but remained serious too. "Tony, we are supposed to be a couple. We have to this together."

When he opened his mouth prepared to object and trying to explain that he wanted to this alone because it was really his fault after all, she leaned in and used his own technique how to silence somebody.

Tony moaned but let her to shut him up. Actually, it was quite addicting. When she concluded that he reconciled with the fact that they will have to do this together, she ended the kiss.

He smiled at her. "Ok, fine. I've got an idea. We will set our own rules about our relationship and after week or two we will go to Gibbs and tell him about us. He will see that we are able to work together while we are... you know – together." He offered giving up on the talk with Gibbs alone.

She smiled at him sweetly and nuzzled his neck. "Finally. And I have suggestion for rule number one."

He looked her in the eye curiously. "And what it is?"

She nudged his nose with hers silently praying that he will understand what she was about to say. "Our job always comes first."

He searched her eyes for a moment and then the smile broke on his face. "You know, it's wonderful when you have someone who finally understands that."

She sighed in relief and kissed him lightly on the lips not really comprehending why she has such luck to have him.

"What we will tell McGee and Abby?" she asked him suddenly.

He pulled his head back. "Well, from what did you tell me few minutes ago, Abby already knows."

She bit her lip and grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I needed to talk with someone and Abby was the only one who could understand me."

He laughed knowing that he was the first one who told anybody about what happened between them. "Oh, don't worry. I told McGee on our way back to DC."

She opened her mouth agape and smacked his arm. "I could expect that you will not able to have your mouth shut. You always have to blab out everything."

Tony pretended to be hurt. "Hey! I needed to talk with someone too. You weren't the only one confused here! Besides, he thought that something happened. He asked me simple question and I answered it."

Her gaze softened – maybe she was overacting. "Ok, fine. I'm sorry." She apologized. He grinned at her and kissed her passionately.

When they parted, she smiled at him as she saw that his eyes shone with total happiness that he had her in his arms.

"And what about other rules?" She asked him hinting that it was his turn to suggest some rule.

He shrugged. "Well, I think that time will tell. But I have one rule on mind. It doesn't have specific number yet, but in my opinion it should be definitely part of our rules."

She bit her lip in curiosity. _Why he always has to be so mysterious? _"And what it is?" She repeated his question.

He nudged her nose. "You'll see." He said mischievously and lifted himself up into the sitting position while she was still straddling him.

He leaned in and caught her lips with his own while he shifted on the couch so he could put his legs back on the floor and leaned his back against the backrest. Ziva meanwhile wrapped her legs around his waist trying to bring him closer and also not to fall from him. Her arms found their way behind his neck and her fingers played with his hair on the nape of his neck.

Tony gathered all of his strength and stood up. His hands immediately ended up on her thighs holding her up as he took the first steps in the direction of his bedroom.

She broke the kiss and gazed at him lustfully. "Where are we going?" She asked him innocently knowing very well where he carried her and what will follow after they will arrive there.

He licked his lips in anticipation. "Where do you think?" He asked her in the moment he was passing by the door of his bedroom.

She giggled as he turned around and tried to close the door with his leg while still trying to support her. He then gave up on it because he wasn't very successful and turned back. Ziva took advantage of it and kicked the door shut behind them by herself.

_**The End of Chapter 11**_

* * *

**So did you like it? Thanks for reviews and please - let me know what you think... :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Will You Go Out With Me?

**Author's note:**

**Like I'm saying over and over and over again - thank you, thank you, thank you! You're making my day all the time! So here's another part of the talk and another M part ahead too. Well, the M part is first... :) Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites etc... **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 12 – Will You Go Out With Me?**_

Tony's strength was slowly fading. Not that Ziva was heavy but still – he was no Arnold Schwarzenegger. He tripped over something in his bedroom and fell forward with Ziva in his arms. They ended up on his bed with a very big thud. He immediately wanted to stand up so she wouldn't be smothered by the weight of his body but she hugged him tightly. She had to admit that she quite liked it – the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress.

"Sorry." He managed to say because his face ended up in the swell of her breasts.

She laughed and raised his chin with a finger. "It is OK. You do not have to be." And she leaned forward to kiss him.

Tony lifted himself up and Ziva crawled back further to the bed still kissing him so he was forced to crawl forward after her. When she reached the headboard she leaned against it half-sitting while he lay on the bed with his right hand on her waist and his left hand massaging her thigh.

Ziva reached for his head and palmed his face to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. It wasn't hard for her to strip him off from his shirt because it was still open, after she ripped it off when she came here and they got carried away a little. He, on the other hand, worked on the buttons of her blouse with trembling fingers so she helped him out. The black bra appeared in front of him once again this night.

He didn't hesitate to unhook it and discard it on the floor with other pieces of clothing, they lost so quickly. He attack one of her breasts with his mouth and began suck on it. Ziva moaned and arched her back as she grabbed his head and spread her legs on the bed. He stopped for that he wanted to take off his pants and got up on his knees, but she immediately followed him and began to do it by herself eagerly. He let her and reached for the zipper on her jeans. _Oh, how many times I fantasized about taking off those jeans from her here on my bed._

Ziva looked at him hungrily as he stood up from the bed and wriggled out from his pants. She wanted do the same with her jeans but he stopped her. "No, I want to do it by myself."

She grinned at him and obeyed. She lay back onto the bed and waited for him to join. Tony walked around the bed and crawled back between her legs. He grabbed her thighs and began slowly pull off the jeans from her. She groaned impatiently at the slowness but he wanted to take his time.

When he finally discarded the jeans, he began to peel off her panties. She watched him intently breathing heavily and waiting for what he will do. When he bent down his head between her legs, she knew what was about to come. Tony tasted the juices inside her pussy while she screamed and bucked her hips involuntarily. He put his hands around her waist to hold her in place as he worked on her orgasm with his tongue inside her.

Ziva dug her nails into the mattress and sheets beneath her because this was too much to bear. She had to admit that Tony really knew how to please a woman. Tony just smiled at her wriggling and still gripped her waist so he could focus on his work. When he was grazing slowly with his tongue especially sensitive part inside her, she screamed in pleasure and bent her legs as she arched her back shooting herself up into the sitting position in the process.

Tony stopped for a while just for shifting himself in better position while Ziva's hands grabbed his head to hold him in place and her fingers raked his hair. She bent her head backwards as she enjoyed the sensation which he caused to her. She was on the edge, just few thrusts of his tongue inside her and she was prepared to shatter into pieces. Tony could feel it and wanted her to surrender, to beg so he slowed the rhythm a little bit.

She groaned impatiently. She knew why he slowed down – he wanted her to beg. _That stupid, childish, immature jackass..._

"Faster." She finally moaned and heard him chuckle. She wanted to headslap him for that but when he complied with her request and quickened his tempo all of her thoughts of taking revenge disappeared.

After few thrusts of his skilful tongue she shattered around him as her orgasm hit her fully. Her eyes rolled back into her head while she was lying back on the bed too weak for holding herself up in the sitting position.

While she was enjoying her orgasm, Tony stood up and discarded his last garment – his boxers – to free his pulsing erection. He crawled back onto the bed and slipped into her without a warning. She opened her eyes which she closed few moments earlier in complete satisfaction. He gazed at her and saw her shining eyes with love and passion. He grinned at her as she licked her lips and reached for his head to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue.

When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he began carefully moved inside her. He shifted his mouth from her lips to her breasts and began worship them. Ziva moaned and arched her back to him obediently. Her hands played with his hair for a while; then she slipped them across his back until she ended up on his backside and squeezed it to urge him go faster. He obeyed and sped up his pace.

Her guttural moans became louder and more intensive as he was building the orgasm inside her again. She leaned forward and nipped his earlobe. His head snapped up as his mouth left her breasts and he looked at her curiously. She grabbed his head and shoved her tongue into his mouth and he couldn't do anything else than moan. He unglued from her mouth after few seconds and she began trail soft kisses across his jaw and neck.

Tony was on the brink and from how Ziva began move with her hips frantically trying to reach the release for both of them, he knew that she wasn't far away from her climax too. His name slipped from her lips before she began to scream as he triggered her orgasm and prolonged it by his own climax while he spilled inside her. When they both caught their breaths, they smiled at each other and slowly but passionately kissed.

He rolled off from her and lay on his back while the sweat dripped off from their sticky bodies. She snuggled onto his side and intertwined their legs as she put her hand over his heart. Tony reached out for the sheets and threw them across their bodies. They both filled their minds with the same thoughts. They both wanted to tell the other how much they loved each other but was afraid that it was too soon and then the other could freak out.

Tony kissed her temple and stroked her hair gently while she absently played with the hair on his chest. Tony was thinking about the best way how to invite her on a date – they didn't have proper date exactly and he wanted to do this right. He wanted to be with her until the end of his life and if he wanted to make it work, he needed to woo her like she deserved.

Ziva on the other hand was thinking about how to tell him that she is highly overprotective when she has a man. She needed to tell him that he is not able to date another woman while he is with her. Because she could kill him. She wasn't sure if he understands that or not. She saw him date another women and how he treated them. She knew that those three little words could change anything and he would understand that he is hers but she wasn't ready to verbalize that. At least not now.

She yawned a little and tried to stifle it, but he registered it. "Tired?" He asked her softly kissing her temple once again.

"Not at all." She replied and laid her head on his chest looking at him. She batted her eyelashes on him while he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him curiously. He chuckled – he was thinking about how to start a conversation and she did it for him.

He sighed and rubbed his face. _How to tell her what I want to tell her without insulting her or something? _"I was thinking about how we're doing everything backwards."

She furrowed her eyebrows. _He wasn't satisfied with how all of this have begun?_ "What do you mean?" She asked carefully but still a little bit hurt.

Tony noticed the pain in her voice. "That doesn't mean that I'm not happy with us." He quickly assured her. "It's just... We haven't had a proper date yet, and we have already slept together twice."

Ziva smiled at his perfectionism – she didn't think that he could be such meticulous – romantic date, bouquet of flowers, dinner at fancy restaurant, movie in the dark cinema so he could try to kiss her and after few dates wonderful sex in bed... She was never used to it. She was brought up to be a Mossad agent, not a porcelain doll. All of her men knew that so they didn't lavish her with gifts or sent her large number of flowers – and she didn't even expect it from them.

"Tony, you do not have to be so perfect. I do not expect from you anything." She told him softly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss because he guessed that her reaction would be like this. He didn't let her to pull away and instead he deepened the kiss. He rolled her over so she was under him and then broke the kiss.

"No, I have to." He told her determinedly while stroking her face. He really wanted to do this right, he _needed_ to do this right – he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but he shushed her with his finger on her lips.

"Ziva, will you..." His breath hitched and he had to gulp to swallow the lump in his throat. _God, this was hard!_ "Will you go out with me?"

She looked at him unbelievingly like if he was crazy and then she began to laugh. Tony was taken aback by her reaction and his face held a hurt expression. She saw his face fell but she couldn't bring herself to stop laughing.

When the laugh finally subdued, she looked at him still smiling and hoping that he will also understand how hilarious this situation is. "Seriously, Tony? I am lying here _naked_ in your bed with you also naked and you are asking me on a date?"

Tony tilted his head – ok, so it was quite weird. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it's important to me." He tried to make her understand.

Ziva palmed his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb while her other hand ruffled his hair. "You already have me. I am yours. You do not have to fight me out." She tried to assure him that she really didn't have any expectations.

He sighed. "Ziva..." He tried almost pleadingly.

"But if it is really important to you – then yes – I will go out with you." She finally gave up because seeing him to be so desperate almost broke her heart. And she really didn't want to hurt him.

He broke into huge smile and breathed out. "Thank you." He said quietly and kissed her passionately. Ziva giggled into the kiss happily.

When they parted, she gazed at him lovingly. "Sorry for laughing at you." She apologized sincerely. "I am just not used to it, to be treated like this."

He looked at her understandingly. "Maybe that is your problem." He stated seriously.

She blinked several times not sure if she heard him clearly. "What?" She asked impatiently while he waited for her to get angry – he expected such reaction but he had some things on his mind he wanted to share with her.

He turned on his side to face her and propped his head on his elbow. She shifted into the same position to face him. "OK, I'll explain it. But let me talk and don't interrupt unless I ask you a question, OK?"

She nodded understandingly curious what he will tell her. Tony took a deep breath. "Look, I know that your life isn't a fairytale." He began carefully because he really didn't want to insult her. That was the last thing he could think of.

Her gaze immediately softened – that was really sensitive subject for both of them.

"You were brought up to become an agent – a female agent who should be a woman but shouldn't be at the same time. You were supposed to be hard, merciless and unbending woman who should make use of her feminine qualities to make men tell her everything they knew." Tony said knowing that it might insult her but it was true.

Ziva bent her head down ashamed. She couldn't be angry with him – he was right after all. Not that she was proud of that; she just didn't allow herself to think about it too much.

"But I don't mind it. It's part of your past and it made you who you are." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "And I really l-" he began but bit his tongue immediately because he wanted say 'love'.

Ziva's head shot up and she looked at him awaiting the word 'love' but it didn't come.

Tony licked his lips and corrected himself. "Like who you are. I don't want to change you. You're perfect as you are."

Ziva smiled despite the fact that he didn't say the word she wanted to hear and say too but was too afraid of it. She knew the meaning behind these words and it meant the same.

Tony smiled at her, glad that she wasn't insulted by his words. However, there was more difficult part of this conversation before him so he sighed deeply and mentally prepared himself for the rest.

"But I want to change something about you." He said carefully because it was crucial point of this discussion. Ziva just stared at him and waited.

"You said that you aren't used to it, to be treated like a woman in... in love. So I suppose that none of your men wooed you."

She nodded – she really wasn't used to be wooed and she didn't expect it from her men.

He waited for her nod and continued. "But I want you to get used to it. I want to do it – to woo you, to cherish you like you deserve." He told her quietly as Ziva hanged on every word he said. She shivered at the tone of his voice – it was dark and deep but also the most sincere she has heard from him ever.

"Tony..." she said trying to object but he quickly cut her off.

"No. I thought about it a lot in the afternoon and I want to do this right. And to do this right, I want from you to expect from me the attention that a man pays a woman when they're together. This relationship is something I have wanted for years. I've almost lost you so many times and I just can't screw this up. I wouldn't be able to survive it. And I know that I'm asking for too much but..."

Ziva silenced him with a finger on his lips. These last sentences almost made her cry because he practically told her that he loved her. She blinked back the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"I think, I understand." She told him knowingly hinting that she realized that he told her how much he loved her and longed for her. "I will go with you on a date and I'm expecting some flowers at least."

The huge smile on his face that appeared there was priceless. She smiled too as he kissed her fiercely.

She broke the kiss and caressed his face. "But I have one condition."

He nudged her nose with his. "Anything." He whispered against her lips as he pulled away and waited for her to tell him.

"The date – we will go out _after _the current case is closed." She told him resolutely. He pouted but knew that he have to respect her wish and also – their rule number one.

"As you wish." He told her and kissed her once again.

He took her arms and as he was lying back down on his back, he positioned her on his chest. When the oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for listening to me." He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ears. She kissed him lightly on the lips as a response.

"And now – what were _you_ thinking about?" He asked her curiously because she seemed to be in her own world before he started talking few minutes ago.

She chuckled – she could expect such a question after she asked him the same. "It's nothing really. It's silly – let it be."

He pouted at her curious what she was thinking about and especially why she didn't want to tell him. "Ziva..." He whined feignedly trying to play hurt that she didn't want to share her secrets.

She giggled and gave up. "OK, I will tell you."

She inhaled the air to her lungs. "I was thinking about... uhm." She tried to find the words.

Tony grimaced at her and made some funny faces as she began to laugh. "Stop it!" She ordered him and smacked his arm.

He grinned and stuck out his tongue on her. "Sorry. Go on."

She glared at him but it was one of her amused glares. Then she turned serious and began explaining almost shyly. "When I have man, I'm highly overprotective of what is mine. And I want you to understand that."

He raised an eyebrow on her playfully. "So, I can't date other women?"

She sighed and looked him in the eye. "Yes." She breathed out firmly hoping that he really got it.

He began to laugh – she probably didn't think much of him. "But, Ziva, that's self-evident! I'm not planning dating other women." He said a little bit offended. OK, he wasn't the best person in the world when it came to monogamy but when he meant the relationship seriously – he was faithful – honestly.

Ziva sighed knowing that it might insult him but she saw few times how he treated women.

"I know, Tony, but you are... a..." She began and tried to find the best word how to describe it without insulting him even more.

"Womanizer?" he finished for her defeated because he knew that he worked on this reputation for years. But it was his defense – no woman could hurt him like that – the love was forbidden in these types of relationships and he was satisfied with it – until he fell in love with Ziva.

Ziva shook her head vehemently – that was exactly the word she wanted to avoid. "I didn't want to say like that. I think that flirtatious is better word to describe it." She finally found the word that wasn't so offensive.

Tony smiled and with pretended contemplation scratched his chin. "Hm. So, I'm forbid to flirt with other women." He stated with raised eyebrow.

Ziva's head snapped up quickly. "No! No, of course you can! It is part of who you are. I am really not able to imagine a world without flirtatious Tony. As you said to me – I don't want to change you either." She immediately wanted to assure him that she liked him for who he was and she didn't want to change it.

He squeezed her hand and waited for her to continue. "What I mean is that you might be 'less' flirtatious."

Tony pinched his nose. _Less flirtatious? What's that supposed to mean?_

"And that means?" He asked her carefully curious what she really wanted from him.

She took a deep breath. "Well, you can flirt with other women but you should be able to keep it within reasonable level. So, if I find woman's number in your hand, in your pocket, in your phone or wherever you could write down women's number, I will shoot you and I will shoot her too. Understood?" She told him caressing his chest with her fingertips and by the end of the sentence poking him.

He chuckled at her jealousy but he was more than happy with that. He had now the real proof of her wanting him. "By all means, princess." He replied as she smiled at him and kissed him with all passion she felt right now.

While she was kissing him, she decided that it was the best time to call it a night and head home. They have to be at work on time and they really didn't need to provoke Gibbs more than necessary. So when they parted, she kissed him lightly on the lips for the last time and pulled away from him.

She hung her legs over the edge of the bed and began to search with her eyes for her clothes. Tony looked at her confused and realized that she wanted to go home. He immediately stood up on his knees and crawled behind her. He embraced her across her naked breast as he bent down to kiss her neck and effectively prevent her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" He whispered against her neck as she bent her head back against his chest.

"Tony." She moaned enjoying his worshipping. "I should head home. We both need to be at work on time and it's quite late already."

He pouted at her disappointed. "But I want you to stay. I want you to be in my arms while we are sleeping, I want to wake up with you in the morning and I want you to be the first thing my eyes will see tomorrow." He told her pleadingly while tickling her neck with his hot breath and nipping on her earlobe.

She smiled up at him as she considered his offer. She recalled how she felt when she woke up in his arms last morning in the hammock. _It was quite magical..._

Tony, trying to persuade her to stay with him overnight, reached with his one hand on the bedside table for the alarm clock while his other hand still gripped her body. He showed her the alarm clock. "Look, I will set up the alarm clock on the six o'clock in the morning, so you will have enough time to get to your apartment, take a shower, change your clothes and be at the work on time."

When he did so, he put the alarm clock back on the bedside table. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face at his persuasiveness. She turned her head back to look at him properly. He watched her expectantly hoping that she will stay. The smile she gave him was priceless as she leaned in and caught his lips between hers. He smiled into the kiss and put his arms around her more tightly trying to pull her back into the center of the bed.

They broke the kiss for a moment. "I'm taking it as a yes." He told her before he claimed her mouth once again as she followed him back further onto the bed.

After the oxygen became a necessity and they sucked in some air into their lungs, she laid her head on his chest while his arms embraced her.

"Night, Ziv." He kissed her temple.

"Night, Tony." She answered satisfied and snuggled closer to his side as they both began to fall asleep happier than the night before.

**_The End of Chapter 12_**

* * *

**So, hope you liked it and let me know what you think... :) **


	13. Chapter 13 - Morning After, Pt 2

**Author's note:**

**So again thank you so much to everybody! Here's a little morning fluff rated M but nothing too much explicit... :) I wanted to thank you all for your ongoing support - it means a really lot to me! And a little note on the end - Congratulations Andy Murray!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 13 – Morning After, Pt. 2**_

Tony snapped out from his sleep when the alarm clock began to beep. He reached over to the bedside table to switch it off without opening his eyes. Then he flopped down back to the bed as he slowly stretched his body trying to wake himself up. He blinked few times and opened his eyes into the morning sun but immediately closed them while he groaned. He really didn't want to get up. He wanted to spend all day with Ziva in his bed stretching their muscles together.

Suddenly, he realized that Ziva wasn't there. He reached on the other side of his bed but she wasn't there. He sat up confused and searched the room with his eyes but couldn't see her anywhere. _Did she leave?_ He thought sadly. He wasn't lying when he told her that he wanted to wake up with her in his arms. The memory of her in his embrace that night in the hammock was still very vivid and he couldn't ever forget it. He gripped the sheets on the other side of the bed and thought about why she left.

"Looking for something, Tony?" Her voice asked him and pulled him back to the reality.

He immediately turned around and saw her. He slowly smiled glad that she didn't leave but was promptly mesmerized by her looks. She stood in the doorway of his bathroom and the steam behind her with the light from the bathroom added the real mysticism to the whole scene in front of him because she was wearing _just _a towel. He immediately licked his lips because she looked so gorgeous and enticingly that it turned him on.

"Hi there, beautiful. Actually, I was looking for you." He greeted her seductively as he wiggled his eyebrows on her.

She either ignored his innuendo or didn't register it. "Well, I woke up about half an hour ago and I decided to take a shower." She explained while she leaned against the doorway with one hand on her hip.

Tony bit his lip. _God, she looks so inviting... _"Hey, why didn't you wake me? I would have joined you." He pouted at her and winked at her in his typical DiNozzo way.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I tried, trust me. But you were sleeping like a little puppy." She peeled off from the doorframe and sashayed slowly to him.

"Do you even know how adorable you look when you are sleeping?" She stood up right in front him and bent down to kiss him on the nose.

He chuckled as he looked up at her and grabbed her towel wanting to take it off from her and showed her how much he wanted her right now.

However, she realized what he was doing and caught his hand. "Do not even think about it." She told him warningly but pleased that he tried something like that.

He pouted at her and gave her his best puppy's eyes. "Why not?" He whined while she chuckled and caressed his face.

"Do you remember our rule number one? We need to be at work on time, Tony. So there is no time for that." She patted his face and released his hand.

He let her go disappointed. "We've got an hour or so." He muttered under his breath.

Ziva smiled secretly to herself and went to find her clothes discarded on the floor. Tony watched her closely and decided to change tactics.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him suddenly wanting make it up to him somehow. She rejected him after all and they had enough time to have a breakfast together. Tony grinned – it sounded so domestic and he quite liked it but now he had some other naughty plans in his head.

He got up from his bed very quietly silently praying that she didn't notice. He sneaked up on her and waited for the best moment. Ziva meanwhile wondered why Tony didn't respond and tried to smoothen up her blouse.

"Tony! What do you want for breakfast?" She called out on him hoping that he didn't doze off again. She spun around ready to wake him up in very unpleasant way but immediately bumped into him.

She looked up at him surprised while he looked down at her grinning. "You." He replied to her question with a whisper as he took the blouse in her hand and threw it aside.

She just stared at him unable to move or to do something – his gaze completely rooted her to the floor. Then he leaned down and kissed her and she melted willingly into his embrace totally weakened. He then broke the kiss and without any warning lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Ziva was so taken by surprise that she didn't even registered that he lifted her from the floor. When she realized that he was carrying her back into the bed, she smacked his back few times.

"Tony! Put me down!" She yelled at him but giggled at the same time. But Tony pretended that he didn't hear her objections and threw her on the bed. To be sure that she wouldn't try to run away, he immediately crawled on the bed too and straddled her.

Because her legs were bent down over the edge of the bed thus she couldn't use them, she attacked him with her hands right away. However, he was prepared for her assault and successfully blocked her punches. They fought for another few minutes because everytime he already had her hands restrained, she somehow managed to slip away from his grip and attacked him again. When he finally succeeded, he pinned her hands above her head as they both breathed heavily because of their battle.

She gazed at him lustfully but knowing that they really didn't have a time for sex now. However, her curiosity and libido overpowered her so she stayed where she was. He felt her surrender and rewarded her with an open-mouthed kiss as he lifted himself up and she moved further on the bed. Tony then straddled her again still kissing her and already working on opening of her towel wrapped around her body.

She sighed into the kiss desperately because they _really didn't have time_ but she was too weak to stop it. When he unwrapped the towel around her, he shifted from her mouth trailing soft kisses down her throat to her breast. She moaned and arched her back to him. _God, he really knows how to do that..._

"Stop it!" She finally managed to say but it wasn't threatening at least.

He chuckled and gripped her hands more tightly as he looked at her flushed face. "Oh, come on. We both know that if you really didn't want that, I would be lying on the ground already, especially with your damn ninja skills."

He moved from atop her to have better access and position of what he wanted to do and took revenge for that she rejected him few minutes ago. He also released her hands and she immediately wanted to stand up.

"But you are not..." She began but stopped in her movement and in her sentence too when he pushed two fingers into her already wet pussy.

She moaned and the remaining strength she had, left her as she flopped back down on the bed gripping the sheets beneath her. Tony just smiled cheekily as he began to push the fingers inside and out while he watched her face.

"playing fair." She finally finished the sentence moaning and cursing herself for that she succumbed to him again.

He laughed as he flicked his tongue around her nipple and added another finger into her and continued in his leisurely rhythm he set for her, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

"Get used to it." He told her huskily as he claimed her mouth again to swallow any protest she could make.

She hung her arms around his neck to bring him closer as she bucked her hips into his hand to help him to reach her release. She screamed in pleasure and bit his bottom lip when he finally touched her clit and she almost lost it. He pulled away because she nearly bit through and he was afraid that he began to bleed. She looked at him and laughed but screamed again when he added the pressure on her clit as a punishment.

Ziva wriggled under him as contortionist arching her back to him while he worked on her breasts and on her orgasm. She was lying on the bed with her head bent back and opened mouth in the silent scream. When he hit the sweet spot inside her repeatedly, she began to change her moans into small screams because she was on the edge. After few thrusts of his fingers and swirls around her clit she shattered around his hand once again in two days.

Her mind clouded as she literally saw the stars from the intensity of her orgasm. But she was still sane enough to swear her revenge to him. He will pay for that, he can be one hundred percent sure about it. When she finally gather herself enough to open her eyes and see clearly, she gazed at him and saw him staring at her with a I-fall-madly-in-love-with-you face. The gaze of his was so intense that it overwhelmed her with the same amount of love for him like he felt for her.

She had to look away from him or she would tell him that she loves him right away and she still wasn't ready to do that.

"God, I hate you." She breathed out indicating that she is planning to take revenge on him for this.

Tony smiled as he raised his hand and stroked her face and hair. He took her chin and made her to look at him.

"Don't lie to yourself." He replied warmly because he saw the love in her eyes when she looked at him few seconds ago but understood why she didn't tell him because he felt the same way.

Her eyes widened because she realized that he comprehended that she loved him and gulped several times trying to find the right words but nothing sensible came into her mind. So instead of words she let her actions to speak for her. She smiled at him, poked him on the nose and lifted herself up to kiss him. He understood what she was trying to do and let her as he opened his mouth to her.

She began slowly crept her hand down across his chest with the only target in her mind – his boxers to take her revenge. But before she could reach to the waistband, he caught her hand and broke the kiss. She immediately raised her other hand but he caught it too and gripped them tightly with his left hand. She glared at him as he waved on her disapprovingly with his forefinger.

"Uh-uh. No, no, no, no, no." He warned her with big grin on his face.

"Do you remember our rule number one? We need to be at work on time, Ziva. So there is no time for that." He used her own excuse against her with amused voice.

She tried to yank out her hands from his grip but he suddenly let her go and lifted himself from her as he got up from the bed and reached for the bathrobe he had near his bed. He put it on as Ziva watched him frowning in total disbelief. _He really wanted to leave her here like that?_ She couldn't believe his self-restrain that he was able to resist the temptation to take her right here and now.

He began to sing because he knew that he caught her completely off guard. It was hard for him not to jump on her but she got what she deserved for her rejection. She was satisfied but still horny and he now refused to give her more. And besides – he knew that she will want to take revenge on him for that and he was looking forward to it more than to anything else.

When she finally realized that he had no intention to come back to the bed because he headed into the bathroom, she sat up and wrapped the towel again around her body.

"OK, fine. I get it." She told him haughtily trying to make him angry with the tone of her voice.

He smiled to himself and turned around to face her as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom mimicking her pose when she stepped out from the bathroom few minutes ago.

He had to grip the doorframe because when she tilted her head as she looked at him, he almost lost it. She looked so radiant and luscious – the temptress in her true form, especially when he knew what was under the towel.

"Can I have at least one last question?" She asked him sweetly as she leaned back propping herself up on her hands and crossed her legs.

Tony became sweating. The whole scene with crossed legs made him think about the famous Sharon Stone's scene from the movie Basic Instinct. He feverishly wondered if she did it on purpose or if she did it unintentionally. Suddenly, he realized that she waited for him to answer her. He tried to calm himself down to able to talk at least.

"Yes?" He squeaked and cleared his throat. "Yes?" He repeated more confidently this time.

She smiled wickedly and uncrossed her legs carefully and left them a little bit apart. Then she lifted her other leg and threw her over the other as she wiggled with her toe on him. Tony gulped as his knuckles were white from gripping the doorframe because now he didn't have any doubts that she did it on purpose as she was looking at him innocently like if she didn't have any idea of what could do it to him. But his self-restrain was greater than he thought because he still stood rooted to the doorframe.

"You promised me something yesterday." She told him a little bit nervous that her seduction attempt didn't have the desired effect but maybe he was stronger than she thought so she changed her tactics.

He relaxed a little but frowned at her because he couldn't think of anything he promised her yesterday. All he could think of was _her_ uncrossing her legs.

When he didn't say anything, Ziva realized that he absolutely forgot about it. "Where are my panties, Tony?" She reminded him that he claimed the possession of her panties that she lost in the house where they spent their first night together.

Tony finally recalled their conversation in the men's restroom as he snapped his fingers in reminiscence. "Oh, right!"

He wanted to take a step in her direction but stopped himself before he could do it. He was too afraid of her closeness; he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation that lied in front of him.

So instead of it, he pointed out to the bedside table. "The first drawer. They're washed out and dried out, just as you like."

Ziva sighed internally – this man was hard to seduce than anyone else. She knew that he wanted her – it was more than obvious – but why he didn't want to yield, she really didn't understand.

So she reached out to the drawer and pulled out her panties. She unfolded them, put them on her right forefinger and twirled with them in the air. "So?" She asked him curiously daring him to fulfill his promise.

He gulped several times and decided to play dumb. "So what?" He asked with a fake smile hoping that she will leave it.

Ziva chuckled – he was too predictable sometimes. "Tony, you promised me to put them back on me _personally_." She stopped twirling with the panties, extended her hand where she had them and waited for him.

Tony scratched his head nervously. "I did, didn't I?" He asked himself more than her _why the hell he did it_ because it was spoiling his plan.

She was supposed to be punished here, not him. He carefully took a step towards her while she waited having fun with his struggle to walk.

When he finally reached to her close enough, she uncrossed her legs again and passed him the panties lingering on his hand longer than necessary. He yanked his hand away from her because the heat that rushed through his body was too much and he really wanted to resist. He kneeled in front of her as she stretched out her legs to him so he could put the panties on.

He carefully put them on her calves caressing them in the process and she moaned appreciatively. He bit his lip but managed to resist. She watched him closely breathing heavily and hoping that he recognized that the moan was genuine and not faked. When he reached her knees, he looked up at her while she began ruffled his hair. He purred like a cat because her fingers in his hair sent shivers down his spine. He gulped again.

"Up." He whispered shakily trying to get a grip on himself.

She obeyed and stood up in front of him still ruffling his hair. He crouched down and grazed the panties alongside her thighs as he began to stand up with them and her hands shifted from his hair to his face, neck and across his muscular arms wrapped in the bathrobe as he straightened up. He pulled the panties on their place and released them with a snap. His hands found their way to her backside and squeezed.

They locked their eyes and looked at each other eyes endlessly. "You know, I have never thought that putting clothes _on_ could be so sensual." He confessed to her avoiding the inevitable explosion of the accumulated tension.

She just nodded as she dug her nails into his skin. He got the hint and leaned down to capture her mouth in frantic kiss full of uncontrollable passion.

She shoved her tongue into his mouth violently and he moaned as he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the alarm clock. It was five minutes after seven o'clock. All of their playing took the hour of their time. He pulled away quickly knowing that she will be pissed off if she won't be at work on time. She looked at him confused as he squeezed her backside again.

"I think you should go or you'll be late at work." And with that he quickly disappeared into the bathroom locking himself up inside so she couldn't follow him.

He leaned against the door trying to get himself under control. Ziva stood there absolutely dumbfounded. She needed to let out her anger.

"You will pay for that, DiNozzo!" She yelled at him through the closed door.

Tony just laughed – so his plan worked after all. "Can't wait!" He replied and went to take a long and very cold shower.

Ziva breathing heavily with anger looked at the clock and realized what time was it. "Shit!" She cursed and quickly put the remaining clothes on.

She was already late and she was in need of another shower. _Damn him!_ She quickly scratched the note with a message for him. _'I am already late – thanks to you. See you at work and please – behave normal! Ziva'_ She looked at it and smiled as she drew a heart next to her name. She then shook her head at her behavior and what a man could do with her and quickly left his apartment.

**_The End of Chapter 13_**

* * *

**Wow, this story is longer than I intended to be... :) But who cares, right? At least we have something to survive holidays until September... Let me know what you think in your review about this chapter. Thanks really much ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Four Days Later

**Author's note:**

**OK, first of all I want to say that I'm hugely disappointed with Cote's exit from the show. Actually, I feared that from the start of the Season 10, but it's Cote's decision and we have to respect it. At least, she will probably return as a recurring character to wrap her story up. We have to wait for what the producers and writers of the show will come up with. So thank you Cote for eight amazing years and I wish you good luck to the future!**

**All I want to say is that I hope they won't kill her off. It would be like Kate over and over again and we all know (at least TIVA fans) that Tony would be heartbroken. Ziva could show for few episodes in the future and in the case NCIS will end – she deserves to be in the very last episode of this fantastic show. I love Ziva character, with TIVA or without it and personally – I think it will be huge loss and it will lead to the subsequent end of the show unless they would come up with something so interesting that would be able to attract viewers. Not that I wish it, really, NCIS is one of my favorite shows ever – but it's how it works. For today's shows it's really hard to stay on top for so long and pass the milestone of 10 Seasons. And if they pass it, the quality goes down – unfortunately.**

**But we, as a TIVA fandom, have to be strong for them. Because I began writing fanfiction just last year, I'm not giving up writing about them because my head is full of scenarios that could happen between them and I want to share these stories with all of you. There are plenty of shows where favorite couples of will they/won't they didn't get together either for cancellation of the show or leaving the actor from the series (my favorite Stargate SG-1 with Sam/Jack and Daniel/Vala is the best example). And there are still huge fandoms which are writing about them.**

**So don't lose your head – TIVA fandom is still alive! And like that we can get our dream ending for these two. So don't give up on our hopes and let's writing and reading fanfictions about them – because it's what making us happy and the world around us is suddenly more beautiful than ever!**

**About the story – I know that you are all curious about the revenge Ziva swore – I have already written it and I think it's really good but you'll have to wait until Chapter 16 for it. This chapter is kind of intermezzo to the crucial and future chapters of this story. And because I'm taking a little vacation for a week – next chapter won't be posted on the beginning of the next week like everytime but next Thursday or maybe Wednesday – it depends on when I will make it to home.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 14 – Four Days Later**_

Ziva David was angry. No, not angry – furious, mad, enraged, het up and other words that could describe her state of wrath. She wanted to break something or kill someone just to blow off the steam she had inside her. She almost ran over three people on her way to NCIS because she fumed with anger. She got in the elevator and furiously pushed the button on her floor.

And why she was so angry? Because of one stupid very special agent Anthony DiNozzo. _That jerk, asshole, fool, parody of a man..._ She wanted to kill him. But not with a paperclip. He has to suffer. It has to be slow and tormenting death. He will pay for that he has done to her. She poured out her heart to him and he behaved like if he doesn't know that she loves him. Well, she didn't say it aloud but it was obvious after all what happened between them.

And what he has done? He rejected her! _That scum, son of a bitch, bastard..._ Ziva took few deep breaths to calm herself down. It has been four days after their last morning encounter. Four days – full of their work. No sex. No sex with Tony. No chance to take her revenge. They solved the case on yesterday evening and Gibbs sent them home reasoning that they can do the paperwork tomorrow. So she invited him over to her place so they could finally have some time alone.

And what did he say? That he is tired and wants to go home to sleep! _Bullshit! _She didn't believe him a word. The first thought that came into her mind was that he changed his opinion during the last four days and she just couldn't believe it. Not after the talk they had few days ago. Then a second idea crept into her mind – another woman. But she shook her head at it – he promised her that he will be faithful. But the possibility was still there.

He made her so crazy with the rejection that she got on her car few times and drove to his place. But on the half-way she stopped herself, convincing herself that she is no jealous type and she has to trust him. So she returned home and stared at the ceiling asking herself if she didn't make a mistake when she agreed to a relationship with him. When she woke up in the morning, she realized how she behaved during the night and huge angry monster awakened in her. The anger has the only target – Tony.

The elevator dinged and Ziva emerged in the bullpen. Tony, who was sitting already at his desk, grinned hugely and his heart made a skip. _Here comes to woman he loves._ And she looked very sexy today. All he was afraid of was her reaction because he rejected her yesterday. It was very hard for him to turn her down, especially when he hasn't slept with her for four days, but he had other plans in his mind.

He promised her a date – a perfect first date – and he wanted to plan it. And because it was supposed to be surprise for her he wanted to be magical. So he went home alone still considering her offer but knowing that he has to plan a date for them which wasn't easy in such a short notice. He wanted the date to be tonight so they won't have to wait so long and before any new case will come. He just hoped that she understood it and that she isn't angry with him.

Ziva went around him to her desk successfully ignoring him in the process. He didn't deserve her attention after all. Tony smiled at her trying to make an eye contact with her but she resisted to peek an eye on him.

"Hi Ziv." He greeted her trying to catch her attention.

Ziva wriggled out of her jacket, hung it up on her chair and set down to her desk.

"Hi Gibbs." She turned to Gibbs at his desk and flashed him the biggest smile he saw from her in last few months.

Then she turned to McGee. "Hi Tim." She greeted him in the same way.

Everybody assumed that it was now Tony's turn but she turned her head to her computer and started working like if Tony wasn't there at all. Gibbs looked back and forth between them and nodded at Tony in question. Tony just shrugged his shoulders pretending that he didn't have any idea why she could overlook him. He returned to his paperwork considering the best time when he should try to talk with Ziva and explain her his yesterday's behavior.

Because she was obviously pissed off. He just hoped that he will be successful at his explaining because he had planned something for her in the afternoon. And it was the only chance for him to make her understand why he rejected her yesterday. He just had to pass the morning without annoying her and doing something stupid. Which was hard for him because he was always annoying and did something stupid.

About two hours later Ziva stood up from her desk and headed to the women's restroom. Tony felt his chance and because McGee went down to Abby's lab to confirm something while Gibbs was nowhere to be seen too, he tiptoed carefully to the women's restroom silently praying for Ziva to be there alone. He peeked in and went inside looking around himself to be sure that there were no other people.

Ziva heard someone to come in and she immediately knew that it was Tony. She sighed annoyed because she really didn't want him trying to explain anything to her. She opened the door from the stall and went to wash her hands. Tony stood there leaning against the wall and obviously waiting for her, but saying nothing. She finally ran out of patience and turned to face him as she leaned against the sink.

"What do you want?" She growled at him dangerously. She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Ah! So I'm not invisible! She finally sees me!" He exclaimed sarcastically but immediately regretted it – that really wasn't the best tactics – he was the one who should apologize.

Ziva just stared at him and then snorted in disgust as she looked away from him. Tony closed his eyes and cursed himself for being so stupid. He raked his hair in desperation.

"I'm sorry." He peeped sheepishly and she snapped out her head on him. Then she realized that he was apologizing for the tone of his voice but not for he has done to her. She sent him another death glare and stood rooted to the floor.

"What's wrong, Ziva? He finally asked her. "What have I done that you ignoring me all day?"

She shot him an incredulous look. _Does he make fun of me?_ She sighed exasperatedly and straightened up to go out from the restroom without a word.

"Ziva..." Tony tried desperately but she didn't listen to him. So he grabbed her hands and pinned them together in tight grip. Ziva grimaced in pain but involuntarily melted into him because his closeness was everything she wanted even though she was angry with him.

"Ziva, please." He beseeched her again. "Talk to me."

She hated her reaction to him. She was supposed to be angry with him but now – when he touched her – she wasn't able to think clearly.

"You know exactly what have you done." She spit out at him angrily trying to suppress the good feelings for him and also break free from his grip. But Tony didn't let her go and tightened his grip even more.

"Look, I'm really sorry for my rejection. But I told you that I was tired and..." He didn't finish as she snorted disgusted again.

"Bullshit! I do not believe you a word!" She yelled at him furiously, her patience gone as she finally freed herself from his grip. She took a step back from him but still stayed in the women's restroom. She gazed at him and saw the struggle of emotions of his face.

Tony didn't know what to do – she didn't believe him and she was right. He didn't tell her the truth but he also didn't want to spoil his surprise. But what could he do to convince her to believe him? He was also thinking about kissing her but she would probably kick him or worse and he didn't want to risk it. So he just stood there with desperation written all over his face and saying nothing.

For Ziva it meant the only thing – he was lying to her and he couldn't come up with some reasonable excuse.

"Did you sleep with another woman?" She blurted out cursing herself immediately. She dismissed this option earlier and she really didn't believe that he could do it. But on the other hand she couldn't also believe the option that he changed his opinion about their relationship.

Tony's eyes widened in horror. _This is what she was thinking?_

"What?! NO!" He exclaimed in consternation as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"I... I... Oh my God..." He began to stammer when it dawned on him how she thought about him. He was trying to plan a perfect date for her and she is thinking that he cheated on her.

"Ziva, you got it wrong. You got it so wrong." He whispered desperately and took a step towards her.

However, Ziva stopped him with her hands. She didn't want him to come closer so she hissed at him. "It does not matter if I got it wrong or not, Tony! The worst thing is that you are lying to me and I do not know why."

Tony sighed – it was better to tell her the truth and spoil his surprise than leave her thinking that he was unfaithful to her. "I can explain, Ziva, really..." He began again but she quickly cut him off.

"You know what? I do not care! I am not interested in your excuses!" She yelled at him and Tony felt like crying.

"But..." He tried to object but she didn't give him a chance to explain anything. The rage was too much great.

"No buts! I do not want to hear it! The only thing I want to tell you is that – I am regretting that I ever agreed to a relationship with you!" She continued yelling not really caring if anyone could overhear them. She needed to let the anger out of her system even though she didn't mean what she was saying.

Tony just stared at her rooted to the floor and absolutely not comprehending her reactions. He didn't have any idea of what to do or not to do. Ziva just shot him another ice cold glare.

"It's over." She told him and with that she left women's restroom.

Tony stared at the door and then his knees gave away as he slid down against the wall with his head in his hands. _That couldn't be true. No, no, no, no... _He blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes and pulled out his phone. He called to the only person that could save not only him but also his relationship with Ziva in this moment.

Ziva went from the women's restroom absolutely broken and on the edge with tears. She absolutely didn't know what just happened. Why she had to be so stupid and said such things? She absolutely didn't mean it! How could she tell him that it was over? She realized that it happened exactly what they didn't want to happen – they screwed this up. And both were to blame – she – because of her overacting and he – for his lying.

The lunch was uneventful for them because both Ziva and Tony lost their appetite and rather continued working. They were in the bullpen alone because McGee and Gibbs went for a lunch but neither of them saying anything. Tony didn't want to provoke her and prayed for his plan to work. Ziva on the other hand was wondering why Tony didn't try to placate her but she didn't try to do the same either.

When Gibbs and McGee arrived they recognized that the mood in the bullpen didn't change a bit. Ziva was still ignoring Tony who casted desperate looks into her direction but both said nothing. Gibbs was thinking about taking them into the interrogation room and asked them what happened; then ordering them to solve it and finally clear out the atmosphere between them.

But suddenly everything changed and his intervention wasn't needed. Ziva was sitting at her desk completely engrossed in her work – she was finally able to focus on something else than her argument with Tony. The elevator dinged and Tony lifted his gaze to the only man who could save him. He grinned and turned his gaze to Ziva to see her reaction.

Ziva sat there completely oblivious to her surroundings as she chewed her thumb.

"Ziva David?" A voice behind her asked her.

Ziva snapped out her head and turned around to see a messenger boy with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Huge was the right word – there were almost every kind of flower you could think of – lilies, orchids, roses, gerberas, asters, carnations and chrysanthemums in perfectly harmonized colors of white, blue, red, pink, yellow, purple and orange tied up together with a dark red ribbon.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly. _The bouquet is for me?_

"This is for you." The messenger boy reached out his hand to give it to her.

Ziva stood up and took it from him. She stared unbelievingly at the bouquet wondering who could send her flowers. And then it hit her – an apologize from Tony. He told her to expect such things from him. The only question was – did he sent them before they had a fight or after that?

Tony watched her closely and saw the flick of realization in her eyes. But still no smile from her.

"This belongs to it." A messenger boy handed Ziva the card. She put down the bouquet on her desk and overheard surprised words from McGee. "Wow."

She accepted the card and put it on the desk too because the messenger boy handed her the acknowledgment. She signed it still with neutral expression on her face.

"Thank you." She expressed her thanks and handed him back the acknowledgment.

"You're welcome." The messenger boy replied with a smile as he turned on his heels and went back to the elevator. Then he stopped and turned around to face her.

"I don't want to interfere but I think that you should give this man a chance. He even gave us instructions how to pronounce your surname correctly." She looked at him astonished and nodded gratefully. "Thanks. That's very kind of you."

The messenger boy just winked at her and left to do his work. Ziva was pretty aware of the curious looks that everybody in the room sent her but before she would say anything, she wanted to read the card first. So she sat back to her desk and opened the card as she began to read. Tony wasn't embarrassed by watching her because both McGee and Gibbs were staring at her too and tried to guess who could sent the flowers.

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm sorry for rejecting you yesterday but it would interfere with my plans. I promised you a date and I needed to plan it because I don't want to waste another seconds without you. Because without you my life is meaningless. I realized it a long time ago but I was too afraid of telling you and also admitting to myself. But when I did, which was thanks to the recent events that happened between us, my life has found a new direction. That's why I hope that you will accept my invitation on a date tonight so we can explore this new direction together. I'll be waiting in front of your apartment at 8 o'clock._

_Yours, Tony._

_P.S. This is a note added after our fight in the women's restroom. I'm sorry – once again. My behavior was inexcusable and you have every right to be angry with me but now when you're reading this card, I hope that you realized what I was doing on yesterday evening so I hope you could forgive me. I also still hope that you will accept my invitation._

_Love, Tony._

Ziva read the card holding her breath and with every word the corners of her mouth twitched into the smile. By the end of the card her smile was really huge. _So he was planning a date for them... _She closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself for doubting him. She should listened to him and let him explain it. When she opened her eyes, her gaze slipped to the bouquet. Her smile grew even wider because the bouquet was really beautiful.

She resisted the urge to slip her gaze to Tony and give him know that she forgave him because it could be too much obvious for the other people in the bullpen. Besides, Tony already knew judging by the smile on her face that she understood his reasons for not telling her what he was doing on yesterday's evening.

Finally, Gibbs was the one who broke the silence. "Got a new boyfriend, Ziver?" He asked her curiously.

Ziva looked at him distractedly because her thoughts were still with Tony while she tried to think about what to reply.

"Sort of." She said uncertainly fearing that Gibbs might suspect that it was Tony who sent the flowers and could make a scene.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow on her in question. "Sort of?" He repeated amusingly while Tony began to sense trouble.

Ziva stayed perfectly calm. It was no big deal after all. "Well, we haven't had a proper date yet." She said and titled her head.

Then she pointed out at the bouquet. "This is an invitation."

Gibbs smirked and stood up to look properly at the bouquet. Ziva stood up too prepared to object if he would try to imply that it was Tony who sent the flowers. However, Gibbs caught her off guard by his reaction.

"Well, it looks like he's worth it. You should really give him a chance. It must cost a fortune." He said calmly and pointed out at the bouquet.

She looked at him unbelievingly – he had to know who sent them, didn't he?

Gibbs just smirked, leaned down and kissed her on a cheek. "Good luck."

She watched him surprised as he jogged up the stairs into Vance's office. He acted absolutely strange in her eyes but maybe Tony was right. Maybe he waited for them to tell him, maybe he wanted to think about the possibility of Tony and her together as a couple first and then take a stand. She finally looked at Tony who watched her expectantly and raised an eyebrow in question. She smiled sweetly and gave him a short nod.

Tony smiled relieved that she forgave him. "You should probably give them some water or they will wither." He pointed out at the flowers.

She smiled gratefully and went to the break room to find some vase and put the flowers in it.

Tony grinned satisfied that everything was OK.

"Great job with the flowers." Said McGee who broke his silence after he just looked back and forth between them.

Tony looked at him and then back into his computer. "Thank you, Tim. I know."

_**The End of Chapter 14**_

* * *

**So, I hope that you're not giving up either and you're still going to read this story. Thank you all for ongoing support and please – review… :)**

**P.S. Sadness overload - I don't know if anybody of you heard about Mishka, The Talking Husky but I love her and her dog sisters so much and unfortunately one of her dog sisters Moki died. R.I.P. Moki - I will never forget your cuteness which made me smile everytime I look at you.**

**I'm sorry that I'm pouring my heart here but I just need it to get out of my system somehow...**


	15. Chapter 15 - First Date

**Author's note:  
**

**So, I'm back refreshed after vacation with another two stories in my head... Now I have six stories in my mind and I don't know what to begin write first! But I need to finish this story, so don't worry... :) I hope that you all has overcome the first shock caused by Cote's departure and now we just have to live with that and hope that the 'appropriate closure' will really be appropriate.**

**About the story - this chapter isn't too long but the next chapter is something for what are you waiting for and it's reeeeeaaaaally long... :) So I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think... **

* * *

_**S**__**leepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 15 – First Date**_

At 8 o'clock precisely, Tony stood in front of Ziva's door dressed in one of his best suits absolutely nervous hoping that Ziva really wanted to go on a date. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Ziva opened them immediately like if she was waiting at the door all the time. Before he had any chance to look at her properly and see what she was wearing, she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

He moaned into her mouth surprised as he stumbled towards her to get their bodies closer. However, Ziva released his lips before it could get more heated – they were supposed to go on a date after all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered still hugging him tightly.

Tony pulled away because he didn't want her to apologize – it was he who didn't tell her the truth, who was lying. He should be the one to apologize.

He wanted to say it to her but he just could stare as he finally looked at her and saw what she was wearing. He opened his mouth agape and looked her up and down – from her ankles in silver high heels, across her naked calves, to her knees where ended up her black dress. Oh, black dress – it hugged her curves perfectly and the most stunning thing was that they were strapless. Her breasts heaved in the perfect décolletage and he noticed the silver bracelet and necklace.

He gulped. How was he supposed to survive this night and resist her? Ziva smiled – her outfit had the desired effect – Tony was absolutely speechless. But the gaze he was giving to her was burning and she began to blush so she rather cleared her throat.

Tony snapped out from his stupor realizing that he drooled over her. "Oh, um... You look gorgeous." He commented licking his lips glad that she left her hair down just as he liked it.

She smiled at him gratefully and took a step towards him. "Close your mouth, Tony." She patted his face.

"You look good too." She added while she was playing with his tie.

He grinned at her and offered his arm to her. She accepted it and they started their way to the car. He opened the door for her like a true gentleman and handed her another bouquet – much smaller than he sent her this afternoon but still beautiful.

She looked at him unbelievingly but smiled at his perfectionism. She smelled the flowers and kissed him on a cheek. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

Tony smiled at her and poked her on the nose. "But not like you."

She shook her head at him with a smile and got on the car. He closed the door behind her and hurried on the other side of the car to get on too.

They were silent for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts.

"For what are you sorry?" Tony suddenly asked her.

She looked over at him and began to play with her hands in her lap. "For my earlier behavior." She told him sadly. "I am sorry that I behaved liked this. I did not mean anything I said. I was just overacting."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it as he opened his palm and intertwined their fingers. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Ziva. It was my fault – I shouldn't have lied to you." He told her warmly.

She sighed and smiled at him. "OK, so what if we agreed on the fact that we are both to blame?"

He looked over at her and flashed her small smile. "Fine. The most important thing is that everything is alright now." He raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled at him gratefully and another comfortable silence settled between them.

"So, what have you planned for tonight?" She asked him in curiosity which bubbled inside her.

He looked over at her and scratched his head. "Well, not much actually. I didn't have so much time. So I got a reservation for us in a restaurant and then we can try our luck in a nearby cinema."

She chuckled. "Well, that is not really too much." But then she saw Tony's face fell. "Oh no, Tony, I was just joking. I really appreciate all of this." She squeezed his arm for a comfort and he smiled.

"And thanks for the bouquet in the afternoon. It was gorgeous." She added to thank him for the bouquet too.

"You're welcome." He replied pleased with himself that he was able to buy her such bouquet.

* * *

When they arrived to the restaurant, the waiter sat them down at the table next to the large window so they had perfect view of what was happening on the street. Not that they needed to know or cared – they had eyes just for each other. Tony ordered for them a bottle of red wine and they both looked inside menus to decide what they will eat. Tony knew that it was common custom to order the food for the woman by himself but he also knew that Ziva would probably kill him if he would try that. Besides, he wanted to respect her independence in this.

Ziva was surprised that he didn't try to order the food for her but it pleased her. Actually, she hated it. Not that she was afraid that his pick would be bad, it was just – she wanted to order what she wants, not that somebody else thinks she wants. The first time Ray did it, she thought about ending their relationship. She wasn't really good at pretending that she enjoyed the food even though it was terrible. When Tony peeked at her from his menu and she smiled at him gratefully, he knew that he did right by not try to order the food for her.

The waitress arrived at their table to collect their orders. Ziva picked Grilled Salmon with Citrus Salsa Verde while Tony was in mood for Beefsteak with Salt and Pepper. However, the waitress who was obviously flirting with Tony who either pretended not to notice or didn't registered at all, apologized to Ziva that they ran out of salmons. Ziva made a disappointed face because she really had a fancy to eat a salmon but she began to look into the menu once again and tried to find something else.

But Tony didn't want to reconcile with that. "What do you mean that you ran out of salmon?" He asked the waitress in low dangerous tone trying to indicate to her stop flirting with him because he was here with Ziva.

The waitress stammered the apology again and explained them that something like that can happen to any restaurant in the town. Ziva reached out for Tony's hand and squeezed it.

"It is OK, really. I will order the same as he." She turned to waitress and gripped Tony's hand.

The waitress sighed in relief and quickly disappeared from their table. Ziva looked over at Tony who was obviously angry.

"Tony, it is OK. It does not matter whether they have my favorite dish or not."

Tony grimaced and sat back to the chair. "I just wanted..." he began but she cut him off. "The most important thing is that I am here with you. With salmon or without salmon." She squeezed his hand again trying to make him understand.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry." He stated sadly.

She released his hand and smiled at the waiter who was filling their glasses with dark red liquid. When the waiter retreated she handed him the glass.

"To us." She lifted her glass and waited for him to do the same.

"To us." He clinked with her glass and they both sipped the wine looking into each other eyes endlessly.

When they put their glasses down, she smiled at him sweetly. "So what are you sorry for? For the salmon or for the waitress because she flirted with you?"

Tony chuckled slyly. Her jealousy resurfaced again. "Really? I haven't noticed." He told her casually hinting that he had eyes only for her and no other woman in the room could change it.

She laughed a little. "Hmm." She mused amusingly. "I was expecting that type of answer like _I just can't help it. I'm too irresistible._" She told him changing her voice a little and rolling her eyes in the process.

They laughed together at it and Ziva looked for a moment from a window scratching her head.

"So, why are you so tense?" Tony asked her because she was a little bit nervous and he wanted to know why.

Ziva snapped her head out at him smiling slightly. "I was just thinking about Gibbs." She replied quietly knowing that he really didn't want to hear that but it was bugging her all day.

Tony sighed internally – this really wasn't the topic he wanted to talk about. But he managed to hold it back. If she wanted to talk about it then he will leave her to talk about it.

"What about him?" He asked her propping his chin against his hand while she played with her glass of wine.

"His reaction today. It was just weird." She said pensively.

Tony blinked – well Gibbs asked her if she got a new boyfriend but that was all. He didn't make any threat or something.

"What did he say that it's bugging you?" Tony asked her in curiosity.

"He wished me good luck." She said shyly almost ashamed.

He chuckled a little and leaned over to her to grab her hands. "And this is what's bothering you? You should be happy that he did it."

She sighed – he probably didn't get her concerns. "But Tony, if he suspects something, as you said, he had to know that it was _you_ who sent the flowers."

He nodded at her in understanding and gestured with his hand for her to continue.

"I just... if he knows that it was you who sent the flowers, why did he react as he reacted?" she looked at him questioningly like if he knew everything.

He squeezed her hands and sighed. "Look, if Gibbs reacts as he reacts, he probably has reason for that. Sooner or later you will find out. Or more precisely – we will find out. Don't rack your brains over it, OK?"

She couldn't help the smile that crept into her face – he was so sweet to her. She looked at him and caressed his palms with her thumbs.

"Thank you." She told him gratefully.

He raised his hand and stroked her face. "You're welcome." He replied with a smile as she leaned into his touch.

"Let's change the subject." Tony offered and Ziva nodded understandingly – they were on a date and talking about Gibbs wasn't the best topic because they were just breaking his rules after all.

They both sipped their wine and Ziva decided to ask question she wanted to ask from the moment she read the card.

"So, what is the new direction of your life?" She asked him because she was curious on what he settled on what to do with his life.

Tony looked at her a little bit scared. This was the perfect moment to tell her that he loves her but... he realized that it would be better to tell Gibbs about them first before he will do that. With his permission it will be more real, more significant.

So instead of pouring his heart he reached for her hand again and intertwined their fingers. "You." He said quietly waiting for her reaction.

Her breath hitched and her gaze softened – he caught her off guard with such statement. She opened her mouth to say something, to repay him his confession, but no words came out. Her throat tightened and she had to gulp few times. She still wasn't ready to tell him something like that. She got burnt so many times that she needed to be sure first that the man loves her and then she could tell him the same.

Tony smiled at her encouragingly and squeezed her hand. "It's OK. You don't have to say anything, Ziva." He told her warmly and he wasn't disappointed with her silence at all.

She wasn't ready and he could understand that because he knew her for a long time so it wasn't a surprise for him. She sighed relieved and shot him an amorous look not absolutely comprehending her luck that she could have him.

She opened her mouth again but he spoke first. "Really, you don't have to. If you're not ready thus you wouldn't mean it, then it's better to say nothing." He assured her and squeezed her hand again.

She smiled at him widely and decided to let her actions speak for her. She leaned forward and caught his lips in slow passionate kiss that could describe her love for him.

Little they knew about the car that stopped on the red light in which was sitting their boss. He looked over and saw the two of them kissing each other. He watched them thoughtfully and then smirked. The green light popped up and he stepped on the gas pedal as he disappeared into the distance leaving the couple behind him. He just hoped that they will reveal their secret to him soon.

**_The End of Chapter 15_**

* * *

**So, Gibbs saw them! What do you think about it? - Leave a review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Submission

**Author's note:**

**So, my dear readers - here is the chapter you're waiting for! Ziva is going to take her revenge... This chapter could be categorized as OOC - it just depends on your opinion what would Ziva do to take revenge on Tony... :) Here is my take on it and I hope you will enjoy it, like it and love it! And, of course, that you will tell me your opinion in your wonderful reviews which are making my day everytime - I really want to thank you all for it... I think there is no reason to warn you that this chapter is rated M - it's pretty obvious after all... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 16 – Submission**_

Ziva rattled with the keys to her apartment and opened the door. She went inside and put the keys on the table next to the door and waited for Tony who was leaning against the wall to come in.

"Tony." She said softly and signalized with her hand to make him enter.

Tony sighed, rubbed his face and went inside with totally miserable face. Ziva closed the door behind him and led him over to the couch.

He flopped down and sighed again. This night was a complete disaster – the only good thing was the dinner in the restaurant but Ziva didn't get the food she wanted so it couldn't be counted as a success. And after the dinner they went to the cinema but there weren't any free tickets so they didn't get in there. Ziva suggested going to her apartment and watching a movie there. He didn't want to disappoint her even more so he agreed but he rather wanted to go home and burrowed himself anywhere, but where nobody could find him.

This wasn't a perfect date he wanted for her. This wasn't the wooing he imagined for her. He didn't even understand why she invited him over to her apartment and why she still wanted to be with him. He expected from her to be angry and tell him that she didn't want to see him for a few days but instead of it she drove them here (and he survived) and was sweet with him.

Ziva sat next to him, took his hand and caressed his palm with her fingers. It wasn't the best date ever but it worked for her that they didn't go to the cinema. She planned something for tonight and that required getting Tony into her apartment. Now, they were here and she just needed to get Tony into the mood. And that could happen only if she will let him to talk about whatever was bothering him.

"What is wrong, Tony?" She asked him quietly still caressing his hand.

He snorted amusingly, closed his eyes and bent his head back as he opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"For what?" She asked him curiously repaying his caresses.

He sighed and frowned. "This wasn't the perfect date. This wasn't how was supposed to be." He replied miserably as she rolled her eyes at his perfectionism.

_How could she convince him that she wasn't disappointed with it at all?_ "Tony." She said comfortingly and shifted on the couch to face him.

But he didn't listen. "NO. I promised you perfect date and this was far far away from it. We fight before that, you didn't get the food you wanted, we didn't get into the cinema..." He trailed off frustrated and took a deep breath.

"I promised you something and I failed. And I hate myself for it." He continued sadly as her gaze softened and she looked at him with such love in her eyes – she couldn't understand why she was falling for him over and over again.

She took both of his hands into hers and squeezed. "Tony, look at me." She ordered him softly because he refused to meet her gaze.

When he finally did that, she palmed his face so he couldn't turn away from her.

"We already had the perfect first date. That night in the house." She reminded him softly searching his eyes.

He smiled a little at the memory of feeding each other. He took one of her hands on his face and kissed her palm. "I know. But we weren't together back then." He reasoned hinting that their relationship is very important for him.

Ziva smiled sweetly but still insisted. "But we agreed on the fact that we will count it as a date, didn't we?" She told him and Tony smiled widely thanking to universe for he could have her.

"Yes, we did." He confirmed losing himself in her shining eyes.

She patted his face. "Finally. And if you are still sad about how today's date turned out, then find something positive about it." She offered happily.

He chuckled and considered it for a while. "Well, I don't have to outdo myself. Because every another date will be better than this. It was just a simple date thus the big date will be special." He reasoned thoughtfully scratching his chin.

She raised an eyebrow on him. "Big date? What is big date?" She asked him carefully wanting to know what he meant by it.

"Well, it's a date where the important things for a relationship are discussed. Such as proposing living together or proposing marriage." He stated casually not wanting to go deeper because he wanted to plan a big date for them after Gibbs's permission and he planned saying to her those three little words and hoping that she will reciprocate his feelings.

She opened her mouth in surprise. _It meant that he wanted to plan some sort of big date for them? Did he really think about them so seriously?_ She thought that she will be scared but instead of it her heart made a skip few times – she liked the idea of living with Tony or even be married to Tony. But again she didn't know what to say so she leaned forward and kissed him.

When they parted, he gazed at her lovingly. "Thank you. You always make me feel better."

She kissed his nose. "You are welcome." She replied glad that he was feeling better so she could launch her plan for tonight. "Now, pick out some movie and let it play. I will go to my bedroom and find something more comfortable than this dress, OK?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sure, luv."

She winked at him and stood up from the couch to go to her bedroom. She was sure that her plan will work out perfectly. She swore her revenge to him four days ago and she planned to take it tonight. He will pay for everything he has done to her in last few days. But before that, she had to play a damsel in distress. It wasn't her domain but if it will have the desired effect – so be it.

Tony stood up from the couch too and took a look onto her collection as he tried to decide what movie will be the best. Any thoughts of sex didn't trouble him at all. Not that he was out of desire, sure he wanted have sex with her but how he could expect something like that from her after such horrible date? He sighed and picked the first Kung-fu Panda movie. He was in mood for something funny so he could laugh and forget about tonight's date.

Meanwhile, Ziva in the bedroom prepared everything she needed to take her revenge. She took off her high heels and looked around herself if everything was like she wanted. She peeked out from her bedroom to see what Tony was doing. He was sitting on the couch and the movie just began. She smiled evilly and retreated back. Her plan could begin.

She began to jump trying to reach for the zipper on the back of her dress as she cursed loudly hoping that Tony would hear that.

Tony snapped out his head and looked at the half-opened bedroom door wondering what Ziva was doing. "Is everything OK?" He called out worriedly.

She smiled to herself and replied. "No. Can you please come here and help with something?"

Tony didn't wait even a second – he immediately hopped out from the couch and headed to her bedroom absolutely oblivious that he was taking her bait. When he entered, she stood with her back to him at the edge of the bed with her hair over her right shoulder. She sensed that he was there.

"Can you please help me with the zipper? I cannot reach it." She told him and waited.

Well, call it a cheap trick but it was always effective. Tony came closer to her without any erotic thought in his mind but it changed when he touched her shoulder. The heat rushed through their bodies and Ziva's breath hitched. He reached for the zipper with his right hand while his left hand massaged her shoulder. He slowly pulled the zipper down while Ziva moaned a little and leaned into his touch wanting to put her head on his shoulder but he stood in reasonable distance so he could look at her back.

He got in the half of her back and noticed that she didn't have a bra. Ziva raised her hands and crossed them across her breasts to hold the dress on its place while breathing heavily. He pulled down the zipper further down until the end where the edge of her thongs peeked out at him. She waited with half-closed eyes for what he will do; the movie which was playing in the living room long forgotten.

He released her shoulder and gripped her waist as he pulled her flush against his body. She moaned appreciatively because she could feel the bulge in his pants. She moaned even louder as he began to graze her spine with his knuckles up and down while he nipped on her earlobe because she could finally lean her head against his chest. He then released her and stepped away from her but not too much.

He walked around to face her so his legs were touching the edge of her bed and grabbed her elbows but she still gripped the dress. He looked down at her ruffling her hair with his fingers.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked her already knowing the answer.

She looked up at him cheekily and bit her lip trying to look completely innocent. "Try to guess." She breathed out while her hot breath tickled his neck.

He chuckled and leaned down to crash his lips onto hers in a frantic kiss. She released her dress and wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer. He took advantage of it and began to pull the dress off. They ended up on the floor and Ziva stepped out from them while she worked on Tony's belt buckle. Tony wriggled out of his pants and moaned into her mouth.

He pulled away to look at her and her body he hasn't seen for four days. _Four tormenting days... _But Ziva needed to finish her plan so she pushed him forward and he stumbled as he flopped down sitting on the bed. He didn't even have the chance to react because she straddled him in a second and thrust her tongue into his opened mouth. He just massaged her back and was absolutely enchanted by her.

That actually worked for her. She began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt because she needed him to be naked for what she planned. Tony didn't complain at all, Ziva was practically naked so he didn't have any objection against losing his clothes. When she discarded his shirt, she broke the kiss and he immediately shifted his mouth on her breasts. Ziva moaned and arched her back to him but she needed to get a grip on herself or her plan couldn't work.

She pulled away from him and lifted herself up a little so he could move further on the bed. When he did, she straddled him again as she attacked his mouth once more. He tried to roll them over so she could be under him but she didn't give him a chance. He laid down on the bed giving up and she trailed soft kisses across his jaw down to his chest and back up while Tony's hands massaged her back.

She then grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers as she put them above his head supporting herself on them in the process and she carefully stuck them through the gaps between the railing which made the headboard of her bed. To distract him so he couldn't notice what she was about to do, she kissed him fiercely as he lost himself in the kiss completely. She reached under the pillow silently praying that he didn't feel anything.

She pulled out the handcuffs and stuck them through the headboard too as she put them on his hands and snapped them shut. Tony was so engrossed with the kiss that he didn't feel the iron on his hands. Suddenly, Ziva broke the kiss and sat up still straddling him as she smiled at him wickedly. He wanted to reach for her but he couldn't move with his hands.

He looked up at them and opened his mouth agape when he saw that she handcuffed him to the bed. He turned his gaze to her while she was sitting on him unashamed of her nakedness as her breasts swayed a little because she began to laugh quietly.

He licked his lips. "Ooh, kinky." He told her a little bit nervously.

She caressed his chest with her hands playfully as she pouted and winked at him. He laughed a little amusingly and groaned when she bent down and bit his nipple.

"OK, that was fun. Now, you can take them off." He told her a little bit scared why she did it.

Ziva on the other hand laughed evilly as she sat up again. She raised her forefinger and waved disapprovingly at him. "Uh-uh. Not a chance." And she bent down to bit him onto the other nipple of his.

Tony didn't know what to do. On the one hand it was gloriously thrilling but on the other hand he didn't like situations when he couldn't do anything to control it.

"Uhm, not that I'm not a fan of these types of plays but shouldn't we agree on that together?" He asked her hating that he couldn't touch her and he swore that she will pay for it.

She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes on him innocently. "But I do not need your permission." She told him as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Tony clenched his fists and yanked with the handcuffs because he wanted so much to touch her but wasn't allowed to do it. He laughed nervously again as her evil smile widened when she saw him struggle.

"And why is that?" He asked her curiously.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Because you, my dear Anthony DiNozzo," she began as she poked him into his chest, "are being punished." She finished with another mischievous smile on her lips.

He chuckled concerned as he looked into her eyes trying to look innocent. "And what for? I'm not aware of some bad thing I could have done." He asked her as she chuckled unbelievingly.

"Oh really?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

When he nodded she rubbed her hands in joy. "Well, let's have a look on your list of sins which you committed to me in last few days." She told him smiling amused as she rocked with her hips knowing very well what she was doing to him.

Tony groaned and closed his eyes as he grimaced in pain. _Horrid woman... She will pay for this torture... _When he opened his eyes, she was staring at him with her face close to his as she leaned forward and kissed him aggressively. He bit on her bottom lip to take some revenge at least but she just giggled into his mouth and then sat up again.

"So, number one." She began her voice dark and luscious, "That night in the house – you take advantage of my hopeless situation – and by it I mean my state of undress and our sleeping arrangements – to seduce me." She informed him caressing every part of his body where her hands could reach.

Tony looked at her his mouth wide open. "It was a good opportunity and thanks to it, we are now together." He tried to defend himself but she wasn't done at all.

"Number two – you were seducing me while I was on the phone with Abby." She continued while tickling him a little in the area of his armpits. He giggled involuntarily and yanked his hands again.

"You couldn't kill me that way." He confessed hoping that she will stop tickle him. She straightened up and reached behind her to cup him through his boxers.

"Number three – you stole my panties." She squeezed his manhood while he groaned and yanked not only with his hands but with his hips as well. He bit his lip and swore revenge to her for torturing him.

"I did that so nobody else could find them." He squeaked quickly to make her stop.

Ziva smiled to herself because her plan went exactly as she wanted. She leaned forward and put her hands around his head as she began to play with his hair.

"Number four – you made me beg." She whispered against his lips as she reminded him the night four days ago after their talk.

He gulped and moistened his lips looking up at her and waited what she will say next. He wanted so much to touch her, to grab her head and shove his tongue inside her mouth, to make her beg again...

She laughed when she saw the burning desire in his eyes but she still had something to say.

"Number five – you resisted my seduction attempts." She continued reminding him the morning after their talk as she nipped his earlobes and sucked on his pulse point on his neck.

Tony's breath shuddered because it was too much to bear. He even couldn't reply to her or to form some words at least. She could feel his heart beating but still didn't do anything to free him.

"Number six – you turned me down yesterday and lied to me." She said hovering over his lips as he leaned forward because he wanted so desperately to kiss her but she refused to give him such satisfaction.

He moaned impatiently as he felt the heat emitting from between her legs on his belly but still couldn't touch her. He looked into her eyes pleadingly and finally begged.

"Please. I already apologized for that." He whimpered hoping that she will release him so he could finally take her.

However, Ziva had different plans as she laughed at his despair – her revenge was more than successful. She tickled him again in the area of his armpits and then returned her hands back to embrace his head.

"And the last sin of yours – you make me want you over and over again." She breathed out and finally claimed his mouth.

He moaned and opened his mouth to her, kissing her with the same amount of passion as she. When the oxygen became a necessity, they broke the kiss and Ziva immediately attacked his neck and his chest with her mouth.

"Set me free." Tony whispered pleadingly wanting to feel her skin under his fingers.

Ziva just laughed as she sat up again and smiled at him evilly. "I am not through with you yet. I can do with you whatever I want and your biggest punishment for all of your sins is that you will not be able to touch me." She told him mockingly while Tony's eyes widened in horror as he realized that she was pretty serious about it.

He watched her unbelievingly as she lifted off from him and crawled between his legs.

"Oh, no." He whined when she grabbed the waistband of his boxers realizing what she was about to do.

He yanked with his hands again but couldn't escape from the handcuffs because she locked them tightly. _How was he supposed to survive this torture without touching her?_

Ziva just smiled as she enjoyed the power she had over him. He was completely at her mercy. She discarded his boxers and looked at his erection with delight. Tony could only stare at her as she licked her lips in anticipation while he was breathing heavily and waited. She shot him the last look and winked at him as she wrapped her mouth around his shaft.

Tony moaned trying to stifle his scream because what she could do with the mouth of hers!

"Oh my God." He managed to let some words out wriggling under her.

She just smiled and sucked as Tony grimaced and curled his toes. He tried to yank with his hands again but no luck. Ziva released him with a pop and peered at him. She had to laugh at his miserable face mixed with anger as he began to see red.

But she still wasn't done. She swallowed his shaft again swirling her tongue across and making him crazy. He moaned even louder and bucked with his hips into her mouth not able to control himself anymore.

"Ziva." He begged her because he would do anything in the world for just be able to touch her. But she didn't listen to him and continued savor his suffering.

Suddenly, he screamed as she began grazing his shaft masterfully with her teeth and her tongue and he felt like crying. _How could she do that to him?_ Ziva giggled evilly and added the pressure of her teeth as she enjoyed his struggle. Tony moaned again hopelessly and banged with his head against the pillow while curling his hands into fists. _He really had to behave very badly if she treated him like this..._

When he was on the brink with everything – his climax, his life, his sanity and madness – she finally released him and straightened up. He watched her curiously panting like a madman and hoping that she will finally free him. However, she stood up from the bed and he thought for a second horrified that she will leave him like that. But when he saw what she was about to do, he groaned inwardly and another horror spread all over his face.

Ziva was amused by the terrifying look Tony gave her as he yanked with his hands again trying to set himself free. She stripped from her thongs and crawled back on the bed. Tony just stared unable to move or say something. He knew that his biggest punishment just has come. Everything she has done so far was nothing compared to what was about to come.

She straddled his hips again and finally claimed her prize as her totally soaking wet pussy wrapped around his pulsing erection on which she worked few seconds ago. He moaned loudly as he felt how wet and tight she was for him. He really wanted to cry at this moment – he wanted to touch her so badly. He looked at her and saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure.

She began to rock with her hips slowly but powerfully and he shrieked out in delight. She bent down and kissed her way from his chest to his neck still rocking with her hips. She needed to feel his skin and despite all of her joy at his helplessness, she missed his touch. When she reached his face, he lifted his head up wanting to kiss her so much like if his life depend on that but she still didn't allow him to do it. He banged with his head against the pillow once again as she gazed at him lovingly.

"I hate you so much right now." He managed to say while she moaned aloud because he finally began to meet with her thrusts. He hoped that if he gives her what she wants, she will set him free.

"I am very convinced about that." She told him with another evil smile as she rubbed her body against his.

He groaned as she sat up again so he could only watch. She knew that he was on the brink and she wasn't far away too. After another few powerful thrusts he couldn't hold any longer and lost the remaining control he had. He spilled into her helplessly with a moan as he stared at her fascinated while her orgasm hit her fully. She arched her back and screamed his name as she bent her head back closing her eyes in complete satisfaction.

When she caught her breath, she looked at him delightfully as he began again struggle against the handcuffs.

"OK, you have won!" He admitted absolutely defeated because all he wanted right now was to touch her, to graze his fingers along her skin to her hair...

"Please, have a mercy upon me. I will do whatever you want, I swear. Just set me free." He begged her panting on the edge with tears.

She smiled at him and lifted herself up to reach at the bedside table where the key from the handcuffs was. He watched her happily because he knew that soon he will be free and she will finally pay for everything she has just done. However, Ziva knew what could await her if she would free him wholly. So she unlocked one of the handcuffs and before he could react, she snapped it shut onto the railing so he had only one hand free and the other was still limited in movement.

She put the key back in the reasonable distance so he couldn't reach there and sat up back straddling his hips. She reached behind her and began to massage his manhood to prepare him for the round number two. He just stared at her appalled that he didn't even realize that his right hand was finally free. He groaned when he felt what she was doing to him again.

"Do you realize you will pay for that, don't you?" He told her finally realizing his free hand as he raised it and just caressed her body everywhere he could reach.

She leaned forward to look at him properly. He took advantage of it and grabbed her head to kiss her aggressively. She moaned but still continued in her massage. She squeezed him and he released her with a gasp. She was still in control, not he.

"Well, we will see." She told him wickedly as she nudged his nose with hers. "I intend to leave you handcuffed here for a very long time."

He shivered under the dark but soft tone of her voice. "How long?" He squeaked regretting the day he pissed her off for the first time which was probably the first day they met.

She tilted her head in contemplation. "Maybe forever." She kissed his nose and laughed evilly as she lifted up and wrapped her pussy around his shaft again.

His hand lay still on the bed while he contemplated what he will do with it. He watched her amazed as she rode him moaning loudly and he met with her thrusts unwittingly. Then he got an idea and finally raised his hand to do something. He found her clit and touched it. Her body immediately gave away and she fell on his chest. She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes burning with desire.

She lifted herself up and claimed his mouth in frantic kiss while his hand between their bodies worked on her clit. It was no longer after that when she shattered around him once again and he went after few thrusts too. They both tried to catch their breaths while she gripped his chest for support and he absently caressed her back as the sweat was dripping off them in huge amounts.

When she gathered enough strength to move, she stood up from him and rolled over on his right side and snuggled closer as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. His free arm embraced her as he waited for her to free him. After few seconds Ziva looked up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss as she poured all her gratefulness and love into it.

After she broke the kiss, she laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Tony was looking at her expectantly but when nothing happened, he lost his patience.

"Uhm, Ziva, don't you think you forgot something?" He asked her nervously.

Ziva lifted her head lazily as she looked at him with an innocent face like if she didn't forget anything. He shook with his left hand which was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh." She said amusingly while he nodded at her to make her hurry up.

However, Ziva just laid herself on his chest and batted her eyelashes on him. "You know, I was not joking when I told you that I intend to leave you handcuffed here for a very long time."

He shot her an incredulous look and opened his mouth agape. "Fine, that would be fun. But it's impossible." He told her hoping that she will finally free him.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Oh, really? Just imagine that – you would be lying here waiting for me all day until I would return home from work and abuse you over and over again." She told him dreamily as she imagined that by herself.

"So I would become some kind of a sex slave, or what?" He asked her frightened because he knew what she was capable of and he didn't have any doubt that she could actually do that.

She laughed at his terrified face. "You know, that does not sound bad at all." She said while wriggling her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled nervously and didn't know what to say so he rather changed the topic. "Look, I did everything you wanted. I admit that I was behaving badly to you and you had every right to take revenge. Now, you should forgive me and finally set me free." He begged her pleadingly.

She licked her lips pondering his plea. "You didn't have a chance." She stated because he really didn't have any other chance than to succumb to her.

"But OK, I will set you free." She surrendered and he breathed out in relief.

"But I have one condition." She told him propping her head up on her elbow against his chest. He took a deep breath – he could expect that it won't be so easy.

"What condition?" He asked her impatiently because his hand began hurting.

"You will tell me why you are so nervous about being handcuffed." She told him and waited. Tony searched her eyes pondering whether to tell her the truth or not.

"You know why – I couldn't touch you." He then answered her hoping that she will leave it like that.

But she immediately shook her head. "There must be something else. You were too much nervous about it." She dared him to tell the truth.

Tony took another deep breath and gave up. "Fine, I'll tell you. But..." He began but then waved his hand at it – she will laugh anyway.

He closed his eyes, scratched his head and sighed. "I was handcuffed once. But it turned out bad." He told her as she stared at him curiously.

"How is that?" She asked him hoping that she will hear some juicy facts about Tony's private life.

"The girl – she lost the key. We have to call the locksmith to set me free." He confessed to her and heard her to burst out laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny! Do you know how embarrassed I was?" He tried to defend himself while she couldn't get herself to stop laughing.

When her laugh finally subdued, she wiped away the tears and looked at his seething face.

"I am sorry." She apologized to him, the laughter still bubbling inside her as he just rolled his eyes at her. Ziva stroked his face gently and then reached to the bedside table for the key.

"Because you behaved like a good boy and you told me about one of your embarrassing moments in your life, I will now set you free as a reward." She told him almost ceremonially as he just lay there with an anger written all over his face.

She became fear that she overdone it when she laughed at him like this but that was exactly Tony wanted her to think. She reached across him to unlock the handcuffs, her breasts hovering over his face. He waited patiently until she unlocked them and then snapped them shut to show him that she didn't have any intention to handcuff him again – at least for now – and then he spurred into action.

He took the handcuffs and threw them across the room so she couldn't handcuff him again. She didn't even have chance to react as he grabbed her waist and flipped her over so she was under him.

"Now, you're going to pay." He growled at her as he crashed his lips onto hers in another aggressive kiss and she moaned helplessly giving in herself to him.

She could just scream when he entered her and took his revenge on her for her behavior in the round number three.

* * *

Later that night they laid in the bed under the covers, both completely sated, Tony spooning her and absently caressing her body while she stroked his other hand which she head under her head.

"You know, I think it's time." He broke the comfortable silence suddenly.

"Time for what?" She asked with closed eyes not really caring about what he wanted to say.

"To tell Gibbs." Tony stated earnestly wanting to finally face Gibbs with all of this. He needed his permission so he could finally tell her how much he loves her.

Ziva opened her eyes and shifted in his embrace to face him. She studied his face for a while just to be sure that he was serious about it.

"I think so too." She agreed with him and a smile broke on his face. He leaned down to capture her lips between his. When they parted he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So when?" He whispered the important question as Ziva massaged the nape of his neck.

"Tomorrow?" She offered not really wanting to postpone it more than necessary.

He produced another one thousand watt smile – it was like taking their relationship onto another level.

"Tomorrow." He agreed happily as they both kissed each other in a searing kiss.

**_The End of Chapter 16_**

* * *

**Woohoo - talk with Papa Gibbs awaits us! :) Hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think (wink, wink, puppy eyes)... ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Telling Gibbs

**Author's note:**

**So, here it is guys - talk with Papa Gibbs... :) And we are slowly approaching to the end of this story. But don't worry - I have another stories in my mind so after I will finish this, another story will come in month or two... So enjoy and please - review! I'll be back with the Chapter 18 next week ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 17 – Telling Gibbs**_

Well, telling Gibbs wasn't _that easy_ as they both thought it would be. As Tony remarked – Woody Allen was completely right when he said _'If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans.' _The next morning when they wanted to tell Gibbs that they are together, new and very tough case has come into their way. And because of their rule number one, they decided to wait until the case will be over.

But on a top of that – Gibbs was completely furious at them and didn't give them a single minute together. Both they were either with Gibbs or McGee but they didn't do together anything. Gibbs took care of it so they were separated or when they were in the same room, somebody else was with them too. He bombarded them with every work they could do so they were completely worn out in the evening and any thought to meet with each other at least for a movie didn't come into their minds.

* * *

The case dragged on for a week now and Tony really had enough. The fact that he saw Ziva for just few minutes every day, practically was breaking his heart over and over again. To not be able to kiss her, touch her, caress her, not even to be in her proximity... He hated Gibbs so much right now but he knew that Gibbs did it for a reason. But what reason was it, he feared to know.

He sighed exasperatedly for countless times now while he sat in the car with McGee returning back to NCIS after another useless interview. They didn't have any new break on the case and it really began to get on his nerves. He wanted this to be over so he could finally tell Gibbs about his relationship with Ziva and plan a big date where he will tell her how much he loves her.

"Are you OK, Tony?" McGee voice asked him worriedly because he had enough of Tony's sighing.

Tony shook his head vehemently. "No." He replied simply not really in mood for talking. He rather wanted to beat somebody up.

McGee rolled his eyes but pushed him further. "What's wrong?" He asked him carefully but with unfeigned curiosity.

Tony gave another sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Everything." He answered annoyed but knowing that McGee was just trying to help him.

McGee just smiled at his grumpiness – he knew very well what was bothering Tony but wanted from him to say it aloud. "OK, I'll hope to get from you more than one word. So what's bugging you the most?" He asked him hoping that Tony will finally begin to talk.

"Gibbs." Tony muttered and stared out from the window.

McGee nodded understandingly. "Because he separated you with Ziva?" He asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed harshly but regretted it immediately. He sighed and rubbed his face while McGee waited for him to calm down.

"Sorry, McGee, I just... I'm on the edge with my nerves; I'm feeling like if I'm going to explode at any moment. I really don't know why Gibbs is doing that." He apologized and continued whining.

"Maybe that's what Gibbs wants." McGee reasoned trying to give him some reasonable explanation.

Tony snapped out his head to him. "What do you mean?" He asked him with raised eyebrow.

McGee sighed and began to explain. "Well, he probably wants to make you confess. He knows that you will be angry with him and after few days you will lose your patience and tell him everything."

Tony regarded him for a moment but have to admit that McGee was right – it really made sense. "Hm. Maybe you're right." Tony calmed a little bit.

"But if the case won't be over by tonight, I'm going to blow up. He's literally torturing us. Do you even know how miserable I'm feeling because I can't touch her, see her smile, kiss her, stroke her hair, her face..." He trailed off while McGee looked over at him with a huge smile on his lips. _Does he even know how deeply he fell in love with her?_

"You really love her, don't you?" McGee stated happy for both of his friends.

Tony sighed again and nodded enthusiastically. "You don't even know how much. She is so... She's the best thing that has happened in my life so far." He tried to express his love for her to make McGee understand.

"Did you tell her?" McGee asked because he didn't know how far they got in their relationship.

"No. Well, not exactly. I gave her some hints and she probably understood them but I wanted to wait until we will get Gibbs's permission. With it, it would be more real, more serious." He told him the anger boiling up in him again.

"We wanted to tell Gibbs already a week ago but this new case has come and he separated us..." He trailed off again because he really wanted to kill somebody at this moment.

"I see." McGee replied trying to find some comforting words for his friend that he will have his girlfriend soon for himself.

"So, let's find some another clue to our case so we can finally solve it and you could tell Gibbs about your happiness, OK?" He offered gently hoping that Tony will cool down.

Tony gave another sigh but this time it was from resignation. "Fine, that's a good idea. Thanks Tim." He agreed and thanked to his friend for supporting him this way.

* * *

Meanwhile, similar conversation was held between Ziva and Abby. Ziva paced around Abby's lab like a tiger while they both waited for the test results that could give them some break on the case.

"Why he is doing this? Why he is torturing us? His behavior is so full of contradiction, Abby. First, he completely ignores every sign of me and Tony being in a relationship, then he wishes me good luck and now he does not allow us to be in each other proximity! I do not know what to do, really." Ziva exclaimed fuming with anger while Abby was standing in the middle of her lab and followed her with her gaze while spinning on the spot.

"It will be OK, Ziva. Just calm down." She tried to make her stop pacing but Ziva didn't listen to her and continued while muttering something to herself.

"Here, take a Caf-Pow. It will calm you down." She took her favorite beverage and offered it to her.

But Ziva wasn't in the mood for drinking anything. "Thanks Abby, but I do not want it. I do not need caffeine or any drink in general. I just want..." She trailed off and flopped down to the chair.

"Tony." Abby finished for her with a smile. _Does she even know how much she is head over heels in love with him?_

"Yeah." Ziva confirmed dreamily.

"I just miss him so much, you know. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his lips, his fingers... God, I have a problem." She stated miserably not understanding her own behavior because she wasn't used to be like that while Abby's smile widened even more.

"You're just in love, Ziva. That's all. You should happy about it." She tried to make her feel better.

"I am happy about it, Abby. I love him, really. I just do not know why Gibbs is doing this. Why did he separate us?" She whined sadly wanting this case to be over finally.

"Look, Gibbs is not a cruel man. If he did it, he must have a good reason for it. He just probably wants from you a confession because practically – you two are breaking his rules." Abby reasoned carefully not wanting to annoy her but she had to defend her Gibbs!

"You are right. That makes sense." Ziva agreed thoughtfully.

"We wanted to tell him a week ago but then this case has come and he separated us so we decided to wait until the case is over." She explained that their rule number one was very important to them and their work always comes first.

"And now you're dying of love." Abby finished for her poetically waving with her hand in the air to emphasize it. Ziva chuckled at this and smiled.

"So let's hope that my machines will give us some good results so you two could be finally together." Abby tried to console her and gave her a big hug. Ziva gasped because Abby practically wanted to smother her.

"Did you tell him?" Abby asked her after she pulled away and eyed her expectantly.

"Tell him what?" Ziva asked confused about what and whom she talked about.

"Tony! Did you tell him you love him?" Abby said impatiently wanting to throw a party if she _finally _did it after all these years.

"Not yet." Ziva admitted but when she saw Abby's face fell, she quickly added. "But I want to. I was scared at first but now I am not. But we both sense that it would be better to get Gibbs's permission first. You know – just to confirm that he agrees with it."

Abby's smile returned as she hugged Ziva tightly again. "Don't worry. He will give you his permission." She whispered into her ear happy for the both of her friends.

She pulled away and rewarded Ziva with a smile. "And after that you can tell each other how much you love one another and make small DiNozzo babies!" She clapped with her hands excitedly while Ziva began to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Abby!" She smacked her arm gently laughing heartily.

"Or maybe small Tony and Ziva?" Abby offered not wanting to give up on her hopes.

Ziva laughed even more and then stopped to kiss Abby on a cheek. "Thanks Abby. I really needed this."

Abby hugged Ziva quickly and pulled away because one of her machines beeped so they finally had some results. "Well, back to work." Abby exclaimed keenly and went to her computer to show the results on the screen.

* * *

Luckily for them, the case was really closed by the evening. But unfortunately for them, they were in various locations when the case was finally solved. Ziva was on her way back to NCIS because she was sent by Gibbs to ask some additional questions to victim's friend while Tony was in the interrogation room trying to break their suspect and make him confess.

It was quite late so when Gibbs called Ziva that their suspect is really their murderer; he sent her straight home reasoning that she didn't have to stop at NCIS and the paperwork could wait until tomorrow. Ziva sighed because she wanted to see Tony but if she showed up in NCIS and Gibbs saw her, he would be angry with her so she rather headed into her apartment building.

She stopped the car and sat there for few minutes. She thought about starting the car again and going to Tony's apartment but she was absolutely exhausted from the ordeal Gibbs gave them. She rubbed her face for a moment and then finally opened the door from the car. She got off her car and locked it. But before she could turn around, somebody embraced her from behind and prevented her from doing so.

At first, she wanted to give a lecture to the man that approached her in such way as her ninja skills kicked on but after she inhaled the scent, she knew who the man was.

"Tony." She breathed out and gripped the rim of the car as familiar warmth from her belly spread through her body. He chuckled and tightened his embrace as he flicked his tongue alongside her earlobe.

"Hi there, beautiful." He whispered into her ear and felt her shiver under the tone of his voice.

She turned around in his embrace and glared at him. "You scared the hell out of me!" She reproached him for his behavior.

He pouted at her and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." He raised his hand and caressed lovingly her face.

She leaned into his touch but still hold her glare at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. One second earlier and you would be dead."

He chuckled again and nudged her nose with his. "But you knew it was me. You _felt_ it."

Despite the fact it made her smile, she glared at him again. "That does not allow you to sneak up on me this way. I really could kill you, you know." She told him seriously but wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sure I know that." He replied with a huge grin happy that he finally had her in his arms after those tormenting seven days. "Your damn ninja skills are something that I won't ever forget."

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. "Tony." She whined hurt because she wanted to kiss him so badly after that long week when she didn't get a single kiss.

"A little bit impatient, aren't we?" He teased her little savoring every second of her closeness.

She smacked his arm angrily. "Tony." She warned him once again prepared to hurt him if he doesn't give her what she wants.

"I know – shut up and kiss me." He laughed and finally claimed her mouth in passionate kiss.

The longing for each other reflected in the kiss as they both gripped one another like if they could disappear at any moment. Ziva clung onto him like if her life depends on it and Tony clutched her body in his hands like his favorite teddy bear from his childhood.

When they parted because of needed oxygen, they kissed once again lightly and stared into each other eyes amorously. Suddenly, Tony tugged at her hand and beckoned with his head.

"Come on." He told her eagerly while her eyes widened. She really wanted him but she was too exhausted.

"Uhm, Tony not that I do not want to, I would love to, but I am completely worn out and..." She began to explain sadly.

He silenced her with a finger on his lips. "I don't mean _that_, Ziva. After everything that Gibbs did to us during this week, I think we deserve some explanation. And we can finally tell him about our relationship." He assured her eagerly wanting to tell Gibbs everything.

She gazed at him unbelievingly but had to smile at his eager puppy's eyes. She grabbed his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

When she released him, she opened the door from her car again and waved her hand at him. "OK, then. Get in."

He pulled away surprised. "You want to drive? But I want to live!" He exclaimed knowing that Gibbs will probably kill him but he really didn't want to die before he will tell him about what happened between him and Ziva. It was too much important for him.

Ziva grimaced amused with his whining. "Get in, Tony." She ordered him but he still looked at her mistrustfully.

"Look, I would..." He began but she didn't give him a chance to finish as she growled annoyingly and kiss him again violently to make him to do what she wanted from him to do. He stumbled and when she ended the kiss, he just stared at her completely breathless.

Without a word he went over on the other side of the car and got on. Ziva smiled with satisfaction and got on too. When she started up the car, Tony looked over at her still contemplating if it was the best idea.

"Don't think that it will work everytime." He tried to point out but knowing that she will ever win.

Ziva chuckled as she started their way to the Gibbs's house. "Do not be so sure about that."

* * *

They reached Gibbs's house in record time – Ziva was driving after all. Ziva stopped the car and they sat there for few seconds in complete silence. Tony then reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Ready?" He asked her still relieved that he survived her driving. Ziva looked over at him and smiled.

"As if I ever will be." She replied fearing what might come in the case that Gibbs wouldn't approve their relationship.

They exited the car and went to Gibbs's house hand in hand. Tony immediately headed into the direction of the basement with Ziva on his tails. Gibbs who was working on a new boat down there just smirked when he heard the approaching car and after few minutes opening the front doors of his house. He went over to the desk and pulled out his favorite brandy and three glasses.

Tony stuck his head inside just to be sure that Gibbs was really here and alone. Then he entered the staircase.

"Hi." He greeted Gibbs awkwardly as Gibbs poured the liquid into the glasses.

"DiNozzo." He returned the greeting with a nod without even looking at him. Tony walked down and grabbed the chair as he placed it in front of Gibbs to face him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow on him. "And Ziver will come down too?" He asked amused that they were afraid of him so much.

Tony just looked up to the stairs as Ziva emerged too and began walking down. Gibbs pushed the glass towards Tony who accepted it gratefully and sipped it immediately. Ziva went carefully and grabbed the other chair as she placed it next to Tony's. She also accepted the drink but she just played with the rim of the glass nervously avoiding Gibbs's eyes.

Gibbs just watched them sipping the brandy patiently and waiting for them to start. Tony felt sick suddenly – he didn't know where to start.

"I think you know why we are here." Ziva blurted out all of a sudden to start somewhere. Gibbs just sat back and crossed his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow on her.

"Oh really? Well, I'm not Sibyl. There are a plenty of options why you two could go here to talk together." He told her with his interrogation voice.

Ziva remained silent and looked over at Tony who looked like if he could throw up at any minute. He watched the liquid in his glass and then suddenly knocked it back into his throat to give himself some courage. He shook his head under the effect of the alcohol and put the glass down. Then he reached for Ziva's hand and intertwined their fingers so Gibbs could see it.

"We're together. Like a couple, I mean." He said to Gibbs surprisingly firmly.

Gibbs covered his mouth with his hand so they couldn't see his smirk. He reached out and grabbed Tony's glass as he poured another brandy to Tony. He pushed it back and again sat back with crossed arms.

"I know." He commented calmly and watched them curiously.

They both hung their mouths wide open at him. "You-" Ziva began and Tony finished for her. "You know it?"

Gibbs chuckled openly as his gaze slipped straight to Tony. "Next time you decide to break my rules, DiNozzo, and take her on a date – pick up some restaurant that is _not _near my house."

Tony bit his lip guiltily as he raised his glass and found suddenly something interesting on his shoes. Gibbs smirked satisfied and turned his gaze to Ziva who was chewing on her thumb nervously.

"Since when?" He began interrogate her like some suspect wanting to know if his guess was correct. Ziva swallowed hard to be able to speak at least.

"Uhm, since that night in the house during the storm. So about two weeks for now." She replied almost shyly not wanting to provoke him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs continued in his interrogation without any sign if he agrees with their relationship or not, satisfied with himself that he guessed right the moment of the beginning of their relationship.

Ziva opened her mouth but then suddenly Tony spoke up still looking at his shoes. "We wanted to show you that we are able to work together while we are together. That we are able to make it work and still be in your team. That you don't have to be afraid that our relationship could interfere with our work." He said broken thinking that Gibbs will never approve them being in a relationship.

Ziva quickly came to help him. "Our job is important for us Gibbs. And working for you is something we both want. But we also want to be together. I know that we are breaking your rules but we just wanted to show you that our job is not affected by it so you could not forbid us to be in a relationship." She tried to explain gripping Tony's hand in the process to draw some strength for talking.

Gibbs watched them carefully and listened to their explanations. "Why would I do that?" He began to defend himself.

"If you really want to be together, then I can forbid you nothing. And even if I did, I can't control you 24 hours a day, 7 days of a week to be sure that you aren't secretly breaking my prohibition. And I'm pretty sure that especially you two will always find a way to each other despite any obstacle that could stand in your way." He told them while Ziva watched him holding her breath and Tony didn't know what to think.

"Then why did you separate us for the whole week?" Tony shot back more harshly than he intended but Gibbs really made him angry with the whole separation thing.

Gibbs smirked at the anger in his voice and sipped his brandy. "To make you confess." He explained like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You would lose your patience and finally confesse about your relationship to me. I wanted to break you – that's why I didn't give you a single second alone together." He continued explaining his behavior during the last case which was closed just few hours ago.

They just stared at him unbelievingly like if they couldn't comprehend why he did it.

"But congratulations – you've proven yourselves. You were able to wait until the case was over and by that to convince me that you are able to work together and be together as a couple in the same time." He told them with the stern face. Ziva just could stare at him pondering if he meant what she thought he meant.

But it was Tony who found some voice again. "You're saying?" He asked Gibbs with sudden hope.

Gibbs sipped the drink once again and took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is this – it's about the damn time for you two." He looked back and forth between them as Ziva smiled encouragingly at Tony with a hope in her eyes." You both deserve your happiness." Gibbs continued smirking at them.

"If you really will be able to keep it out from work, then I have no objection about you two being in a relationship." He finished with a smile as they both returned the smile too.

Ziva took the brandy, downed the drink and stood up. She went over to Gibbs and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered touched by his approval.

"You're welcome, kid. You deserve this like anyone in the world." He said loudly enough for Tony to hear.

He then kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear important words which weren't for Tony's ears and Tony didn't even try to eavesdrop. "Don't hurt him. He loves you too much to lose you."

Ziva pulled away and winked at him in understanding because she didn't have any intention to let Tony go. It was Tony's turn to express his thanks to Gibbs so Ziva took a step back while Tony took a step forward.

Gibbs pulled him into the male hug full of slapping on each other backs. Then they pulled away and shook hands.

"Thank you boss, it really means a lot." Tony finally managed to say some words.

Gibbs raised a warning finger at him. "If you hurt her, DiNozzo..." He began to say jokingly.

Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes pretending to annoyed. "Yeah, I get it. You will shoot me."

Gibbs eyed him amused. "More than that." He said half-jokingly, half-seriously. They both laughed and Ziva with them.

When the laugh subdued, Tony took Ziva's hand and they smiled at each other happily. They felt suddenly so free after they finally had Gibbs's permission. Tony contemplated kissing Ziva but he was afraid of overstepping the line with Gibbs.

Gibbs watched their interaction and smirked satisfied that they finally found the other. "Go home. You have a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow." He reminded them. He was their boss after all.

They smiled at him, thanked him again and started their way up the stairs. But before they could disappear, Gibbs called out on Tony. "DiNozzo?"

Tony looked back at him while Ziva squeezed his hand and continued her way to the car sensing that it would be better to leave them alone because this wasn't for her ears but only for Tony's.

Gibbs waited until Ziva closed the door behind her and then spoke up. "Do something so you can finally cross the number 26 on your bucket list." He told him sensing that neither of them has said those three little words to each other yet.

Tony smiled at his always knowing boss. "Already on it, boss." He replied because that was exactly what he wanted to do in the very near future.

Gibbs just nodded at him in understanding and Tony went after Ziva to the car. Well, he will have to survive another ride with her because his car was at her apartment. He found her leaning against the car with a big smile on her lips and dreamy face like if she couldn't believe that it was true. Tony approached her and cupped her face as he stroked it lovingly.

She looked at him and they finally kissed to confirm their relationship because now there was no obstacle in front of them. Tony then lifted her up and spun with her in a joyful round. Ziva began to giggle and when he put her back down, she wanted to tell him that she loves him but he spoke up first.

"And now I can finally plan a perfect date for us." He told her ceremonially as she chuckled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. You do not remember how it ended up the last time?" She reminded him wriggling her eyebrows on him evilly.

He chuckled too at the memory but he was serious about the date. "Yes, I do. But this is going to a big date." He told her reminding the conversation they had on the night of their first date which he couldn't call perfect at all.

Ziva regarded him for a while. She knew what he meant by a big date – a big date was a date where the important things for a relationship are discussed. _He wanted to tell her that he loves her._

"A big date?" She asked him hopefully for confirmation.

"A big date." He confirmed knowing that she understood what he wants to plan. The _'I love you'_ thing has to be perfect and he wanted to take care of that.

She gave him a priceless smile as she leaned in hungry for another kiss. He let her of course – he loved her after all – and she loved him. And after Gibbs's permission they could finally start a new chapter of their life on full throttle.

**_The End of Chapter 17_**

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know what you think... :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - A Big Date

**Author's note:**

**Here it is guys - the last chapter... But there will an epilogue by the end of the week so you'll get the closure of this story - it will be up probably on Thursday. So I hope you'll like this chapter - my take on 'I love you' date... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 18 – A Big Date**_

A big date where important things for a relationship are discussed. This was the date that awaited them and both were absolutely nervous about it even though it wasn't a big deal. They were already in a relationship – but still there was something missing. And they both wanted to do it tonight because this was the _'I love you'_ date. They wanted to take their relationship onto another level.

On that fateful evening one week after they told Gibbs about them, Tony stood in his apartment in front of the mirror trying to make knot on his tie. His fingers were trembling with eagerness as he was looking forward to tonight's date with love of his life. He finally had enough time to plan everything so he was sure that this date will be categorized as a perfect date. He already sent her bouquet of flowers and he was supposed to pick her up at her apartment in an hour.

His struggle with a tie didn't go unnoticed by his friend who was helping him to get through this evening by not only supporting him mentally but also doing something special for them which was surprise for Ziva.

"Oh, for God's sake! Leave it to me, Tony!" McGee ordered him because Tony wasn't in a state when he could do perfect knot on a tie. Tony shrugged and turned to him as McGee began to work on the tie by himself.

"Sorry, I'm just too nervous." Tony apologized looking like a child on Christmas Day.

McGee tightened the knot and smoothed the tie. "It'll be OK, Tony. You just have to tell her." He tried to console him somehow because he was just too much eager.

Tony chuckled as he looked back at the mirror to make sure everything was OK. "That's not the problem. The problem is to find the best moment to tell her, you know?" He told McGee knowingly like if he was telling _'I love you'_ every day.

"Just don't wait too much long. You could miss the opportunity to express your feelings." McGee advised him carefully but Tony just grinned at him.

"Don't worry. There is nothing what can prevent me from telling her." He assured him and slapped his arm friendly.

McGee smiled glad that his friends finally found the way to each other. Tony took his car keys and looked nervously around him. McGee smiled at him encouragingly and pushed him towards the door.

"Now go or you'll be late. And good luck." He ordered him as Tony stumbled and turned around to face him.

"Thanks, McGee. I just can't express what your support means to me..." He began and trailed off as McGee cut him off.

"That's what friends do. And trust me – it's really a big boost for my ego when Tony DiNozzo wants an advice about women from me." He told him amused and winked at him. Tony chuckled and went to pick up the woman of his dreams on their big date.

* * *

Ziva was meanwhile preparing herself in the hands of Abby. She stood in front of her bed where various dressed lay and tried to decide what to wear. Abby was dancing around her bedroom rambling about how she was excited with this date and glad that she could help Ziva to prepare. Ziva sighed and went over to the kitchen to drink something. She was absolutely nervous – she wanted to tell Tony how much she loves him immediately but also wanted to choose the perfect moment to do it in the same time.

Abby emerged behind her and hugged her tightly. "Is everything OK, Ziva?" She asked her concerned.

Ziva smiled at her solicitude and smiled. "Yes, Abby. Everything is fine. I just do not know what to wear, that is all." She assured her warmly.

Abby grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom. "You definitely have to wear some red dress." She advised her picking up one of them and handing them to her.

Ziva took them and went to the bathroom to take them on. "Why red?" She asked Abby curiously. Not that she wasn't fond of the red color but it wasn't her usual pick. That was the reason why she had only two red dresses.

"Because red is the color of love, Ziva." Abby began to explain enthusiastically. "And this is the _'I love you'_ date so you have to wear something red."

"But I do not have any special accessories to it." She objected while Abby groaned impatiently.

"That doesn't matter. We will find something what you can wear to it." She began to rummage through her accessories and found golden earrings with a ruby on it and matching necklace. Then she selected one pair of golden high heels Ziva had in her wardrobe and waited for her to finally emerge from the bathroom.

When she did, Abby's jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress. They were simple, not much revealing. The sides and the décolletage were draped; the straps were thin and on the back crossed to the other side of the fabric which made a little neckline on her back. They had the perfect length so they ended up above her knees. They hugged her curves in the right way and even that Ziva wasn't the biggest fan of the red color – it fit her perfectly.

Ziva nervously smoothed the dress and looked at Abby. "What do you think?" She asked uncertainly.

Abby showed her right thumb. "Absolutely wonderful. Here, take these high heels, earrings and necklace. It will be perfect red-golden combination."

Ziva accepted them and put them on. "So?" She spun around to show herself.

"Just gorgeous. Tony will be drooling." Abby replied with a huge smile on her lips.

Ziva chuckled as she tried to adjust her make up a little while Abby returned the clothes back into the wardrobe. "Ha. He would be drooling even if I wore just an old and tattered sweater." She told Abby while adding the important necessities into her purse.

"Sure, he would." Abby agreed completely with her. "He loves you, Ziva." She added sincerely excited about the fact that their finally got together.

Ziva turned around to face her. "I know, Abby. And I love him too." She said as she couldn't fight with the genuine smile that crept into her face.

Abby just clapped with her hands and ran to wrap her arms around her in a bear hug. "God, I'm so happy that you two are finally together!" She breathed out excitedly and pulled away reluctantly when the doorbell rang.

"The prince on a white horse is here." Abby commented as Ziva smiled and went to open the door.

Tony stood there with his typical DiNozzo smile with another bouquet in his hands. "Hi." He greeted her as he looked her up and down to drink into the sight he had in front of him.

She smiled at him and accepted the bouquet gratefully. Abby appeared behind her and winked at Tony slyly. Ziva turned to Abby and handed her the flowers as Tony tried to find the words how to describe her beauty.

"You look... fantastically." He finally commented as Ziva blushed a little and Abby giggled satisfied.

They locked their eyes and began to practice their own personal eye sex. Ziva knew that this was the perfect moment to say it – she practically heard herself as she opened her mouth and told him how much she loves him but she was pretty much aware of Abby's presence and it ruined the moment. Not that she didn't want her to be there but she wanted to tell Tony when they will be alone and not in the moment when someone else was watching them.

"Oh my God Tony, kiss her finally!" Abby exclaimed smiling at the trance they both fell in.

Tony snapped out from his stupor and nodded at Abby in greeting. But before he could lean down and kiss her, Ziva turned around and said goodbye to Abby reminding her to lock the door when she will be leaving. Abby nodded understandingly and closed the door behind them giving them some privacy.

They stood there on the corridor in front of Ziva's apartment for another few seconds both not knowing what to say or to do. Ziva couldn't stand the silence so she was the one who leaned forward and kissed him. They melted into each other arms in lovers' embrace.

Tony then released her and took her hand. "Ready?" He whispered in question.

"Yes." Ziva whispered the reply as she squeezed his hand and they started their way to the restaurant.

* * *

When they arrived to the beautiful restaurant about which Ziva once read that it was one of the best restaurant in DC, a waiter took care of them and seated them to a table for two. Ziva had to admit that she was impressed – the restaurant had a large dance floor where a lot of couples danced to the soft tones of jazz but still there was enough room for the tables and undisturbed conversation.

Tony watched her as she looked around herself dreamily like is she couldn't understand that it was really happening. He ordered a bottle of red wine for them and the waiter smiled at them as he went to do his work.

"So, do you like it?" He asked her softly not wanting to startle her as he reached for her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him with a radiant smile on her lips as she began to caress his hand.

"It's like a fairytale." She confessed excitedly as she looked at him lovingly.

He returned the smile and handed her the menu so she could pick the food she wanted. She involuntarily smiled at his behavior and didn't even pay attention to her pick as her only wish what to get on the plate was Tony. Judging by the look on Tony's face, she guessed that he had similar feelings. When they ordered what they wanted, they clinked with their glasses of wine and toasted to their relationship.

Ziva then eyed him seductively. "So, what have you planned for tonight?" She asked him curiously batting her eyelashes on him innocently in the process.

He chuckled amused with her attempt to draw some information from him. He sat back and crossed his arms as he pouted and shook lightly with his head.

"That's a surprise, my dear Ziva." He told her gently knowing that she won't satisfy with such answer. She leaned forward and pouted at him as she reached out and traced with her fingers across his arms.

"Tell me." She tried to persuade him once more but he won't budge as he shook with his head vehemently and pushed her hands away.

"It's a surprise." He repeated putting an emphasis on every word.

She sat back pouting and making disappointed face. Then she got an idea and raised her leg under the table to tease Tony a little. She grazed his thigh with her foot as she was smiling absolutely innocently at him while he stiffened a little.

"That won't work, you know." He told her with gritted teeth trying to not think about her foot.

"But I do not like surprises when I do not know what they are." She tried it again and sipped her wine.

He chuckled and reached with his hand for her foot to shove it away. "But in that case – it's not a surprise." He clarified it to her with a knowing smile indicating her that any attempt from her won't have success because he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You are no fun." She said playing to be disappointed.

"Then why you are here with me?" He asked her not taking her bait as he leaned forward and took her hand in his. She intertwined their fingers as she smiled amorously at him.

"Because I want to show the world that you are mine." She offered gently stroking his palm with her thumb.

Tony knew that this was the perfect moment for the _'I love you'_ reply. He flashed her joyful smile and took a deep breath to give himself some courage.

"Ziva, I..." He began but didn't have the chance to finish because the waiter interrupted him as he brought them their picks. They both sighed because the moment was gone and they couldn't blame the waiter – he was only doing his job.

After few minutes of silence while they were eating Ziva tried again to break him. "Are we going to dance?" She asked hopefully because she loved dancing – and especially with Tony – not that she wanted to admit to him.

Tony looked at her amused – well, it was the reason why he picked this restaurant – he wanted to dance with her. "Sure, we are." He replied as she smiled at him gratefully, happy that he wasn't disappointed for the interruption few seconds ago.

"Tell me about the surprise." She asked him again trying to get some information about tonight's date.

He just chuckled and rolled his eyes at her curiosity. "You, Ziva David, are a little bit nosey, don't you think?" He told her teasingly.

She batted her eyelashes on him in innocent and he smiled as he decided to reveal at least something.

"It's a surprise which you will like it. McGee helped me with it so you don't have to be afraid of something terrifying." He explained to her and she seemed satisfied with the answer – at least for now.

They spent the rest of the dinner with a light chat about their lives and what they knew and didn't know about each other.

After finished their meals and drank another glass of wine, Tony stood up and reached out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him and accepted his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She stood up in his embrace as he took her hand in his and his other hand ended up on the small of her back while her second hand gripped his shoulder. They began to move slowly to the soft jazz rhythm.

Ziva leaned her head against his chest as everything around her disappeared and her thoughts went back to her father. She cherished the memories from her childhood when she was used to dance with her father. _Everything was so different back then..._

"You know when I am dancing, I always think about my father." She said because she wanted to share this with Tony.

When Tony didn't respond she looked up at him and saw his watery eyes staring absently into the distance.

"Tony?" She asked softly and squeezed his hand to return him back into reality.

"Hm?" He looked at her still absently like if he was far far away from here.

"I was talking to you." She told him curious about what he was thinking.

He gave her a surprised face. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

She looked at him not satisfied enough because he didn't give her an explanation she wanted but decided to let go for now. "That when I am dancing, I always think about my father." She repeated carefully as he swayed with her across the dance floor.

Again, the absent look appeared on his face. "How's that?" He asked her surprised that she wanted to share something like that with him.

"When I was a child, he taught me how to dance." She explained with a smile as he returned the smile too.

"We danced for hours across the room..." She thought back to the times when she was a child. Tony nodded not knowing what to say.

"Is everything alright?" Ziva asked him worriedly.

"Yes." He told her but his tone wasn't convincing at all and Ziva didn't believe him.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" She persuaded him to tell her the truth.

"Nothing." He shrugged holding himself back because it was just too painful.

"Tony." She told him insistently wanting him to talk with her about what was bothering him. He sighed knowing that she won't let it go so he rather told her the truth.

"I was thinking about my mother. She loved dancing too." He confessed with an obvious pain in his voice.

She looked at him surprisingly because he didn't talk about his mother too much but it was clear that he loved her. She squeezed his hand encouragingly to make him continue.

"They danced with Dad across the living room and they didn't even need the music. They danced to the sound of their heartbeats... like some kind of dance of love." He explained to her dreamily as he returned to his childhood when everything between him and his dad was perfect.

Ziva couldn't hold herself back any longer. What he shared with her right now was something he probably hasn't told anyone in his life – it was pretty obvious and she felt honored that he shared this with her. She leaned forward and caught his lips between hers in a sweet kiss full of love while they still continued dancing. They didn't pay attention to their surrounding and other couples rather avoided them to give them privacy because it was pretty obvious that they are in love with each other.

The perfect moment to say it was here again so when they parted Tony gazed at her amorously and took a breath to find the words he wanted to tell her so badly. Ziva was looking at him expectantly as she didn't allow herself to breathe. But then Tony caught a glimpse of his watch and his eyes widened at the time. They were a little bit late because they needed to be somewhere in a while.

So instead of telling her, he closed his eyes as he gulped down his disappointment and tugged at her hand. "Come on, we have to go." He told her with a sigh.

Ziva pulled away and looked at him puzzled. _Why he just can't say it? _"What do you mean?" She asked him as he began to walk into the direction of their table.

"I have a surprise for you but we have to be there on time. And we are a little bit late." He explained as he waved with his hand on the waiter signalizing that he wants to pay.

Ziva just shrugged taken aback by the recent development. They still have a whole night before them – another perfect moment will surely come. She went to the restroom to correct her make up while Tony paid for their meals and then they went back to the car as Tony opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman. She got on still puzzled but also curious about the surprise he prepared for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him carefully not wanting to startle him because he almost drove like she.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously hoping that she wasn't pissed off because of his sudden change of the mood.

Ziva just nodded sensing that he won't tell her something more and stared from the window trying to recognize where they could be and where they are heading.

Tony suddenly turned left on some driveway and Ziva began to be nervous. Her agent sense was telling her that something was wrong. Tony felt her discomfort so he quickly assured her that everything was fine and she didn't have to worry. They suddenly stopped in front of large hayloft where some white cloth was spread across the entrance. Tony stopped the car as Ziva was looking around herself alertly waiting for any sign of someone who could ambush them.

Tony looked over at her and took her hand in his. "Relax, Ziva." He told her trying to assure her that she doesn't have to be so tense.

Suddenly a light turned on and on the white cloth began to play one of Ziva's favorite movies – _The Sound of Music_. Ziva just opened her mouth agape and gazed at Tony gratefully. He was watching her and waited for her reaction.

She didn't know how to thank him enough so she leaned over and pressed her lips on his in another grateful kiss of this night. When they parted she sensed that another perfect moment to say it was here. But the movie just began and she especially loved the beginning so she rather sat back and began enjoying the movie. Tony watched her for few seconds knowing what she wanted to do but didn't.

He reached behind her as she looked at him questioningly but her face lit up when he pulled out two large cups of chocolate milkshakes and bag of popcorn.

"Thank you." She told him when he handed her the milkshake.

"Everything for you." He replied as he sipped from his own milkshake and stuffed his mouth with popcorn. She flashed him huge smile and they both began to pay attention to the movie.

* * *

By the end of the movie they were snuggled together as much as possible in the car, Ziva engrossed in the movie while Tony was paying attention more to Ziva. He watched her affectionately as she was enjoying the movie while he absently played with her hair. He realized that he could do it for the rest of his life – just watching her as she was doing something – he would never get tired of that.

He didn't even notice that the movie came to its end and the closing credits began to roll. She looked over at him and caught him staring at her. She smiled and they both leaned forward in the same time to kiss each other. They devoured one another lips with such ferocity that when they parted, their lips were swollen and both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

The perfect _'I love you'_ moment was here once again for the both of them. Ziva was determined to say it after the movie because she couldn't think of any better way how to thank him for such a wonderful date and Tony who was staring at her half an hour wanted to wait until the movie's end so she would be grateful for what he had done for her and this was _'I love you'_ date after all.

They both stared into each other eyes and opened their mouths to say those three little words that meant everything in the relationship of two people but then... Suddenly, their phones buzzed simultaneously and they both groaned with disappointment that they couldn't have a second without interrupting. It looked like the universe didn't want them to be together or something...

Ziva snatched her phone from her purse and looked at the display wanting to kill whoever was calling her. But to her surprise it wasn't someone calling, it was her alarm clock. It reminded her to take some special pills she was used to take only once a month. She cursed herself silently that she absolutely forgot about it – they needed to head to her apartment so she could take the stupid pills.

Tony pulled out his phone too and answered the call. "DiNozzo." He announced himself hoping that the person on the other side of the line wasn't Gibbs and new dead body wasn't found somewhere.

"Dad!" He exclaimed surprised and Ziva raised an eyebrow on him in question. Tony just smiled at her and raised his hand to stroke her face. She leaned into his touch and returned the smile.

"Now?" Tony asked uncertainly thinking about the best way how to end this call without insulting his father.

"Oh, next week? That wouldn't be a problem." He answered to his father while Ziva trailed her fingers across his chest trying to make him flustered and have some fun at least.

"Sure Dad. I have some news anyway, so it will be nice." He continued talking to the phone while trying to ignore her fingers.

"No, Dad. It's good news." He assured him and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ziva giggled a little amused as Tony tried to shove away her hand.

"You'll like it, trust me Dad." He reassured him again not understanding why his father was so suddenly nervous that he had some news for him.

"You too. See you next week. Bye." He ended the call and stared at the display for a few seconds. Then he lifted his gaze to her.

"That was Dad. He's coming to town next week and wanted to know if I'd like have a dinner with him." He informed her about the reason why they were interrupted. She smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked carefully hoping that the news he wanted to tell his father was about the two of them.

He smiled at her with relief because in fact, he wanted to invite her so she could go with him and they would tell the news to his father together.

"That would be great." He replied sincerely as they smiled at each other happily.

Ziva hated to break the moment but she really needed to get home and take the stupid pill. "That was my alarm clock. I need to go home to take a pill." She raised her phone and explained why her phone was buzzing.

"It is a special pill which I take only once a month and today is just the day when I have to take it." She further explained when she saw his panicked expression.

He nodded in understanding and without a word he started the car and headed to her apartment building. Comfortable silence settled in between them as they both thought about if they still have a chance to express their feelings or not.

* * *

When they arrived to her apartment building Tony stopped the car and they sat there for few second motionlessly. Ziva pondered whether to tell Tony to wait in the car and she will just take the pill and return back so they could continue in their date or to invite him to her apartment and continue their date there. Tony wondered if this was the end of their date or if she wanted to continue in it. He definitely wanted to continue – they still haven't expressed their feelings and he was determined to do it tonight.

In the moment she motioned to open the door and opened her mouth to tell him that he will wait in the car while she takes the pill and then she will return; he spoke up instead of her.

"I'll walk you up." He told her hoping that she won't take it as an end of the date. She just nodded and they both got off the car and started their way to the apartment building hand in hand.

They were both silent while they were on the corridor to her apartment. Ziva pulled out keys from her purse and began to unlock her apartment silently begging Tony to do something finally. She was afraid that he won't do it, that this was the end of their date and they won't express their feelings. She cursed herself because they had so many chances tonight but neither of them did the final step.

Tony watched her as she rattled with the keys trying to unlock the door as slowly as possible. He mentally persuaded himself to finally do something. He can't let her go like that – he needed the get his feelings out of his system. He needed to tell her – that was the purpose of tonight's date after all. He had so many chances but he didn't use it. And now it didn't look like the perfect moment he imagined for them.

She unlocked the door and stood rooted to the floor appealing him to do something before she will open the door. And he finally did – he took few steps towards her and pressed her on the door; his hand sneaked up around her waists as he inhaled her scent.

"I just can't let you go like that." He confessed into her hair as she moaned excitedly and leaned her head against his chest while gripping the doorknob.

"So do not." She replied breathlessly glad that he finally did something.

He gulped and took her arms as he turned her around to face him. When he gazed into her face, he finally realized that they don't need the perfect moment to say it. Because they weren't perfect, they aren't perfect and they will never be perfect. They were federal agents whose work always comes first – so they have to reconcile that their relationship will never be perfect. They will have to live with cancelled dates, lack of time, missed celebrations of their anniversaries but they will deal with it because they will stand against the world together.

Ziva was looking expectantly to his face and everything seemed to be clear now. She came to the same realization as he – they will never be perfect because _perfect_ has never worked for them. She also knew that he will say it despite any interruption that could come into their way. So she just stayed rooted to the floor and stared at him waiting for the words she wanted hear so much.

"Ziva..." He began and her breath hitched at the sincere and soft tone of his voice as he palmed her face so she couldn't look away.

"I love you." He finally said after few seconds of silence looking deeply into her eyes.

She closed them for a while just to savor the warm feeling that spread across her body when she heard those words. She felt that he, Tony DiNozzo, was her soul mate, her Mr. Right. When she opened her eyes, he was the one who watched her expectantly. But he wasn't afraid that she wouldn't reciprocate his feelings because she was grinning like an idiot in love. He was sure about her feelings she had for him.

"And I love you, Tony." She let the words out from her mouth palming his face too, glad that the burden was finally lifted off her shoulders.

He grinned at her like an idiot too and claimed her mouth in searing kiss to seal the truthfulness of their words. She moaned appreciatively and turned the doorknob as she opened the door and pulled him inside by his tie without breaking the kiss. She kicked the door shut and crashed him on it as they kissed each other furiously moaning when the waves of passion hit them and they got aroused more and more by each passing second.

Tony carefully began to back her into her bedroom while Ziva managed to take of her high heels so she couldn't fall. She loosened his tie and stripped off his jacket while she began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Tony was glad to help her as they hit the wall next to the door of her bedroom. Ziva broke the kiss to fill her lungs with oxygen and Tony shifted his mouth on her neck.

She gasped and bent her head back leaning against the wall as she rolled her eyes back into her head in sensation. She took off his shirt and threw it aside as Tony's hands wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. She began to tease him with her leg while she raked his back with her fingernails. But then she remembered something.

"Wait." She said breathlessly hating to ruin the moment.

Tony's head snapped out as he looked at her confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked her afraid that she regretted her words.

She saw the concern in his eyes and quickly assured him. "The pills. I need to take them." She reminded him the reason why they headed into her apartment in the first place. He nodded and stepped away from her as she smoothed her dress and went into the bathroom to find the pills.

When she emerged in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to swallow the pill, Tony's hands sneaked around her waist as he pulled her against his body, nipping on her earlobe. She exhaled shakily as she began tremble in his arms and tried to raise the glass to drink the water but he snatched the glass from her and held it in front of her mouth so she could drink.

When she finally swallowed the pill, he lowered the glass and put it on the counter. She turned around in his embrace and looked up at him wistfully.

"I love you." She told him like if she just realized that. He grinned at her amorously as he caressed her face.

"I love you too." He replied before he claimed her mouth again in another love battle of their tongues.

Ziva hopped up on the counter and wrapped her hands around his neck to bring him closer and he complied with her request as he stepped in between her legs. His hand massaged her legs as he rolled her dress up wanting to feel her skin under his fingers, to feel the heat emitting from her body. Ziva dug her fingernails into his skin as she marked him as hers because from now on he belonged to her and _only_ her.

Tony pushed her a little towards him so he could propped up her legs and took her in his arms in the bridal style and headed with her into the bedroom. Even though the sex with her on the kitchen counter looked appealing, he didn't want their first time when they will be making love to be so cheap. It should be proper way of lovemaking – in the bed so they both could feel comfortable enough.

Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck and nuzzled it while he carried her into the bedroom. She knew what he had in mind and she agreed with it. They thoroughly enjoyed sex with each other and now it was time to take it on another level and call it making love. Because that's was they are going to do, because they love each other and they needed to prove it to each other.

Tony laid her carefully on the bed like if she was made from porcelain. Ziva sat up on her knees and reached for his belt buckle as she attacked his chest with her mouth. He let her as he groaned inwardly and then grabbed her head to kiss her passionately while his pants were falling down on the floor. He wriggled out of them and discarded his shoes and socks too.

Ziva then helped him to discard her dress as he began to push her forward so she lay on the bed. They didn't have to rush it – they had all night. Tony, who was still standing, took one of her legs and lifted it up so he could kiss every part of the skin there. He began from her toe as she wriggled on him by it, alongside her foot to her ankle and she whimpered in delight. Then he shifted on her calf kissing his way up to her knee.

After that he repeated his actions on the other leg of hers. She obediently lay there and let him to worship her as every fiber of her body screamed at her with love for this man. Tony smiled at her as he crawled on the bed finally to join her and she returned him the smile. She lifted her head and he leaned forward to kiss her slowly so he could taste her lips and memorize it so he won't ever forget how she tasted.

When he left her lips, his own found her thigh and he kissed his way up to her entrance covered by red panties. He omitted them purposely because he knew that sooner or later he will get in there and continued from her pelvis up to her navel as she trembled under him with pleasure while her hands raked his hair. She had to smile – she suspected that making love to Tony would be soft and unhurried. And that was what she wanted right now.

Her breasts were his favorite place already so she just enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her while he sucked on them and flicked with his tongue around her nipples. She moaned and arched her back obediently to him massaging his back in the process. She raised her leg and rubbed it alongside his own until she reached his waist and wrapped her legs around him.

He was too much caught up with his work so he didn't notice that she flipped them over and with pleased giggle enjoyed the fact that she was on the top now. But he didn't mind – he released her breast from his mouth as she bent down and claimed his mouth in another slow but passionate kiss which made them completely breathless. Then she shifted on his chest and trailed soft kisses across it with undying affection.

Tony let her to do whatever she wanted as he savored every minute of this fantastic moment. She gazed at him lovingly as she leaned forward and put her hands around his head.

"Say it again." She whispered hovering above his lips.

"I love you." He repeated with a smile on his lips more than happy that he finally could say it to her. She returned his smile as she crashed her lips on his once again.

He rolled her over as she giggled into his mouth because he was tickling her so she would loosen her grip of her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss as he slid down and peeled off her panties while sucking on her belly and she laughed happily. His boxers soon followed and they were finally naked in her bed as they tried to taste every part of the skin of each other.

He slipped into her carefully and softly as she moaned loudly digging her nails into his skin. He sucked on her pulse point for a while before he shifted on her mouth swallowing her moans like he did that night in the hammock. She began to meet with his thrusts moaning into his mouth as he enjoyed the vibrations she made. And by making love in this way they started their way on the top of complete bliss.

* * *

Later that night they lay in the bed under the covers Ziva lying on Tony's chest as she was kissing him for countless times now. She felt so happy, so contended... She finally found the love of her life. Tony released her lips to fill his lungs with some oxygen and smiled at her.

"Say it again." He told her caressing her cheek and memorizing her face. A wide smile spread on her face.

"I love you." She replied sincerely tracing her fingertips across his jaw.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated nudging his nose with hers and giggled when he smiled and kissed her again.

"You don't even know how happy I am thanks to all of this." He told her as he broke the kiss to share his feelings with her.

"But I know." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Because I feel the same way." She confessed and a huge grin appeared on his face. He was so much honored that he could be the one who made her happy.

"I love you too." He returned her declaration of love as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled at him and rolled off from his chest as she turned around on her side grabbing his hand in the process as she wrapped it around her waist. He turned around too and embraced her even more tightly as he buried his head into her hair and inhaled her scent. They fell asleep in each other arms both knowing that their love will last forever.

**_The End of Chapter 18_**

* * *

**Wow, quite a long chapter... :) Did you like it? Please, let me know in your review!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Epilogue2 Years Later

**Author's note:**

**Here it is my dear readers – the promised epilogue. This is the end of this story so let me express my thanks to you.**

**I want to thank all of you who read, followed, favorited but the most of all – who reviewed. I want to send special thanks to all reviewers who made my day everytime I posted new chapter and thanks to them I finished this story. It was wonderful time to write for you... I would like to thank especially to my regular reviewers – namely – BertAndTiva, hellishrose, hslacer, LoveTiva, madcloisfan, nando2k50, Ncistivalover1, Tony7323 and VendelaGraci. I always looked forward to your reviews and I'm glad that you were able to stick with this story from the start to its end and let me know what you think. I would like to thank also to others who reviewed and shared their opinion on this story. I'm also grateful to Guest reviewers – because I couldn't reply on reviews, I'm thanking you now.**

**I can't even express what your support for this story meant to me. So thank you again and hopefully I'll be back with another story in month or two… :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Sleepover in the Hammock**_

_**Chapter 19 – The Epilogue (Two Years Later)**_

Ziva lay contentedly with closed eyes in the hammock which was hanging between two trees in their garden basking in the sun. Yes – their garden. About a year ago she and Tony decided to move in together and agreed on buying a house with a beautiful garden where they could hang a hammock which they both take as a symbol of their love. It wasn't easy to find such house so it took almost half a year before they found something that was affordable and beautiful for the both of them.

A smile spread over her face as her mind returned back to memories of the last two years. How they got together, the dates, asking Gibbs for permission, their always supportive friends and working together while they were together as a couple. She couldn't lie – it was hard but they got used to it. Sure – they fought, they had arguments, they were angry with each other but they were also so completely in love with each other that they always found a way through the hard times.

Ziva has never felt so happy, so satisfied with her life. She finally found her place in this world – next to Tony, the love of her life, in this wonderful house with a garden and working for NCIS. After all these years when she tortured, tormented, hunted by her past and so much disillusioned by her way of life, she finally found her home. _Home _– that was something she didn't have for a very long time.

And as for the future? She decided not to think about it very much and just cherish every moment of the day. Sure – she thought about marriage and kids but she wanted to take her time. They talked about it with Tony a lot and he completely understood that she wanted to wait until she would be ready. Her body went through a lot that time in Somalia after all and she needed to be sure that she was completely healed to have kids.

A familiar scent surrounded her and the lips of her boyfriend kissed her lightly on the lips. She opened her eyes and gazed into his beaming face.

"Hi." She greeted him softly reaching for his cheek to caress him lovingly.

"Hi. May I join in?" He returned her the greeting and stroked her hair he loved so much.

She shifted in the hammock to make space for him and waved with her hand at him. "Sure. Get in."

He got in the hammock and embraced her waist as he snuggled besides her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her because he left this morning to finish a surprise for her. They had second anniversary of their relationship today and they decided to celebrate it with their friends by throwing a barbecue party. Now, they just have to wait until their friends will come and Tony could give Ziva her prepared surprise.

"Yeah." She nodded and turned a little to face him properly.

"And what were you doing?" He asked her caressing softly her face and curious what she was doing when she had the house all by herself.

"Well, I rearranged your movie collection..." She began and had to laugh when she saw the horrified expression on his face as he opened his mouth agape.

"You didn't..." He began unbelievingly while she caught his lips between her fingers in a pout.

"I was just joking, Tony." She assured him amused.

His face went back to normal as he glared at her amusingly, happy that the teasing between them has never stopped.

"I was just lying here, relaxing and thinking." She added ruffling his hair a little.

"Thinking about what?" He asked her with curiosity because he loved conversations with her.

"Us. We have two years anniversary, Tony. It just makes you to do a recap." She explained opening his shirt a little so she could stick her hand inside and caress his chest.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked her half-worried that she truly might have doubts and half-jokingly because he just wanted to tease her. She giggled at it and kissed him on a cheek.

"Not at all. I was just thinking... Why did you choose _that _exact moment that night in the house two years ago to finally make me yield?" She asked him as the curiosity bubbled inside her because she wanted to know the reason for a long time but has never asked it.

He looked at her and shrugged trying to ignore her hands on his chest. "Frankly, I don't know. I wasn't thinking back then. I just... lived the moment, you know. Like – here and now, now or never." He tried to explain his behavior that night in the house when they had to share the hammock and he successfully seduce her but she was still looking at him expectantly like if she knew that it wasn't all.

"And you... you were... you seemed..." He continued trying to find the best words how to explain it, "I don't want to say easy or vulnerable. You just seemed to be more... approachable." He said almost shyly fearing that she might be insulted but she was grinning at him because she was happy with how sincere he could be when they were talking with each other.

"And you got what you wanted." She told him with a smile before she claimed his mouth in passionate but unhurried kiss pouring all her love for him through it.

When they parted, he nudged her nose with is. "Yeah. I've got the most important thing in my life – you. And now we can celebrate our two years anniversary." He confirmed and kissed her again while she giggled and kissed him back.

She then broke the kiss and her face turned serious. "Where have you been all morning, by the way?" She asked him sternly wanting to know why he abandoned her in the bed and disappeared in the morning, God only knows where

He smiled knowingly because she was always suspicious when he was doing something behind her back so the question didn't surprise him at all.

"I was just running some errands." He replied evasively not wanting to spoil his surprise he made for her. She looked him up and down pondering whether to believe him or not.

"Tony, where have you been?" She repeated her question more dangerously and more threateningly then before because she was more than curious to know where the hell he has been and more importantly – with whom.

He shot her an incredulous look as playful smile appeared on his face. "You're jealous." He stated amused with her jealousy again.

She grimaced and waited for her answer but he continued rambling avoiding the reply. "You know, when we've started dating I thought that I will be the one who would be jealous. But as the time passes, I'm realizing that you're the one who is jealous all the time." He accused her jokingly as she glared at him.

"I would rather say curious." She defended herself because she really didn't see herself as a jealous type.

He raised an eyebrow on her playfully. "Oh, really? That's how it's called today?" He asked her sweetly with an amused grin on his face.

"Whatever. That still does not answer my question." She said glaring at him and smacking him angrily because he still avoided replying her.

He rolled his eyes and tried to block her punches into his arm. "Jeez Ziva, stop it! I was just preparing a surprise for you as a gift to our anniversary, that's all." He confessed finally but refused to say anything else.

Ziva was regarding him mistrustfully for few seconds. "You know that I do not like surprises when I do not know what they are." She reminded him for countless times during their relationship. He always tried to surprise her somehow and truth to be told she always liked his surprises but the uncertainty she always experienced was horrible.

He sighed and rubbed his face – this conversation always appeared when he tried to surprise her and she got all jealous and suspicious.

"If I told you what the surprise is then it wouldn't be the surprise at all." He tried to explain to her like always with a pout.

"But I promise you that by the end of this day, you will know where I have been and what I was doing, OK?" He assured her hoping that she will finally leave him.

She nodded merely satisfied with the answer but she decided not to push him. She could always handcuff him to bed and make him to tell her the truth. He smiled at her and kissed her silently praying for desired effect of his surprise.

When they broke the kiss to fill their lungs with oxygen, he gazed at her lovingly and stroked her face. "I love you." He told her absolutely satisfied with his life now. He finally found the woman of his dreams and that was all he wished for.

"I love you too." She returned his confession and kissed him lightly on the lips as she intertwined their fingers.

"Will you help me with preparations for the party?" She asked not wanting to do by herself.

"Sure, honey." He replied and got off the hammock stretching out his hand to help her get off too. Then they headed into their house hand in hand to prepare a party for their friends as a celebration of their two years anniversary.

* * *

By the evening all of their friends sat on their garden enjoying the meal, drinking beer and sharing stories from the past and everybody was laughing like a madman. Their friends were happy for the both of them. They watched their dance around each other for years and when they finally got together, it wasn't surprise for them at all. Each of their friends have a special role in their relationship and Tony and Ziva never forget that.

Suddenly, Tony stood up clinking with a spoon to his glass because he wanted to propose a toast. He stood in front of them clearing his throat to make everybody shout their mouth.

"If you let me, I'd like to propose a toast." He informed them ceremonially but earned just rolling eyes and whining.

"I would take it as a compliment." He said jokingly knowing that his friends were just making fun of him.

Gibbs shushed them because he knew what Tony was about to do and understood that he was nervous about it.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating two years anniversary of my relationship with this exquisite and beautiful woman." Tony began and winked playfully at Ziva. Ziva blushed a little and smiled at him encouragingly to make him continue.

"You are all important to us because you're our friends and truth to be told – you've always helped us when we needed to help even if we didn't ask for it. So, thank you all for it." Tony continued looking at them trying to express his thanks for that they helped them go through the hard times. They all nodded at him in thanks and smiled when they saw his shining face.

"I want to make a toast for each of you." Tony said and raised his glass in the direction of Jimmy and Breena.

"To you Jimmy and Breena – because you served us as an example of perfect couple and we've taught a lot of things from you." Both Jimmy and Breena blushed and raised their glasses too to accept Tony's thanks. The rest of the table did the same.

"To you Ducky – because you were our psychological helper in the moment when we didn't know where to go for an advice." Tony continued as Ducky accepted his thanks and flashed him and Ziva a grateful smile.

"To you director Vance – because you pretended for a long time that you don't know about our relationship and when you 'officially' found out – you didn't transfer one of us to another team." He thanked Vance for that he allowed them to continue working under Gibbs. Vance smiled and nodded at him like if it was nothing.

"To you Tim – because you've helped a lot when I was whining, you've supported me when I needed that and you even gave me some advices and that means a lot to me." Tony thanked McGee who raised his glass and nodded at him glad that he could help his friend.

"To you Abby – because you've helped Ziva in the same way as McGee helped me and when I and Ziva had an argument – you always got us back together." Tony turned to Abby with his thanking who just shrugged like if it was her life's mission to take care of their relationship.

"To you Gibbs – because you're like a father to both of us and as our boss – you gave us your permission and without it – we wouldn't be together." Tony thanked his boss for everything he has done for them. Gibbs raised his glass, nodded and smirked at Tony encouragingly to give him some support in the next step which Tony was about to take. He did that by himself fourth times and it was never easy.

"And finally – to you Ziva." Tony turned to Ziva taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Ziva looked at him surprised, it was a speech for their friends, not for her.

"I thank the universe everyday for that you showed up in my life. You're the most wonderful woman I have ever met, you're the sun that gives me energy, you're the pillar who keeps me standing." Tony began suddenly not knowing what to say even though he prepared this speech for weeks. He gulped the lump in his throat because he had problems with voicing his thoughts.

"But you already know that. I've told you these sweet nothings for countless times." He finally managed to say because he found suddenly very difficult to speak about his feelings for her in front of their friends.

He took step forward and put his glass down on the table. He took another deep breath and kneeled in front of Ziva on one knee. Ziva looked at him absolutely puzzled. _Did he want to do what she thought he wanted to do?_

Abby put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing in joy; Jimmy, Breena, Ducky and Vance just watched Tony with a smile on their lips while McGee and Gibbs both smiled knowingly. McGee because he was the one who helped to choose the perfect ring for Ziva and Gibbs because Tony was at his house this morning asking him for permission to marry Ziva.

Tony reached to his pocket and pulled out a small square box as Ziva's breath hitched and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ziva David," Tony began as he had to swallow the lump again and opened the square box with golden ring and small ruby on the top, "will you make me so honored and become my wife?" He finally asked the question he decided to ask few weeks ago.

Ziva was watching him absolutely stunned. The ring was so beautiful and his words were so sincere... She looked over at Gibbs who smirked at her and nodded in agreement. Ziva then finally understood where Tony was all the morning – he was at Gibbs's house to ask him for permission. It wasn't some spontaneous stupidity he occasionally came up with – he really planned all of this thus he meant it seriously.

She turned her head back to Tony and blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She smiled at him sweetly as she nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."

Tony grinned at her and she grabbed his head to kiss him. They both heard Abby's squeal and applause from the others but there was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment. When they parted he put the ring on her finger and they accepted the congratulations from their friends.

After their friends abandoned them purposely to leave them alone so they could celebrate their engagement, they lied in the hammock (they had another one in the house – Tony insisted that they just _have to_) after amazing love-making. Ziva was examining her ring as Tony absently caressed her hair as he can't wait for the day when she will become his wife.

"Do you like it?" He asked her when she was examining the ring too long for his liking. She waved with her finger as she tried to get used to it.

"No." She answered as she looked up at him.

"I love it. And I love you." She told him and kissed him amorously, happy like never in her life.

"I love you too." He told her looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled at him and he returned the smile before he claimed her mouth in another sweet and passionate kiss both knowing that they wouldn't be able to get enough of each other ever.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you for countless time now. It really meant a lot to me that you were enjoying this story. It was wonderful time to write for you, thank you... :)**


End file.
